Ma Beauté
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter lleva dos años de relación con Severus, y todos sus amigos y familiares le instan a que lo dejé. Luego de una noche en que se da cuenta que ha dado más de lo que ha recibido, decide irse de la vida de Severus, y termina yéndose de la vida de todos. Harry quiere saber qué es lo que hay más allá del horizonte [Snarry].
1. Intro

**Ma Beauté**

* * *

Harry Potter lleva dos años de relación con Severus, y todos sus amigos y familiares le instan a que lo dejé. Luego de una noche en que se da cuenta que ha dado más de lo que ha recibido, decide irse de la vida de Severus, y termina yéndose de la vida de todos. Harry quiere saber qué es lo que hay más allá del horizonte.

**Fic corto, ejercicio creativo de detox.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original es de Yamamori Mika en Tumblr (y no es Harry, el personaje se llama Shishio Satsuki, pero creo que sirve bien como ilustración).


	2. Infatuación

**01.- Infatuación**

* * *

Harry sabía que Severus no era un hombre fácil, pero esperaba que los "buenos tiempos" de la paz, hubieran hecho algo en el hombre, al menos un poco de redondeo en sus bordes... estaba equivocado.

Severus y él llevaban un año de relación, al menos viviendo juntos, y dos de persecución. Harry había regresado a Hogwarts luego de la caída de Voldemort y llegó a un acuerdo con el hombre que tantas veces lo desprecio como le salvó la vida. Harry lo empezó a perseguir activamente el día siguiente a la graduación y le tomó más de un mes de persistencia que Severus aceptara tomar un café con él.

Luego le tomó medio año lograr que el hombre lo dejará entrar en su casa y todo un año para que Harry moviera sus cosas de Grimmauld Place a Spinner's End. Llevaban un año como pareja establecida, sin contar todo ese año de cortejo. Harry ahora tenía 21 años y estaba frustrado como el infierno con Severus.

Nada de lo que él hacía le agradaba al hombre.

Harry había respetado la "decoración" del hombre y Spinner's End seguía tan sombrío, tetrico y lleno de telarañas como el primer día que llegó. Las mismas viandas seguían en la alacena, la ropa de Harry apenas se distinguía del mar de ropas negras en el closet de Severus y fuera de un cepillo de dientes y el propio Harry cuando comían, no había indicios de alguien más viviendo ahí además de Severus.

Ron y Hermione jamás iban a Spinner's End a cenar o siquiera a tomar el té. Y Ron era el más vocal para decirle a Harry que abandonara al bastardo grasiento, ya que fuera del hecho de ser un "héroe de guerra", no apreciaba a su amigo, Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él, pero con palabras más adecuadas y educadas.

Incluso Andrómeda había manifestado su descontento con Severus y el hecho de que Harry siempre tenía que trasladarse para ver a Teddy en vez de que Teddy fuera a ver a su padrino. Sirius aún odiaba a Snape, pero Remus ahora incluso odiaba a Snape, y eso que él solía ser bastante neutral en el pasado.

En general, todos, a excepción del director y McGonagall, estaban seguros de que Snape solo "toleraba" a Harry, mientras Harry era el único enamorado en esa relación.

El punto de inflexión para Harry fue cuando se ausentó de la casa por causa de un accidente del trabajo. Nada grave en realidad, solo un esguince de la mano pero que tomaría al menos unas horas en hacer efecto la poción y no pudo llegar a casa para la cena. Harry llegó corriendo a las 9 para al menos tomar un café con Severus, seguro de que al menos su pareja le calentaría la cena.

Cuando llegó, Severus estaba en la sala, absorto en algún oscuro tratado de pociones de algún siglo antes de que naciera Albus y había solo un plato en el fregadero, lavado y todo, pero solo un plato, nada más. No había un _"¿Dónde estabas?"_ o un _"Estaba preocupado por ti"_. Nada.

Harry estaba ahí, solo, en la cocina, con sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados. Severus bostezo y se movió de la sala hacia la escalera, luego de colocar el libro en su lugar, con la página marcada y un amor que se veía en su rostro, al acariciar el dorso del oscuro texto. Ese brillo en los ojos que jamás estuvo ahí para él.

Severus se había ido a dormir y apago las luces con un apenas murmurado _Nox_ y Harry quedó en penumbras. Primero fue un sollozo, luego puso una barrera de silencio y lloró copiosamente por lo que le parecieron horas, y dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran por todo el tiempo que las había estado reprimiendo.

La realización de lo que sus amigos le habían dicho en repetidas ocasiones lo golpeó con la dureza de una Bludger y este dolor apenas se comparaba con el de esa otra Bludger que lo golpeo en su segundo año. Este dolor era más profundo y de más duración que cualquier cosa que hubiera sufrido.

Ni siquiera supo cuando se durmió, ni cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo sobre sus manos y en una incómoda posición en la silla del comedor. Severus al parecer, había salido y ni siquiera se molestó en despertar a Harry antes de tomar su desayuno.

Harry ya no lloró más. Había tenido una epifanía y decidió que no valía la pena continuar con todo este dolor, así que convoco todas sus cosas a la sala y casi lloró nuevamente al ver lo poco que había de él en realidad en esa casa. Ya no podía llamar a Spinner's End su hogar.

Tomó todas sus pertenecías encogiéndolas en una caja y se fue de la casa de Severus, esperando, a pesar de todo, que Severus encontrará la felicidad algún día, y que él también lo hiciera... algún día, quizás muy lejano.

* * *

Harry quería morirse, de preferencia de inmediato. Esperaba más apoyo de sus amigos, a los que había reunido temporalmente en Grimmauld Place (Sirius le ofreció un lugar mientras se quitaba el aroma a murciélago, sus palabras), quizás una borrachera de parte de Ron y sus hermanos, o al menos un buen consejo de Hermione, algo sensato y sensible de Neville y algunos abrazos y "Mejorara, lo prometo" de Sirius y Remus, o al menos de los señores Weasley.

Lo que recibió a cambio fue una alegría generalizada de todos sus familiares y amigos; un ceño fruncido de Albus, Minerva y por alguna extraña razón, Andrómeda; y un coqueteo insistente de parte de Ginny. La señora Weasley enumeraba todas las ventajas de una "posible" boda entre él y Ginny, mientras Hermione ya estaba planeando en voz alta con la susodicha cosas como el vestido y el ramo.

En medio de toda esta locura, solo encontró a una persona que no lo veía igual que todos, como si se hubiera quitado a un peso muerto e inútil de encima: Luna.

Harry se acercó a su amiga y esta le puso una mano en la cara, acunando su rostro y acariciándole la mejilla con ternura mientras le sonreía.

—Lo extrañas—No era una pregunta, sino solo la constatación de un hecho.

—Sí—No tenía sentido negarlo. Por mucho que el hombre hubiera sido un bastardo, Harry lo amaba profundamente—Lo extraño cada segundo. Lo amo más de lo que debería y me odio por irme, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Estar ahí, era como cortarme cada día. Me dolía el corazón—.

—Lo sé Harry—Luna le sonrió maternalmente—Pero es tu culpa en parte por no dejar espacio entre ustedes—.

—¿De qué hablas Luna? —.

—Harry, acabaste una tarea horrible y casi de inmediato, te pegaste como un patito al profesor. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo para ti, solo porque te daba placer hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a extrañarte y querer saber más de ti, si siempre estabas ahí para él? —.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? ¿Qué lo forcé de alguna manera? —.

—No Harry, digo que él es un hombre adulto muy áspero y a la vez sensible. Digo que es una persona que no confía fácil y te dejo entrar a su casa, pero no sabe qué hacer contigo. Creo que en el fondo te ama, pero no sabe cómo amar ¿Me explico? —.

—No mucho—.

—Ve, vive, conoce otras cosas y cuando te canses de buscarte a ti mismo, vuelve y deja que la vida haga lo que sabe hacer mejor—.

—No creo entender mucho, pero lo que dices tiene sentido. Nunca he viajado o hecho nada nuevo—Harry suspiro mientras Luna retiraba su mano de su rostro—Entre a los aurores porque Ron iba a entrar y era algo que todos esperaban. Y ahora todos están emocionados por una boda que yo ni siquiera he aceptado—.

—Entonces no te cases—.

—¡Pero me odiaran! —.

Luna rio—Harry, es imposible que alguien con algo de bondad en su corazón te odie. Creo que solo... tienen una idea de lo que sería "bueno para ti" que en realidad es más lo que "quieren ellos", pero tu vida es tuya, tu corazón es tuyo igual que la vida de Severus y su corazón sus suyos—.

La conversación extraña y sentimental terminó ahí y luego empezaron a hablar de los viajes que Luna iba a empezar. Ya se había apuntado a una expedición que haría el nieto del afamado magizoólogo Newt Scamander y estaba emocionada por todas las posibles criaturas mágicas que encontraría y podría publicar como primicia en El Quisquilloso.

Harry le sonreía a su amiga y veía los ojos de Luna brillar con alegría y algo parecido al brillo de Dumbledore cuando hablaba sobre este trabajo. Harry decidió que quería eso, sentirse así de apasionado por algo, pero hasta ahora, lo único que lo había apasionado a ese grado, era Severus.

Luna tenía razón, ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué quería él en realidad? ¿Qué le apasionaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería en su vida? Severus era lo primero de su lista, pero no podía ser, así que debía buscar otras cosas, y mientras siguiera en Inglaterra, su nombre y su fama, y las "buenas intenciones" de su familia y amigos, lo comerían vivo y no quedaría nada de Harry en el proceso de "hacerlo bien" para él.

Luego de esa reunión, Harry convoco sus cosas silenciosamente de Grimmauld Place, las encogió todas y puso su llave dentro de su capa de viaje y salió de ahí con rumbo a Gringotts.

Ya en el banco, habló con Griphook sobre la posibilidad de disponer de sus activos en el extranjero y en menos de una hora, luego de hablarle al duende sobre querer viajar y ver el mundo, este le entrego una especie de tarjeta de crédito muggle a su nombre, un contrato de confidencialidad con el banco (de esa forma, nadie podría pedir informes sobre él) y papeles de viaje que cambiaban su nombre mágicamente, incluyendo el real, solo para despistar.

Harry dejó instrucciones para que le dieran algunas cartas a sus amigos, explicando sus motivos (sin decirles mucho sobre sus planes) y que regresaría en algún tiempo (quizás, con suerte, solo un año o dos, pero no iba a poner eso en sus cartas). A Ginny solo le envió una línea _"No me esperes más, soy gay y jamás te veré como nada más que la hermana de mi mejor amigo"._

Dejo todo en orden y al final del día, Harry Potter dejó Inglaterra armado con sus pertenencias más valiosas (las demás las dejo a resguardo en Gringotts): su amada escoba, regalo de Sirius luego de la guerra, el álbum de fotos de sus padres y otro donde estaban todos sus amigos y familiares, su bolsa de topo que le dio Hagrid cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad y finalmente, la única cosa que Severus le había dado alguna vez a Harry, un sencillo marco de plata vieja que parecía ser barato y sin chiste, del tipo que se conseguían en los mercados de pulgas. Harry no pudo dejarlo, no estaba listo para liberar a Severus de su corazón.

* * *

Hermione estaba fúrica con Harry, Ron estaba despotricando contra él y Ginny lloraba al tiempo que maldecía el nombre de Potter, gimiendo porque Harry no la amaba y odiando el que el joven arruinara sus sueños de convertirse en la señora de Potter.

Molly y Arthur estaban desconsolados, Arthur porque se preocupaba por como estaría pasándola su hijo menor (Arthur siempre considero a Harry su hijo) y Molly por dos cosas, como la estaría pasando y por abandonar a Ginny (aunque en honor a la verdad, Harry jamás había vuelto con Ginny).

Sirius estaba preocupado al igual que Remus y Andrómeda estaba elevando una plegaria a los dioses antiguos para que estuviera bien el adolescente. Albus suspiraba mientras compartía un vaso de whiskey con Minerva y ambos pensaban que esto era algo inevitable.

La última carta llegó a la caja de correo de Severus Snape, y fue cubierta inmediatamente por otras cartas entre facturas por pagar y órdenes de pociones que atender en su pequeño negocio de pociones vía lechuza.

* * *

La primer parada de Harry fue en Montecarlo. Había oído de los hoteles lujosos y los casinos y la vida nocturna y... ¡demonios! Había tanto que no había experimentado en su corta vida y pensaba que merecía una indulgencia por todo lo que había pasado en sus apenas dos décadas de vida, así que rento una habitación en el hotel más hermoso que hubiera visto antes por una semana y salió armado con su nueva tarjeta de crédito a gastar tanto dinero como pudiera. Griphook le había prometido cuidar sus activos y además, aún sin eso, tenía dinero como para que le durara tres o cuatro vidas de un mago cómodamente.

El primer día de Harry (en Montecarlo sus papeles le habían dado la identidad de Luis Marnier) había empezado con Harry siendo masajeado diestramente por Fabrizzio, seguido de un desayuno digno de la realeza, varios trajes Armani, Mr. Porter y Hugo Boss, un reloj que valía lo que una casa y mucha ropa que le hacía ver atractivo.

Incluso se había metido a una óptica donde le dieron unos fabulosos lentes de contacto graduados en menos de una hora y dos pares de lentes de armazón plateado, de forma cuadrada y redondeada en las esquinas que le daban una definición más adulta a su rostro.

Si las miradas femeninas de reojo y unas muy descaradas masculinas eran algo que tomar en cuenta, Harry se sabía atractivo. Lo último de ese día antes de regresar al hotel fue hacerse un tatuaje y un corte de cabello. Su muñeca izquierda ahora exhibía un Fénix en negro y líneas fluidas y su cabello por fin había sido arreglado de una forma que no parecía un nido de pájaros sino que había sido despeinado a propósito.

Luego de cenar, fue a apostar una pequeña fortuna a los casinos y perdió tanto como gano, dejándole un saldo positivo casi a las tres de la mañana, y Harry agotado, cayó rendido en su cama. La vida de Luis Marnier era sencillamente opulenta y Harry decidió que al día siguiente compraría un auto. Por fortuna, había tomado clases de manejo y el auto le daría aún más libertad.

Además, siempre había querido saber qué se sentía conducir un Aston Martin como el de James Bond.

La semana de opulencia dejó un saldo apenas positivo en los gastos de Harry, pero ahora era el dueño de una hermosa villa en las afueras de Montecarlo, la cual dejó al cuidado de una familia local a la que proveyó con suficientes recursos y una cuenta de gastos, así como un sueldo adecuado y mucha de su ropa nueva se quedó en esa villa.

Harry quería tener un refugio a futuro y Montecarlo le había gustado mucho. Así que le dolió un poco alejarse de la ciudad, pero se consoló pensando en su siguiente destino. La señora Giordano le había recomendado darse una vuelta por Nápoles, Palermo o Génova. Y que si iba a la isla de Capri, buscará a su hermana Orlena.

Harry le prometió visitar entonces la isla, solo para conocer a la hermana de su nueva ama de llaves. La señora Giordano lo despidió con besos en las mejillas y bendiciones en francés e italiano. Harry sintió un tirón de nostalgia al recordar a Molly, pero aún no estaba curado. Su corazón apenas empezaba a remendarse de algunos rasguños, y tenía que trabajar más en sí mismo antes de volver a Inglaterra. Y lo más importante, aún no descubría quién era él y que quería de su vida.

Harry se fue de ahí al atardecer y con rumbo a Italia.

* * *

Mientras Harry estaba descubriendo el mundo y buscando que quería él de su vida en el proceso, Severus Snape salía de su enclaustramiento físico y mental y se disponía a cenar. Últimamente había estado muy tranquilo y Severus se preguntaba por qué. Normalmente Harry estaba pululando alrededor de la cocina por esas horas, y preguntándole a Severus que quería de cenar.

Severus normalmente gruñía algo sobre comer cualquier cosa y que no fuera tan pegajoso. Por eso Severus estaba extrañado de notar que había una capa de polvo en la mesa de la cocina, y además de los caminos limpiados por sus propios movimientos en días anteriores, no había mucho que denunciara que hubiera alguien más que él en la casa.

Extrañado, Severus se encogió de hombros y continuó la exploración de su hogar. El refrigerador estaba casi vació, sus suministros de pociones estaban en números críticos y la casa parecía una especie de zona de guerra ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Severus exploro su habitación y notó que las cosas de Harry no estaban en el closet y que el marco de plata que le había regalado no estaba en el buró. Ni la escoba del pulgoso. Severus empezó a preocuparse y pensó brevemente en llamar por flu al pulgoso o a su amigo lobo, pero entonces notó la caja de correo desbordándose y su atención se centró en las cartas.

Cuentas, cuentas y cuentas por pagar. Severus ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que pago una cuenta, eso siempre lo hacía Harry. En su closet ya no había más allá de un par de túnicas limpias y en general, todo estaba bastante sombrío. Siguió revisando las muchas cartas de la caja y finalmente encontró la carta de Harry.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Mi amado Severus_

_Me voy. Puedes llamarme cobarde si quieres, pero no me importa. Amarte a ti, requirió hasta la última gota de todo mi valor de Gryffindor, y de toda la paciencia del mundo y estoy agotado de ambas cosas._

_No puedo decirte que me arrepiento de amarte, porque ese amor sigue fuerte en mi corazón y no creo que mengüe en el corto plazo, pero ya no puedo continuar a tu lado. No te hago feliz._

_Te he amado, cuidado y facilitado la vida tanto como me era posible y solo recibí a cambio tus gruñidos y mal genio. Incluso eso era preferible a la indiferencia que he recibido a últimas fechas y lo supe. Nunca me amarías de vuelta._

_Perdóname por arrastrarte en una relación que te hacia tan claramente infeliz en mi deseo de tenerte. Perdóname por favor._

_Solo me queda decirte que tienes tu vida de vuelta. He vaciado tu casa de cada rastro de mi presencia en ella, pero no puedo regresarte el marco. Permíteme quedarme con él, ten esa indulgencia por favor._

_Harry._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Severus arrugo la carta y miró la fecha en el sobre. La carta había sido enviada una semana atrás, lo que significaba que Harry había estado fuera por ese tiempo. ¡Maldito Gryffindor! Bueno, Severus Snape no le rogaba a nadie, ya volvería el mocoso, le daba solo dos días más antes de tenerlo en su puerta como un cachorro perdido.

Paso otra semana y Harry no volvía. Severus estaba harto y lanzó un puñado de polvo flu a la chimenea y llamó a Albus.

El anciano mago no tuvo piedad con Severus y fue especialmente vocal respecto al maltrato que Severus le había dado a Harry. Severus se defendió diciéndole que jamás había golpeado al joven y que ciertamente, los moretones en su cuello eran más una marca de amor durante el sexo que una agresión.

Albus se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado con el obtuso mago.

—Severus, ignorar a alguien también es una forma de maltrato—Severus cruzó sus brazos y se negó a continuar esta discusión y le pidió a Albus que simplemente le dijera donde estaba el chico para ir por él y arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa. Albus sonrió, de forma muy parecida a cualquier Slytherin—No puedo decirte, ya que no lo sé—.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —.

—Harry se fue y dejó un contrato de confidencialidad con los duendes de Gringotts, ya no está en Inglaterra—.

—Sus amigos ¿no saben nada? ¿La sabelotodo? ¿Weasleys? ¿Cualquiera de ellos? —.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero están tan perdidos como el resto de nosotros—.

—¿Su ahijado? ¿El lobo? ¿El saco de pulgas? —.

—Nada, todos ignoramos su paradero—.

—¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¡Nos abandonó a todos! ¿Por qué? —.

—Principalmente, tú. Pero creo que Harry simplemente se dio cuenta que había vivido mucho con las expectativas de otros, incluyéndome, y quiso salir al mundo y ver que más había para él—.

—Estás diciendo que no sabes dónde está, pero dices que seguramente se fue a recorrer el mundo. No estoy entendiendo nada—.

—Harry nos avisó que había dejado tu hogar, Severus. que se había cansado de esperarte, así que sencillamente te devolvió tu espacio. En esa reunión en Grimmauld Place, estaban todos aquellos que significan algo para Harry y sus amigos y Ginevra ya estaban lanzando planes de boda, ya que Harry era soltero de nuevo...—.

—Si claro, como si la menor de los Weasley tuviera el "equipo adecuado"—.

—Déjame terminar, Severus—Severus gruñó pero guardó silencio—Observe que Harry se fue a hablar con Luna y algo que dijo la señorita Lovegood pareció hacer pensar a nuestro muchacho y bueno, luego de eso, él se fue. Busque a la señorita Lovegood al día siguiente de la partida de Harry y me dijo que ella estaba por irse a una expedición y que simplemente le había recomendado a Harry que buscara lo que de verdad quería en esta vida, su verdadera pasión—.

—Así que crees que Harry se fue a un viaje de auto-descubrimiento o algo así ¿Cierto? —.

—Es mi mejor apuesta. Eso y que viajará por el mundo un tiempo, ver más allá de los muros del mundo mágico que esperan que él se comporte de cierta forma, y de las ideas que sus amigos creen que serían mejor para su vida—.

—¿Qué más sucedió? —.

—Nada más allá de lo esperado—Dijo Dumbledore juntando sus manos mientras hacía una pausa con el único fin de irritar al otro hombre—Sus amigos y los señores Weasley, apoyados por Sirius y Remus, estaban ya planeando su boda con la jovencita Weasley, como ya te había comentado. Ronald seguía diciendo como su hermana era mejor que tú, Hermione diciendo lo bella que luciría Ginevra en un vestido de bodas y así hasta el infinito—.

—Eso debió ser incomodo—Dijo Severus, sin dejar ninguna de sus emociones y deseos de venganza fuera de sí mismo. Pero para desgracia de Severus, Albus lo conocía muy bien.

Albus convoco dos tazas de té y se empezó a tomar la suya, sin dejar que ninguna emoción fuera de las usuales se reflejara en su rostro. En este juego, Albus le llevaba mucha ventaja a Severus, así que decidió revolver un poco las cosas. Se lo debía a Harry y a este hombre al que amaba como su propio hijo pero que a veces se le antojaba abofetearlo hasta el cansancio.

Luna era un sol y estrellas en cuanto a querer a Harry y compartía el afecto de Albus hacía Severus y creía que ambos hombres se amaban profundamente, locamente, verdaderamente y que necesitaban solo algo de tiempo alejados para verse más cercanos. Albus entendía perfectamente la paradoja: no se extraña lo que se tiene cerca.

Severus necesitaba también su propio viaje al igual que Harry.

—No tanto como crees. Harry no es renuente a la idea del matrimonio, pero acaba de salir de una relación y fue muy imprudente de parte de los jóvenes el presuponer lo que podría querer o no Harry. Aún es joven y pueden pasar muchas cosas. Quién sabe. Quizás en su viaje conozca a alguien—Dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros y sorbiendo su té.

Una mano rápida y certera tiro la taza de té de la mano de Albus y este se encontró siendo el receptor de una fiera mirada—Él ya tiene a alguien ¡A mí! —.

—¿En serio? La última vez que vi, Harry era quién estaba detrás de ti y tú lo dejabas convenientemente de lado—Esta vez, la mirada de Albus carecía de brillo.

—No soy muy demostrativo pero en serio lo amo—.

—Severus ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Harry? —.

—Erh, verde—.

—No—Dijo Albus, meneando la cabeza—Son dos colores, azul oscuro y negro. Otra pregunta ¿Cuál es su postre favorito? —.

—¿Tarta de melaza? —Dijo Severus, frunciendo el ceño, recordando que solía comerlo en Hogwarts.

—Error nuevamente, tarta de limón con merengue horneado y pastel de chocolate amargo. La tarta de melaza fue uno de los primeros postres que probó en su vida y se aficionó rápidamente, pero conforme probó otras cosas, descubrió que le gustaba la acidez del limón y el amargor dulce del chocolate amargo—.

—¿Qué estas intentando decirme? —Severus estaba anonadado de lo poco que sabía sobre el hombre con quién había vivido un año entero y tenido una relación por dos.

—¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien a quien apenas conoces? —.

Severus iba a protestar, pero en cambio, se separó de Albus y agarró un puñado de polvos flu y se fue de la oficina de Albus, pensativo y con un peso extraño en el corazón. Era como si hubiera descubierto que tenía una capa de plomo rodeándolo.

Albus sonrió a las llamas que estaban apagándose cuando su muchacho favorito se iba. Tenía que confiar en Luna, sus muchachos se necesitaban uno al otro pero si seguían tan cerca, solo estarían cada vez más lejos.

Mientras Albus meditaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer (que era el equivalente a picar con un palo un nido de avispas), Severus Snape estaba destrozando parte de su casa por frustración y maldiciendo el nombre de Harry Potter y el susodicho, estaba llegando a Nápoles y ya había visto el mejor hotel al que podía ir. Harry estaba emocionado por conocer más de esta ciudad.

* * *

Nota al margen: este fic va a ser corto, y esta inspirado en dos cosas, un libro y una canción. A ver si adivinan cuales dos son.

Def. de Wikipedia: La infatuación (derivado del inglés _infatuation_) define un estado emocional caracterizado por el dejarse llevar por una pasión irracional, especialmente por un amor adictivo hacia alguien. La infatuación está caracterizada por: urgencia, intensidad, deseo sexual y/o ansiedad, donde hay una extrema absorción del uno con el otro. Se le asocia comúnmente con la juventud y denota infantilismo. Este uso del término no es muy común y no figura en el diccionario de la Real Academia ni en el Diccionario del español actual de Seco, Andrés y Ramos. La RAE propone en su lugar el vocablo "encaprichamiento".


	3. Limpieza de primavera

**02.- Limpieza de primavera**

* * *

Nápoles era fantástica, y Harry estaba francamente feliz y sonriente de ver todo a su alrededor. El Vesubio era magnífico a pesar de la historia trágica que lo rodeaba. Harry comió y bebió hasta saciarse, compro y compro y envió a Gringotts (a través de su sucursal italiana) algunas cosas que estaba seguro le gustarían a la señora Weasley para su cocina y algunos pequeños obsequios para sus amigos, a ser entregados en un par de meses, de forma que su firma mágica fuera irrastreable por haberse disipado.

Extrañaba terriblemente a sus amigos, pero de verdad necesitaba este tiempo lejos. Habían estado juntos desde los 11 años y habían vivido más en menos de una década que la mayoría de la gente en toda su vida. Y eso era tan bueno como malo.

De cierta forma, Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione querían lo mejor para él. Pero su idea de "lo mejor" no era lo que Harry consideraba "lo mejor".

Hermione sostenía que su homosexualidad era una fase y que era muy joven para saber que le gustaba en realidad y podía ser que le gustaran ambos géneros ¿Por qué no intentar de nuevo con Ginny?

Ron sencillamente tenía esta idea de ser el "cuñado" de Harry, de forma que Harry fuera familia de forma oficial y poder cenar cada domingo en la madriguera. Los dos trabajarían de aurores y en unos años, Harry y Ginny tendrían algunos hijos y él sería un buen tío… y no, no era la idea de Harry de ser feliz.

Claro que imaginaba la casita de campo, los niños jugando en un columpio y un jardín de pasto verde y flores y árboles frutales, un porche con enredaderas en la madera… pero con Severus.

Harry suponía que era lógico que siguiera imaginando esa vida idílica con Severus porque apenas habían terminado. Prefería no ahondar mucho en sus fantasías, y trataba de concentrarse en el aquí y ahora, pero luego de otra semana de una orgía de compras, el encanto de gastar dinero indiscriminadamente perdió su brillo.

Harry entonces decidió que iría a la isla de Capri, solo para mandar los saludos de la señora Giordano a su hermana Orlena.

* * *

Mientras Harry se enfilaba hacía la isla de Capri, la familia Weasley salía del banco de Gringotts bastante divididos. A Arthur fue a quién se le ocurrió que quizás su gerente de cuentas podría saber algo de Harry a pesar de la negativa inicial la última vez, pero Griphook solo menciono de nuevo el "acuerdo de confidencialidad" y eso fue todo. Molly y Arthur cada vez más estaban preocupados por Harry, solo Harry, mientras Ginny empezaba a preguntarse si la idea de casarse con ella era tan horrible para Harry.

Ginny pensaba que ellos eran el uno para el otro y ese año en que fueron pareja por unos meses, había elevado sus esperanzas de casarse con su amor en algo tan alcanzable y por eso, cuando Harry le dijo que debían terminar por su propia seguridad, no lo sintió como un sacrificio. Pero cuando la guerra acabó, Harry no regresó con ella sino que volvió a la escuela y la siguió tratando como amiga y la hermanita de su mejor amigo, y luego de la graduación, solo escuchaba de él por causa de Ron que decía que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tan empeñado en conseguir una cita con el murciélago de las mazmorras?

Ginny no sabía que pensar de eso e intentó volver con Harry de forma sutil, pero Harry no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía, ni aceptaba ninguna invitación pero bastaba una palabra "no con odio" de Snape y Harry tenía una sonrisa de estúpida felicidad que brillaba como mil soles.

Ginny lo sabía, en el fondo y se negó a verlo, pero sabía que Harry no la amaba, no como ella lo deseaba. Esos meses probablemente fueron un experimento para saber si era o no gay, pero Ginny estaba tan decidida a casarse con él, que pasó por alto todas las señales.

Con Harry desaparecido y sus padres preocupados, Ginny tuvo que empezar a ver las cosas sin el velo de sus deseos nublándole la vista y comprendió de golpe y porrazo lo horrible que debió ser para Harry el tener que soportar toda esa charla sobre una boda que él ni siquiera había aceptado.

Sus padres ahora estaban en la cocina, tomando un té y preguntándose dónde estaría el menor de sus hijos. Mientras para Ginny, casarse con Harry era la culminación de sus deseos más anhelados, para sus padres, una boda entre ellos haría a Harry parte de la familia de forma oficial. Para sus padres, el que Harry huyera de sus vidas, era un golpe más devastador que para ella. Ella siempre podría tener otro novio, casarse y tener una familia, pero para ellos, era perder a uno de sus hijos.

Ginny se preguntó cómo sería perder a uno de sus hermanos y el pensamiento le pareció demasiado horrible para considerarlo demasiado. Recordó a su madre cuando hablaba de sus hermanos que murieron en la guerra y comprendió porque sus padres estaban tan desesperados porque Harry fuera familia. Para ellos, esa boda solo era un trámite que haría a Harry suyo para amarlo sin que otras personas dijeran que no era familia.

Para sus padres todo esto era peor de lo que era para ella.

—Mamá, papá… lo siento—Dijo Ginny, sentándose al lado de sus padres que la miraban sorprendidos—Por mi culpa Harry huyó—.

—¿De qué estás hablando cariño? —Dijo Molly, pensando que podía haber dado pie a esta disculpa.

—Porque estaba forzando mis sueños en Harry, por eso él huyó—.

—Oh cariño—Empezó Arthur, tomando la mano de su hija con cariño—Harry no huyó—.

—Pero…el duende ese dijo que…—.

—Mi amor, lo que el duende dijo fue que no podía decirnos en donde estaba Harry, pero no fue todo lo que dijo. Nosotros simplemente estábamos tristes y creo que no te dijimos el resto. Harry quería viajar y ver el mundo. Lo que era lógico, toda su vida solo ha visto Privet Drive, Hogwarts y las pocas ciudades mágicas que conocemos. Su tiempo huyendo no puede contar de ninguna forma como un viaje de placer—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió? —.

Molly suspiró, luego de oír a Griphook, Molly comprendió como había sobrecargado a Harry con sus propios deseos—Cariño, Harry se fue a descubrir que quiere en realidad—.

—Pero eso todos lo sabemos, quiere una familia—.

—Si cariño, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo. Pero ¿Qué tipo de familia? Yo vengo de una familia que era ruidosa y molesta y unida a pesar de todo. Cuando mis hermanos fallecieron, yo ya estaba casada con tu padre y no estaba sola, tu padre también quería una familia grande, así que nuestros sueños eran parecidos ¿Qué clase de familia querías tú? —.

Ginny pensó en esto un momento y contestó—No tan grande, tal vez dos o tres hijos máximo. Una casa con una habitación para cada quién y ambos tendríamos una carrera. No sería la clase de madre que se queda en casa todo el tiempo—.

—Eso es muy lindo cariño, ¿Y sabes qué clase de familia quería Harry? —Preguntó Arthur, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Ginny pensó y pensó en todas sus conversaciones con Harry y encontró pronto que Harry jamás había descrito qué tipo de familia quería él. Harry sólo había dicho que quería una familia, nada más.

—No. Harry jamás dijo como esperaba su familia—.

—Exacto Ginny querida—Empezó su padre—Ninguno de nosotros jamás le preguntó cómo imaginaba su vida, su familia, su futuro. Todos supusimos lo que él quería y jamás le preguntamos que en realidad quería—.

—Creo—Continuó su madre—Que jamás nos preocupamos por eso. Lo veíamos tan feliz en nuestra familia, que inconscientemente creímos que eso era lo que él quería. Ser parte de nuestra familia. Y creo que él quería eso hija, pero no de la forma que nosotros pensamos—.

—No entiendo…—.

—Creo… Ginny, que él quería ser tu hermano, no tu esposo—Terminó Molly.

—¿Creen que él quería ser adoptado? ¿Ser un Weasley? ¿Por qué? —.

—Lo he estado pensando desde que se fue hija. Harry llegó ese día cuando tus hermanos se llevaron el coche volador para rescatarlo. Estaba hambriento, sin dormir y todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír por haber visto nuestra casa. Ron dijo que la casa le parecía "brillante". Harry estaba hambriento de afecto y nosotros se lo proveímos con gusto—Arthur recordaba ese día en que vio a Harry comiendo la deliciosa comida de Molly y haciendo una cara como si jamás hubiera probado nada más delicioso.

—...Creo que desde ese día, él había decidido que lo que más quería en el mundo era una familia, nuestra familia. Pero no supo poner en palabras sus deseos verdaderos. Quería ser el hermano de Ron, ser cómplice de travesuras con Fred y George, reírse todos juntos de la actitud "adulta" de Percy, compartir anécdotas de dragones y maldiciones con Charlie y Bill… creo sin temor a equivocarme, que Harry se imaginaba a si mismo renunciando al apellido Potter y adoptando el Weasley. Pero por otro lado, quería aferrarse al apellido de su padre, por ser eso, de su padre, y luego de su madre—.

—Pobre cosita, si nos hubiera dicho algo—Sollozó Molly—Le hubiéramos dicho que por ser adoptado, no hubiera cambiado su apellido—.

—¿No lo haría? —.

—Claro que no hija. Una adopción mágica solo liga nuestra magia familiar y anexa un hilo a quien adoptamos como hijo nuestro. Por eso estábamos tan molestos con Dumbledore cuando explico lo de las protecciones de sangre—Molly estaba furiosa esa ocasión.

—...Si hubiéramos adoptado a Harry en su segundo año, cuando nos pudimos conocer y convivir, el amor profundo que sentíamos por él, lo hubiera ligado a nuestra sangre, y dado que amábamos a Lily como si fuera de nuestra propia familia al igual que James, ese mismo amor que Lily le proveyó a Harry, hubiera corrido por nuestras venas y las de Harry—.

—¿Estás diciendo, mamá, que podríamos haber sacado a Harry de casa de sus horribles parientes si lo hubiéramos adoptado? —.

—Sí y no, cariño—Interrumpió Arthur—Dumbledore no podía saber la magnitud de nuestro afecto por Harry, pero una vez adoptado, Harry hubiera perdido la protección de su madre si no había un vínculo tan fuerte como el de él con su madre, y a falta de eso, la mejor segunda opción era la sangre de Petunia, ya que Lily seguía amando a su hermana a pesar de su rechazo—.

—...Sí el vínculo se hubiera roto, Harry hubiera sido vulnerable, por eso se negó a que lo adoptaramos. Pero luego vimos cómo su amistad entre ustedes creció y tuvimos esta esperanza de verlos casados, de que Harry podría aún ser considerado nuestro hijo aunque de forma indirecta—.

—Entiendo—Ginny suspiró—Creo que yo también proyecte mis deseos en Harry. Pero en mi defensa, yo estuve enamorada de él mucho tiempo—.

—¿De él o de la idea de él? —Pregunto Molly, dándole una sonrisa triste.

—No entiendo que quieres decir, mamá—.

—Ginny, Harry es un niño huérfano que creció en medio de una familia que claramente lo despreciaba. El único punto de redención posible, es quizás el primo de Harry que por lo que él mismo dijo, cambió un poco su actitud luego del ataque de los dementores, y eso es cuestionable—Comenzó Molly.

—...Harry era el Niño-Que-Vivió, porque los magos le dieron ese título. Es cierto que el derrotó a Voldemort (ya nadie en el mundo mágico le temía al nombre), pero como él mismo dijo, él fue solo uno más de todos los involucrados en la guerra. Snape espió al hombre aunque inicialmente fue uno de sus seguidores, Regulus Black tomó de debajo de las inexistentes narices de Voldemort uno de sus horrocruxes. Sirius casi muere por la loca de su prima. Neville y tú dirigieron al Ejército de Dumbledore durante todo un año… y la lista es enorme querida—.

—...Harry tuvo una de las tareas más duras, y la compartió con tu hermano y Hermione, pero fue solo una parte de la guerra, no fue a combatir solo y eso es lo que la gente olvida convenientemente. Harry mismo nos dijo que no entendía esta fascinación por los héroes. Dumbledore no lucho solo contra Grindelwald y todos los famosos héroes no pelearon sus batallas en solitario. Eso es por lo que Harry odiaba la fama de "vencedor de Voldemort", porque manchaba la memoria de quienes sacrificaron sangre, sudor y lágrimas e incluso sus vidas en las guerras—.

—Mis hermanos, tus tíos Fabian y Gideon… Marlene McKinnon, los padres de Neville, casi toda la familia Bones, incluyendo a los padres de tu amiga Susan… tantos otros igual que ellos, murieron (excepto los padres de Neville, pero es como si lo estuvieran), pero fuera de alguna mención, no los verás escritos en los libros de historia como héroes—Suspiró Molly—La imagen de Harry fue moldeada por el público a la de un héroe magnánimo y creo que también esperaban una boda con una heroína de guerra y es por eso que casi nunca salía de casa de Snape. Quizás tu amabas quién creías que era Harry, no a Harry por si mismo—.

—Pero la gente lo amaba, ¿Por qué no querría eso? —.

—Porque la gente espera ciertas cosas de sus héroes. Dumbledore estaba enamorado de Grindelwald cariño, y el público obvia esa información cuando se habla de él, tanto que sea gay como el hecho de que su gran amor fue justamente alguien tan terrible como Voldemort en su momento—Continuó Arthur.

—...Hay muchas cosas que están mal en la vida de Harry, cariño. Pero lo más grave fue que en vez de ser el refugio de Harry del mundo, nos convertimos en un problema más de su vida. No le dimos ese espacio donde él pudiera ser él mismo. Despreciamos su amor por Snape y constantemente lo bombardeamos con todos los defectos del hombre, cuando sabemos que tiene buenas cosas, pero igual que Harry, su personalidad no ayuda—.

—Me vas a decir que Snape ama a Harry, papá. Por qué no lo creo, de verdad—.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Snape es un hombre difícil cariño. Si no fuera porque Harry lo aseguro, nunca hubiera pensado que Snape había estado enamorado de la madre de Harry y por un momento, pensé que quizás Snape estaba pensando en sustituir a la madre de Harry, con Harry, pero solo una vez los vi juntos y no sé qué pensar—.

—¿A qué te refieres, papá? —.

—Harry estaba alrededor de Snape, hablando y sonriendo en el callejón Diagon. Parece que iban al boticario, y Harry se adelantó y compró unos dulces en un carrito mientras Snape lo miraba. Juro por la memoria de tu abuela, cariño, que pude ver a Snape sonreír. No esa sonrisa sarcástica o dura, sino una de verdad. Sonreía mientras miraba a Harry comprar y luego comer esos dulces, pero en cuanto Harry estuvo de vuelta con él, volvió a fruncir el ceño y continuar siendo el bastardo de siempre—.

—No creo entender…—.

—¡Arthur! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Le reclamo Molly a su marido.

—No sabía si era cierto lo que vi, Flancito. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta separación les hará bien a ambos. Si Snape de verdad ama a nuestro Harry, lo resolverá por sí mismo. Mientras, nosotros debemos preparar nuestra propia disculpa y ofrecerle a Harry nuestros verdaderos deseos. Ya no necesita la protección de sangre—.

Ginny miró a sus padres y comprendió rápidamente—¡Están pensando adoptarlo! —.

—Sí cariño. Pero debes entender que si Harry acepta o no, es evidente que él jamás pensara en ti como más que una amiga o hermana. Hemos tardado en entenderlo, pero por fin hemos hecho las paces con eso. Aun así, eso no significa que no queramos que sea parte de nuestra familia, lo queremos demasiado y queremos poder llamarlo hijo. Quizás el mundo mágico lo vea como una falta de respeto a sus padres, pero te aseguro que incluso Sirius y Remus aceptaran esto y estamos seguros de que James y Lily hubieran brincado de alegría si hubiéramos adoptado a Harry en su ausencia—Terminó Molly.

Ginny se preparó una taza de té e hizo otras dos a sus padres y decidió ayudar a sus padres a buscar la ceremonia adecuada para una adopción. Cuando Harry regresara, podrían ofrecerle esto en vez de una boda y ahora, Ginny solo tenía que abandonar sus propios deseos de adolescencia y buscar nuevos sueños como adulta.

* * *

Severus Snape, mientras tanto, estaba destruyendo su casa en Spinner's End sistemáticamente. Había empezado con su amado laboratorio de pociones, el cual ya había empacado días antes y enviado a una casa comprada hace poco.

Tardó exactamente un día de borrachera luego de esa conversación con Albus para que Severus maldijera nuevamente el nombre de Harry y empacara todas sus cosas, dispuesto a dar una vuelta a la página, por decirlo así.

No quería vender su casa, ya que pensaba que nadie podría vivir una buena vida en una casa donde parecía haber desgracia en cada metro cuadrado. Así que empacó todas sus cosas y luego las envió a su nueva casa, que tardó tres días en escoger y es que cada que veía una propiedad, pensaba en lo que a Harry le gustaría.

Finalmente, encontró una propiedad en Marazion. Algo lejos del pueblo y con un trozo de costa propia y varias hectáreas privadas, de forma que podía proteger mejor su hogar. Había vendido Spinner's End como un terreno y todas las propiedades Prince que quedaban y que valían algo. ¿Para qué querría él un castillo en Inverness de todas maneras? Mejor prefirió venderlo y aumentar sus ganancias y comprar una casa a su gusto.

El lugar era de dos pisos y tenía un amplio jardín rodeando la propiedad y un campo de quidditch pequeño, así como un edificio anexo con muros de piedra sólida que servia muy bien como laboratorio de pociones.

El porche tenía una especie de banco como columpio y enredaderas en los postes. Además, la casa tenía un camino hacia la bahía y el vendedor le incluyo dos botes de pesca al comprar la casa. Los dueños anteriores habían hecho una laguna artificial que estaba rebosante de peces y ranas brincando entre nenúfares.

Pero Severus tendría que esperar antes de tomar propiedad plena de su nuevo hogar, primero tenía una cuenta pendiente que saldar con el edificio de sus pesadillas y prefiriendo la fuerza bruta sobre la magia, tomó un mazo con ambas manos y golpeó repetidamente la pared que seguía, haciéndola añicos, mientras sacaba toda su frustración en la casa de su padre.

Al final de esa semana, Spinner's End era solo escombros que fueron desterrados por la varita de Snape y las protecciones de la casa se eliminaron, dejando un llano terreno baldío muggle que tenía un letrero de "vendido". El agente de bienes raíces también se hizo cargo de eso.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Harry se había ido y Snape se dio cuenta con horror, que la casa que había comprado se parecía mucho a la que Harry había descrito como su casa ideal. Bueno, era tarde para comprar otra y finalmente, tenía su laboratorio de pociones soñado.

Severus sacudió su cabeza con frustración mientras comía su comida hindú y luego casi quiso vomitar al ver que de nuevo, había elegido algo que no era su favorito, sino que esta era la comida favorita de Harry y casi tiraba su plato hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Albus le había dicho que no conocía a Harry, que como podía amar a un hombre que apenas conocía, pero Albus estaba equivocado sobre él. Conocía a Harry, había comprado la casa ideal de Harry, y había comprado la comida favorita de Harry (curry verde de cordero con biryani de verduras) e incluso llegó tan lejos como ir a su refrigerador en su nueva cocina y ver que era el mismo que Harry había dicho una vez que sería ideal si tuvieran una cocina más grande. En su alacena estaban todos los alimentos favoritos de Harry e incluso sus cereales muggles con malvaviscos.

¿Cómo podía decirle Albus que apenas conocía al hombre con el que había estado dos años? ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en tela de juicio su amor por Harry? Pero tuvo que calmarse. Era evidente que Albus no hacía las cosas al azar. Le había dicho esas cosas por un motivo y luego de terminar su cena, fue al porche y respiro la brisa marina que llegaba hasta ahí y mirando el horizonte plagarse de estrellas, pensó en lo que había dicho Albus.

¿Por qué creía Albus que apenas conocía a Harry? Es cierto que no había contestado las preguntas del hombre correctamente, la última vez que se vieron, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había contestado conscientemente las preguntas. Conocía a Harry, pero nunca hablaba de él de forma intencional.

Conocía sus sueños y anhelos más profundos. Conocía la forma en que devoraba ese platillo hindú, la forma en que le gustaba chupar la miel de los pasteles de sus dedos. Esa sonrisa que brillaba como mil soles. Su cara casi infantil cuando comía dulces y su incansable optimismo… al menos solía ser incansable su optimismo.

Severus entendió que había arruinado su mejor relación al ser tan obtuso y negarse a ver a Harry como su compañero, su amante en vez de un ser molesto. Severus de verdad amaba a Harry pero hasta ahora, él se había puesto como prioridad, dejando a Harry "convenientemente" al lado, como había descrito Albus.

Y eso era otra cosa, ¿Qué tanto de sus "necesidades" eran suyas realmente? Seguía enseñando en Hogwarts y tenía este negocio de pociones como anexo a sus obligaciones, y nunca pensó si de verdad esto era lo que quería.

Nunca le dijo a Harry que lo amaba, y prefería demostrárselo físicamente, pensando erróneamente que Harry interpretaría el sexo como una declaración de amor. Pero no era gratuita su renuencia a decir en voz alta su afecto por el hombre, cada vez que había amado a alguien, este alguien desaparecía de su vida.

Le dijo a Lily que la quería por medio de una carta, que escaparan juntos días antes del ataque, ella nunca contestó la carta y murió. Le dijo a su madre que la amaba y ella murió un mes después de eso… Solo con esas dos muertes, Severus cerró su corazón y Harry se filtró ahí dentro, pero Severus jamás le dijo que lo amaba, temeroso inconscientemente de que Harry se iría, lo que de todas formas termino haciendo.

Por Merlín que iba a odiar cada minuto de lo que planeaba hacer pero era hora de poner en orden su propia mente antes de decidir su siguiente paso. Quería a Harry de vuelta consigo, pero no podía ofrecerle al mismo hombre roto que Harry había cuidado hasta que se cansó de solo dar y no recibir. Era hora de que Severus Snape copiara a Fawkes y se destruyera para renacer.

* * *

Hermione y Ron no querían llegar con buenas noticias cuando todos estaban tan preocupados por Harry, pero la verdad de las cosas, es que ella y Ron se habían comprometido el mismo día que Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place diciendo que se había cansado de esperar a Severus.

Hermione casi respiró aliviada cuando escucho que Harry había abandonado a Severus y ahora no estaba tan segura de que hubiera sido la decisión más sensata de su amigo. Supo por múltiples chismes en su trabajo en el ministerio, que la propiedad de Spinner's End había sido demolida y convertida al control muggle, de forma que nadie sabía ahora donde residía Snape.

Evidentemente, todos habían creído que Harry no era amado, pero sino, ¿Por qué el hombre había destruido su casa? No había sido un ataque, de eso estaba segura, sino que los chismosos de la oficina, habían comentado algo sobre un hombre enloquecido por amor y como esa horrible propiedad se había tardado en ser destruida.

Curiosa, Hermione había logrado colarse a la oficina de propiedades mágicas y encontró que efectivamente, Spinner's End había sido catalogada como medio mágica, únicamente hasta que Snape había nacido, y luego completamente mágica cuando los padres de Snape fallecieron. Había una hoja anexa con una investigación policial conjunta con los aurores por una sospecha de asesinato del padre hacia la madre de Snape.

Lo que leyó era horrible y por alguna extraña razón, sonaba similar a la vida hogareña de Harry, ambos solos, rotos y maltratados, pero Snape al menos tenía a su madre, aunque no fuera de gran ayuda.

Hermione se fue de la oficina sintiéndose pesada en el alma.

* * *

Ron le comunicó a solas a sus padres, su compromiso con Hermione. Su prometida se había sentido indispuesta luego del trabajo y se acostó a dormir una siesta, dejando a Ron el lidiar con sus padres.

Molly estaba exultante de alegría y ya estaba dando ideas para la boda y diciendo lo hermosa que se vería Hermione de novia, y Ron diciéndole que se tranquilizara, ya que tardarían al menos otro año en tener tiempo de casarse.

Ron se había cansado de ser Auror. Sin Harry ahí, el trabajo se había vuelto duro y horrible. Ron no sabía lidiar con tantas cosas y preocupaciones y había decidido renunciar. Irónicamente, Hermione había apoyado su decisión, ya que ella le confesó que en realidad no parecía un buen trabajo, luego de haber estado lidiando con Voldemort y compañía. Era como nunca haber parado de perseguir a las sombras.

Pero sin ser Auror, Ron no estaba seguro de para qué era bueno, así que mientras tanto, había tomado un empleo con los gemelos quienes aceptaron gustosos su ayuda mientras encontraba su verdadera vocación.

Arthur felicitó a su hijo por pensar bien las cosas a futuro mientras Molly abrazaba a su hijo diciéndole que lo que él quisiera estaba bien.

Aún no habían hablado sobre Harry y los planes de adopción, ya que no estaban seguros aún de sí Harry aceptaría o no. Arthur le había escrito a la tía Muriel, quién comentó que era extraño que Arthur quisiera otro hijo y menos uno tan adulto, pero que en fin, era su problema si quería otra boca que alimentar. Claro está, Arthur omitió astutamente el nombre de Harry en toda su carta, de forma que la tía Muriel diera la información correcta en vez de una que le pareciera "adecuada" para el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Ron suspiro en el abrazo de su mamá y a pesar de lo molesto de que su madre siguiera planeando la boda, estaba feliz. Y se preguntó si le había parecido así de molesto a Harry que hablaran de algo sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Su madre seguía dando idea tras idea sobre ceremonias, ramos y vestidos sin escuchar a Ron o su padre. ¡Merlín! Vaya que era molesto.

No fue una epifanía, sino más bien un recordatorio para Ron, de que Harry era distinto a lo que todos esperaban de un héroe. Harry solo era un chico más, y seguramente se sintió abrumado con todos los planes que todos habían hecho pensando en que sabían mejor que él lo que él quería.

Bueno, estaba demostrado que incluso uno mismo, no conocía perfectamente cualquiera de sus propios deseos. Él lo sabía mejor ahora. Ser auror no era lo que él quería para su vida y ahora, estaba tan perdido como cuando tenía 11 años ¿Qué quería en realidad para su vida?


	4. La ley de la inercia esta para romperse

**03.- La ley de la inercia esta para romperse**

* * *

Los Giordano eran… raros, pero raros buenos… era complicado. Harry encontró fácilmente a Orlena Giordano quién estaba "casada" con Cosmo Papadopoulos. Cosmo era hijo de madre italiana y padre griego, de forma tal que su nombre era una curiosa mezcla de ambas culturas, lo que fue fácil, dado que Cosmo era un nombre común en Italia y un tanto frecuente en Grecia.

Como fuera, Cosmo conoció a Orlena en un paseo turístico en la isla de Capri, y Cosmo no regreso a Grecia, sino que se quedó en Capri. Persiguió ferozmente a Orlena hasta que esta le concedió una cita… luego de presentarle a su hermana Malena (la ama de llaves de Harry) y sus otros 7 hermanos varones: Luca, Renzo, Lorenzo, Mattias, Giuseppe, Stefano y el menor Valentino.

Todos ellos pescadores, rudos y bastante protectores de sus hermanitas… que eran más viciosas y letales que cualquiera de sus hermanitos. Así que historia aparte de Malena que se casó joven y enamoradísima de un tal Piero, la historia de Orlena y Cosmo era un paralelismo a la suya con Severus.

Cosmo persiguió a Orlena, y Orlena finalmente cedió a los avances de Cosmo. Un año después, estaban "casándose" en una ceremonia privada, pero no firmaron los papeles gubernamentales para dar validez a su enlace.

Pero si eso no fuera poco, Orlena era una bruja y era la tercera de sus hermanos en tener magia. Malena era completamente muggle, por eso no reconoció la magia en Harry, pero Orlena si la sintió, al igual que Luca y Mattias, quienes eran los otros brujos de la familia.

Resultó que la madre de Orlena era una bruja mientras su padre un muggle, de ahí la mezcla de muggles y magos en esa familia.

Como fuera, Orlena le presentó a toda la familia, ya que todos sus hermanos vivían en casas apenas unos metros separados. Esta familia le recordaba fuertemente a los Weasley y no lo dejaron irse luego de la cena, en donde comió el equivalente a una cena al estilo Ron.

Orlena y Cosmo rápidamente desplegaron el sofá-cama de la sala y Harry durmió como tronco durante 12 horas y fue despertado por una bocina puesta en su oído por Luca, quién corrió apenas hizo su broma, lanzando un _Protego_ detrás de él para evitar cualquier cosa que Harry le lanzara en su venganza bien exigida.

Harry entonces desayuno el mejor pescado frito en salsa de tomate que hubiera probado y Orlena lo mando a pescar con sus hermanos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Harry notó que había estado siendo mandado por Orlena desde que llegó y él nunca se cuestionó ninguna de sus órdenes.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por la sonrisa de Orlena y Cosmo mientras cocinaban y lo mandaban a pelar papas y zanahorias para un estofado de carne. Luca y Mattias limpiaban la pesca con hechizos específicos mientras el resto de los Giordano empacaba la pesca en orden: la de venta y la de consumo.

Las esposas de los Giordano estaban cosechando verduras y frutas del huerto vertical de las paredes de la casa construida en un acantilado y que tenía un pequeño muelle de donde salían los Giordano a pescar. Harry pensó que le gustaría una casa frente al mar cuando regresara a Inglaterra en unos años.

Los niños Giordano estaban poniendo la mesa. Una mesa de madera larga, larga y tardaron un rato en poner el mantel enorme, hecho y bordado a mano, y todos los platos. Entre los 7 hermanos, Orlena y su marido, los hijos del matrimonio (que al igual que los hermanos, vivián apenas a metros de distancia entre ellos pero a un par de kilómetros lejos de sus padres, los hijos de los hermanos y un par de nietos de Luca, eran cerca de 65 personas.

Harry ahora entendía la necesidad del hechizo _Engorgio_.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Harry había pasado un mes en casa de los Giordano e incluso, le habían dejado una de las habitaciones extras que tenían. Harry sabía que era hora de partir, y se lo dijo a Orlena.

Ese día, Orlena estaba sentada en una banca-columpio que Cosmo le había instalado cerca del acantilado para que pudiera ver las puestas de sol en el jardín. Harry se sentó a su lado y no tuvo necesidad de hablar.

—Mañana partes, ¿Cierto _bambino_? —.

—Sí, yo… gracias por su hospitalidad—.

Orlena sonrió—Gracias a ti Harry. Nos diste la oportunidad de amarte—.

—No entiendo…—.

—Oh pequeño _stronzo_—Harry sonreía cada que Orlena le llamaba "idiota" en su idioma. Le recordaba mucho a Severus esta mujer, aunque ella era de piel morena en vez de cetrina y tenía una sonrisa fácil, aunque compartía el cabello negro y los ojos intensos—Se que tu viaje apenas comenzó, sé que tienes el corazón roto y que has salido de tu cascaron, solo un poco. No querido, aun tienes mucho mundo por recorrer ¿Por qué no visitas a los padres de Cosmo en Grecia? Ellos son muy agradables y estoy segura de que te recibirán muy bien. Solo toma en cuenta que son totalmente muggles—.

Harry sonrió—¿Cómo sabes que tengo el corazón roto? —.

—Porque yo misma tenía esa cara cuando conocí a Cosmo. Acababa de terminar una relación de años cuando Cosmo me conoció y no quería tener nada que ver con el romance de nuevo. Cosmo fue mucho más tenaz que yo y termine enamorada de él. No se lo digo a menudo, pero espero que él lo sepa cuando prueba mi comida, es mi forma de decirle que lo amo más que nada—.

—Cosmo lo sabe. Me dice que lo nota en tus ojos cuando crees que no te está viendo—.

—Lo sé—Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Esa noche, Cosmo le confesó a Harry que de hecho, si habían llenado los papeles gubernamentales y estaban legalmente casados. Los enviaron días después de su boda, pero le contaban esta historia a sus hijos para darles algo que contar. Se sentían un poco "rebeldes" al contarles esto a sus hijos.

Harry sonrió y le contó lo que dijo Orlena sobre visitar a sus padres y Cosmo secundo la idea de su esposa.

Como era la última cena de Harry con los Giordano, hicieron una comida digna de la realeza para despedir a Harry y Harry sonrió nostalgia por su hogar, pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que la decisión de alejarse de Inglaterra era la correcta.

Harry ahora estaba tres kilos más arriba de su peso inicial, pero más musculoso y estilizado que cuando estaba en los aurores. La pesca, nadar y ayudar en el jardín, cargar la venta y ayudar en la casa de los Giordano, le había dado un cuerpo mucho mejor que el que tenía al salir de su país. Entre Mónaco, Nápoles y Capri, Harry se sentía renovado físicamente.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar un pescado frito con papas en honor a su país natal, Harry tardo casi una hora en despedirse de toda la familia y salió cargado de buenos recuerdos de su estadía con aquella familia tan amorosa, y llevaba en su cajuela del auto, un libro de recetas nuevo para enviarle a la señora Weasley. Iba a amarlo.

Su siguiente destino estaba en la mira. La isla de Mykonos y la familia Papadopoulos.

* * *

Minerva fue hasta la antigua casa de Spinner's End, solo para comprobar lo que le había dicho Albus. Se había resistido mucho a ir, ya que Severus Snape estaba… perdido. No es que dejara de dar clases, sino que ignoraba completamente a todos.

Los accidentes en Pociones aumentaron por esto, ya que normalmente era el ácido y horrible carácter de Severus lo que mantenía el orden en esa clase. Alumnos de todas las casas llegaban con quemaduras o partes extras en lugares donde pociones arruinadas los habían tocado.

La mente de Severus no estaba en sus clases, eso era evidente, pero Minerva superviso sus clases y las estaba dando… bueno, como cualquier otro profesor. Daba la conferencia sobre la clase, asignaba la poción, revisaba la poción y despedía a la clase. Pero ya no pululaba por entre las mesas, no quitaba puntos y ya nadie le tenía mucho miedo cuando pasaba a su lado.

En general, Severus parecía alguna clase de _Inferius_ que hubiera sido ordenado a dar clases y nada más. Minerva incluso observo que durante las comidas, Severus apenas tomaba bocado y se limitaba a pasar la comida de un lado del plato al otro, para minutos antes de que acabara la hora, comer deprisa todo el plato y salir casi corriendo de la mesa a su siguiente clase.

Y era mucho peor luego de la última clase. Llego tan lejos como para delegar las responsabilidades de la casa a los prefectos, ya que él había dejado de estar disponible fuera de los horarios de clases y las comidas, incluso en los fines de semana.

Minerva estaba segura de que todo era a causa de Harry, pero había oído de Albus que Severus estaba en "proceso de transformación" y que había vendido la casa de Spinner's End, o mejor dicho, demolido. Por eso estaba ahí ahora. El terreno estaba llano y nada denotaba que hubiera habido antes una casa.

Recorrió el terreno en su forma animaga y observó a su alrededor. El pueblo estaba agonizando y recordó cuando entregó su carta a Severus hace tanto tiempo. En ese entonces, el pueblo apenas estaba muriendo, pero ahora… estaba en sus últimos estertores.

Este lugar era horrible para crecer, y era horrible para cualquier relación. Y aun así, Harry había estado ahí por un año antes de huir a rumbo desconocido. Severus había copiado su ejemplo en una proporción menor y fuera de Albus, nadie sabía dónde estaba, pero no educabas a los merodeadores sin aprender una o dos cosas y así fue como ahora sabía la nueva dirección de Severus.

El gato atigrado desapareció entre la maleza y una bruja envuelta en tartán Apareció en las costas de Marazion, en Cornwall.

Apenas cambio su forma animaga, corrió entre las piernas de la gente y fuera de algunas personas que le intentaban dar trozos de pescado (que tuvo que aceptar, después de todo, era un gato) y algunos niños que querían cargarla, localizo a Severus arrastrando un carrito con artículos diversos entre cosas para bricolaje y víveres.

Minerva fue siguiendo al hombre y observo que pasaba por un puesto que vendía frascos con conchas y compraba algunos. Eso era raro. Luego, pasó por un puesto que vendía estrellas luminosas, de esas que se pegaban en los cuartos de los niños y brillaban al apagar las luces y pintura del mismo efecto y Severus también compro esos artículos.

Minerva ahora estaba intrigada.

El misterio de esos objetos quedo develado durante ese día. Severus puso manos a la obra y fue pegando las conchas en los marcos de la puerta y ventanas de un cuarto de su nuevo hogar, que daba a una laguna preciosa donde se había instalado un columpio en la rama de un árbol vecino al agua. Parecía el cuarto que le gustaría a una niña, lleno de conchas marinas, y las paredes estaban pintadas como una escena del mar caribe o un arrecife de coral. Los tonos azules y violetas eran hermosos y toda la habitación recordaba al hogar de una sirena o algo así.

La siguiente habitación estaba pintada en tonos azul oscuro en el techo e iba graduando hacia el piso a un morado y naranja y finalmente un azul claro. La habitación estaba ambientada como un anochecer hacia un atardecer, simulando el cielo. Severus paso un buen rato pegando las estrellas en el techo y parte de las paredes, imitando una bóveda celeste donde se podía apreciar las osas y algunas constelaciones: leo y capricornio.

El resto de los artículos se repartieron en el resto de la casa: cojines bordados en la sala, sabanas con grabados tribales en la habitación principal, cortinas suntuosas en cada habitación, un reloj de gato que movía sus ojos al marcar el ritmo con la cola en la cocina, ese tipo de detalles.

Minerva no entendía bien que estaba pasando hasta que Severus empezó a preparar la cena: estaba cocinando biryani de verduras y una tarta de chocolate. Dos de los favoritos de Harry para comer.

Cuando observó bien la casa, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. La casa, toda ella, estaba siendo adecuada para Harry. Había detalles que Harry había mencionado que le gustaban, como la decoración impar de la sala de los Weasley y Severus había adecuado esa decoración con su propio gusto, de forma que la casa parecía el hogar de ambos. Las cortinas de tela suave, pero de doble tela para bloquear todo el sol, un acuerdo entre ambos gustos de los dos hombres.

Severus estaba haciendo un hogar para Harry.

El hombre comió su cena y guardo el resto y se fue a dormir, mirando a las estrellas un momento y soltando una lagrima antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Minerva se fue de ahí, sabiendo que su amigo estaba mal por la ausencia de Harry. No había barreras en su hogar y no estaba usando magia para nada, más allá de sus clases en Hogwarts y al parecer, sus pociones, si es que el laboratorio de pociones aledaño decía algo.

Antes de irse, Minerva dio una última mirada al lugar y observo un campo de quidditch donde estaba una bandera de Gryffindor en todo su esplendor. Minerva sintió que su corazón se desgarraba por su amigo y decidió ayudar.

La mañana siguiente, recibió a Snape tomando café cuando una lechuza llegó con un mensaje de Minerva y una dirección de una psicóloga que Minerva le prometió, era excelente para asuntos de la mente humana mágica.

Severus pensó en tirar el trozo de pergamino, pero terminó guardándolo. Luego de horas, se atrevió a hacer una cita. Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que Harry se fuera.

* * *

Ginny iba rumbo a la mansión Longbottom luego de que la tía Muriel no pudiera dar información sobre un ritual de adopción adecuado para Harry, y sus padres estaban investigando en otras fuentes. Ginny tuvo esta inspiración de buscar en otras familias sangrepura y ya había ido a preguntar a los Malfoy.

Extrañamente, Draco Malfoy fue civil con ella y le dijo que fuera de los rituales que sus padres ya habían investigado, no había muchos que pudieran hacer con una persona adulta, fuera de un enlace matrimonial.

Sin embargo, le había dado la pista de que los Longbottom habían adoptado a un adulto una ocasión, para que esta persona pudiera contraer nupcias con una chica de sangrepura cuyos padres no aceptarían a un nacido muggle para ella.

Por eso, Ginny estaba ahora esperando en la sala de la mansión, bajo la escrutiñadora mirada de Augusta Longbottom. El silencio era tenso y podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero fue roto cuando Neville entro y abrazo a Ginny de forma efusiva y amable.

Neville guió a Ginny a uno de los invernaderos porque tenía que trabajar con algunas plantas y mientras podrían platicar. Ginny fue sentada en una hermosa banca de hierro forjado y mármol, en medio de un jardín frondoso que era el famoso invernadero.

El edificio estaba hecho de metal duende y cristal hechizado, de forma que la temperatura en el interior era la ideal para plantas de bosque en pleno verano. Estaban en otoño y se agradecía un clima más cálido. Un elfo trajo un servicio de té de plata y una bandeja de bocadillos de varios pisos y Neville estaba comentando sobre una nueva planta traída de la india, un esqueje de té de Darjeeling al que su abuela era aficionada.

—Pero, ustedes pueden pagar su té importado—Empezó Ginny, bebiendo el té—¿Pro que traer un esqueje de la planta? —.

—Tengo la idea de crear una variedad de té enteramente mágica, pero necesito un lugar donde empezar. Además, la abuela es aficionada al té de Darjeeling y no me cuesta nada el criar las hojas aquí. ¿Sabías que el té es más fuerte cuando está recién seco? Creo que la abuela apreciaría mucho poder probar un té recién secado y hecho—.

—Eso es tan… considerado y lindo de tu parte, Nev. Luna es una chica afortunada—.

—Oh, vaya que lo es, pero supongo que Rolf puede decirte más de eso que yo—.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es Rolf? —.

—Oh, ¿Luna no te dijo? —Neville dejó de trasplantar bulbos de tulipanes negros y se limpió con un Scourgify la ropa y se lavó las manos rápidamente en el lavabo instalado para ese fin cerca de la mesa. Tomo un sorbo de su té antes de contestar—Terminamos, hace como medio año, pero nos separamos en buenos términos—.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ustedes eran tan lindos juntos que daban nauseas! —.

Neville rió—Vaya, pues gracias, pero no. Luna es… Luna. Es hermosa e indomable, y ve el mundo de cierta forma, y yo la quiero, pero ya no la amo, ni ella a mí, no como pareja. Sencillamente queríamos cosas diferentes. Mi sueño es traer nuevas variedades de plantas al mundo mágico y elevar el apellido de mi familia más allá de "héroes de guerra". Ella quería ver el mundo y descubrir animales que nadie más allá visto. Eso y su esquivo Snorkack de cuernos arrugados—.

Ginny suspiró—Hermione y Ron se comprometieron ¿Sabes? Ese día en Grimmauld Place cuando todos llegamos, invitados por Sirius a celebrar que Harry se había separado de Snape… pero no nos dijeron nada porque estaban felices de que Harry estuviera lejos de él. Creo que mis padres, Hermione, Ron y yo, nos dejamos llevar y alejamos a Harry con todos nuestros planes—.

Neville suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—Creo que todos supusimos saber que quería Harry y no le dimos la oportunidad de decírnoslo. La abuela me dio un regaño de horas luego de contarle eso ¿Sabes? Dijo que ahora el, y cito, "pobre Snape" iba a tener el corazón roto—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Lo que oíste. La abuela estaba defendiendo a Snape y entonces me quede pensando que quizás no sabíamos nada en realidad de ellos dos. No sabemos cómo es Snape, que piensa o como es de expresivo. Solo conocemos una faceta del hombre, pero Harry debió haber visto algo en él si se enamoró así de profundo del hombre—.

—Quizás… no lo sé. Ya no estoy segura de nada—Ginny suspiro y Neville le sirvió un poco más de té—Mira, yo siempre tuve esta idea de casarme con Harry, pero mamá me hizo notar que quizás no estaba enamorada de Harry, sino de la idea de Harry, de cómo me imaginaba que sería Harry en vez de quién era él—.

—Eso tiene sentido. Él siempre despreció ese título del Niño-Que-Vivió—.

—Si, entonces hablamos mis papás y yo y ellos confesaron que quisieron adoptar a Harry, pero Dumbledore no lo permitió, por todo el asunto de las protecciones de sangre—.

—Eso, desgraciadamente, tiene sentido también. Si la adopción no estaba basada en un profundo amor, tan grande como el de una madre biológica, el lazo de las protecciones sanguíneas se hubiera roto—.

—Es lo que dijeron ellos. Entonces hemos estado buscando una adopción mágica para un adulto, pero no hemos encontrado ninguno—.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que habías venido a verme—Ginny se sonrojo y Neville se empezó a reír—Calma, Ginny, sé que también venias a verme, pero lo principal era encontrar esa información. No me ofendo, de verdad—Neville tomó uno de los sándwiches y se lo comió en tres bocados—Mira, la abuela es la guardiana de esa información, así que le diré lo que buscas, pero ella seguramente cuestionara a tus padres antes de darles el ritual y eso solo sucederá si ella cree que son justos sus deseos—.

—Entonces ¿Qué debo decirle a mis padres? —.

—Diles que la abuela los invitara a tomar el té en algún momento, pronto—.

* * *

Harry estaba en un asiento de primera clase en un avión con rumbo a los Estados Unidos. ¿La razón? Los Papadopoulos estaban en la víspera de una visita a sus parientes en California y otro en Nueva York. Pero siendo que Harry estaba viajando para conocer el mundo, los Papadopoulos le invitaron a acompañarlos, así que solo se quedaron dos semanas en Mykonos y luego partieron rumbo a Nueva York.

Harry insistió en pagar la diferencia de los boletos y ambos Papadopoulos estaban ahora en primera clase, luego de haber comprado dos boletos de clase turista. Harry procuro conseguir los mejores asientos y ambos ancianos estaban agradecidos con el simpático joven.

Mientras comían la cena del avión y la pareja platicaba de todo y nada, Harry repasaba esas dos semanas en compañía de los Papadopoulos. La pareja tenía una personalidad explosiva y peleaban constantemente, pero al final de la tarde, Nikos besaba a su esposa en el cabello y Sylvana le devolvía el gesto con un suave beso en los labios y continuaban sus actividades.

Harry estaba perplejo porque luego de tres días, Nikos empezó a insultarlo cuando estaba intentando ayudar a Sylvana con un guisado de cabra. Harry le dijo a Sylvana que pensaba que le había caído bien a Nikos y se le hacía raro que cambiara de parecer, y Sylvana se echó a reír al tiempo que le decía a Harry, que así era como Nikos decía _"confió en ti y me agradas"_. Nikos solo insultaba a aquellos a los que consideraba amigos.

A los que amaba, les daba apodos y peleaba con ellos constantemente. Con Sylvana peleaba a diario por cada cosa estúpida que podía pensar, lo que siguiendo esa lógica, significaba que Sylvana era el amor de su vida.

Otra cosa que notó, es que Nikos era devoto de la iglesia griega ortodoxa, mientras Sylvana era devota de San Genaro (el santo de Nápoles) pero se había "convertido" a la iglesia griega para poder casarse con Nikos, y Nikos había construido un nicho para la estatua de San Genaro que tenía Sylvana.

Harry recordaba las comidas con los Giordano y rezaban en cada comida. A veces el seguía las oraciones y en general, todos los Giordano tenían una fe profunda en un poder superior. Harry se empezó a cuestionar en que creía él.

No era devoto de nada como estas personas, pero creía que había algo más allá de la forma material de los hombres. Cuando murió, vio a la muerte en la forma de Albus, quizás porque creía como todos, que estaba muerto, aunque luego volviera de "entre los muertos" y confesara su estratagema para evitar que los aurores tomaran a Snape como prisionero y limpiaran su nombre.

Mientras la muerte se le presento y explico las cosas, Harry comprendió que era solo uno de muchos hombres que habían estado antes que él, y que lo verdaderamente relevante era el aquí y ahora. Que era bueno planear el futuro, pero no perderse en esos planes y adaptarse. Vivir, había dicho Dumbledore esa ocasión. No concentrarse en los sueños y vivir.

Harry se había concentrado mucho en sus sueños a futuro y se olvidó de vivir el día. Por eso estaba aquí en el avión en vez de al lado de Severus, pero no por estar lejos, dejaba de pensar en él, pero cada vez estaba más y más lejano ese dolor que asociaba con el hombre en sus pensamientos.

Rezó la única oración que se aprendió con los Giordano y dedico sus pensamientos a Severus, pero esta vez, pensando en que deseaba que el hombre estuviera bien y fuera feliz. Cuando terminó, se sintió más ligero y sonrió antes de dormir.

Los Papadopoulos estaban dormidos y Nikos cubría con cariño a Sylvana con la cobija que les llevo la azafata y otro pensamiento salvaje apareció en la vanguardia de su mente ¿Severus quizás le había dicho que lo amaba, en su propia forma, igual que Nikos peleaba para decir "me importas"?

Ese era un pensamiento que valía la pena considerar, pero no ahora. Harry lo llevó hasta el final de su mente y se prometió volver a pensar en ello más adelante, cuando doliera mucho menos el pensar en Severus.

* * *

Snape estaba ahora sentado incómodamente en un diván, mientras la psicóloga squib estaba haciéndole preguntas extrañas. Finalmente, la mujer se calló y quedó un silencio incomodo y lo que le seguía.

Luego de un par de instantes, Severus empezó a hablar de una tontería sobre calderos y sus idiotas estudiantes y terminó esa sesión hablando de sus padres y sus problemas maritales. Cuando la psicóloga dijo que el tiempo había terminado, Severus se sentía más ligero.

La mujer propuso que se vieran una vez por semana y luego de algunas sesiones verían cambiar el método de su terapia, pero mientras, el diván parecía ser adecuado para él.

Severus no entendía muy bien qué había pasado, pero hablar de la relación de sus padres con alguien ajeno a su historia fue… liberador.

* * *

Hermione estaba en su oficina, cargando papeles y papeles de alguna legislación que quizás no sería vista en el Wizengamot. Se sentía inútil intentando pasar leyes a favor de las criaturas para que estas fueran desechadas por cosas como su edad o porque "que iba a saber una heroína de guerra de las vicisitudes de las criaturas". Si hubiera estado Harry, quizás la habrían escuchado, pero la ausencia del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, era una noticia extendida.

Esto no era lo que ella quería de su vida. Quería hacer un cambio en el mundo. El mundo mágico inglés estaba rezagado por mucho de su contraparte muggle. Hermione comprendía que mucho de esa diferenciación eran los prejuicios, pero algunos eran ridículos.

Veelas y hombres lobos eran tratados como "fenómenos de circo" cuando eran ciudadanos perfectamente capaces de seguir las leyes y contribuir a la sociedad. Y luego estaban los mortífagos menores liberados.

Había una corriente de maltrato a los delincuentes recién liberados de Azkaban. Gente como Draco Malfoy, que jamás pisaron Azkaban, eran tratados como escoria, pero aquellos liberados de la prisión, eran el equivalente de los indeseables de las castas hindúes.

¡Incluso las criaturas tenían más derechos que ellos!

Hermione estaba harta y convoco todas sus cosas en una caja, al encogió y entro a la oficina de su jefa, una bruja vieja y seca del cerebro y cuerpo y le dio un saludo de dedo medio, antes de gritarle que renunciaba a un empleo de mierda.

Salió de esa oficina con la frente en alto, mientras varias de las becarias le aplaudían al pasar. Todas querían hacer un cambio en el mundo y admiraban el valor de esta chica que creía que el cambio era posible. Si ella empezaba algo, quizás ellas podrían seguirla.

Hermione Apareció frente a Sortilegios Weasley, entró y localizo rápidamente a Ron. Ron volteó al verla y se acercó, pero no esperaba el beso ardiente y demandante de su prometida, quién al tenerlo cerca, aplastó sus labios contra él e hizo ruborizar a algunas chicas que estaban comprando ahí, y algunos silbidos de lobo de los chicos que los rodeaban.

Cuando se separaron, Ron estaba rojo brillante de toda la cara, pero sonriendo como si los Chudley Cannons hubieran ganado la copa.

—Eso fue… genial. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? —.

Hermione rodeo a Ron con sus brazos—Renuncie—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Renuncie a mi trabajo Ron, estaba harta. Esa bruja reseca nunca escuchara mis ideas. Ni mías, ni de nadie. Nunca podré hacer un cambio si trabajo para esa oficina o cualquiera del ministerio—.

—Y por eso, Ron, es que tienes mucha suerte de haber capturado a la bruja más brillante de su generación—George rodeo a su cuñada con un brazo, mientras Fred rodeaba a Ron con uno de los suyos.

—Supongo que una celebración está en la agenda, ¿China, Hindú o Italiana? ¿O tienen algo más radical en mente? —.

Hermione rió ante las payasadas de sus cuñados—¿Qué opinan de turca o una barbacoa coreana? —Los ojos de Ron brillaron al oír "barbacoa", así que Hermione sonrió—Creo que Ron apoya la barbacoa—.

—Entonces barbacoa será—.

Una hora después, Sortilegios Weasley estaba siendo cerrado mientras Fred, George, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante para ir a la barbacoa coreana más cercana. Mientras caminaban por las calles llenas de Londres, Hermione estaba pensando en qué hacer para lograr sus objetivos y tuvo una epifanía al ver las multitudes muggles.

Había estado jugando con las reglas de los magos, pero ella había sido criada como muggle. Quizás era hora de poner en juego algunas cosas muggle para variar. Esa perra que tuvo por jefa y todos los traseros secos y arrugados del Wizengamot (bueno, con excepción de algunas personas del tribunal, que si bien eran igual de secos y arrugados, al menos la escuchaban),no iban a saber que los golpeo.


	5. La libertad esta en los limites

**04.- La libertad esta en los limites y viceversa**

* * *

Harry estaba en una cita con Snape. Más concretamente, su décima cita desde que convenció al hombre de que no intentaba espiarlo, arrestarlo o vengarse de él y que solo quería conocerlo mejor. La quinta cita desde que había logrado un beso del hombre y la cuarta luego de que pasaron una hora en su sofá besándose hasta necesitar aire. La tercera desde que Snape le había mostrado lo maravilloso de la masturbación conjunta, y la segunda luego de que Harry había probado las mieles del sexo oral en su primer 69.

No era la cita más espectacular. Una sencilla cena en la sombría casa de un hombre sombrío. Pero si sabías mirar, podías ver destellos de luz en todas partes. Un poco como la bóveda celeste. Un mar de terciopelo negro que sin estrellas se veía ominoso, pero con ellas, el cielo era una fuente inagotable de sueños y esperanzas.

Así es como Harry veía a Severus. Un monto de luciérnagas danzando en medio de un mar de oscuridad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Snape que odiaba la melaza, había cocinado una tarta de ella. Harry no dijo nada y se comió el postre gustoso, luego de una comida bastante saludable con proteínas magras y vegetales.

Ambos hombres se movieron a la sala y Snape le tendió a Harry un vaso de whiskey, apenas un dedo con un par de hielos. Bebieron en un cómodo silencio y Harry lo rompió, agradeciendo la cena a su anfitrión.

Snape asintió en reconocimiento y volvieron a su silencio. Una vez terminado el whiskey, Harry se levantó y dijo que le enviaría una lechuza para otra cita, y esperaba aceptara. Ya se había movido un paso hacía la chimenea cuando Snape desterró los vasos hacia la cocina y jaló a Harry de su camisa, dejándolo caer sobre el sillón.

La fría mirada distante en eses ojos negros había desaparecido y Harry observó algo indefinido en ellos. Como si hubiera fuego detrás de los oscuros orbes. El rostro de Snape parecía más el de un animal hambriento y Harry trago saliva duramente. Se sentía como si fuera una presa de caza y Snape era el cazador.

El beso demandante que siguió a esa mirada, despertó los instintos de Harry, que se aferró con ambas manos a la espalda del hombre mientras este lo tendía a lo largo de aquel sillón, haciéndolo rechinar mientras las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban.

Snape paró sus caricias y cerró con un sencillo movimiento de varita la red flu, también desvaneció la ropa de ambos, dejándolos desnudos. Harry sentía que estaba ruborizado en todo su cuerpo, pero Snape ahora estaba observándolo detenidamente, como si quisiera grabar la imagen de Harry así en su memoria.

Los labios del hombre entonces pasaron a posarse en el cuello del joven y succionaron hasta que Harry gimió, el hombre estaba lamiendo y chupando el mismo punto hasta que una marca morada, casi negra, apareció en el cuello de Harry. Fue entonces que esos labios movieron su recorrido hacia su pecho, dejando sus pezones sensibles y doloridos por esos chupeteos.

El camino de chupetones fue marcado hasta su ingle, donde Harry estaba seguro de que pararía, pero para su sorpresa, Snape continuo sus ministraciones hasta las piernas y luego procedió a chupar los dedos de sus pies, enviando corrientes de placer a su ingle.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, cubierto de marcas de amor en todo el cuerpo y con las piernas abiertas, expuesto completamente a merced de Snape y su boca pecaminosa. Cuando Harry empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, Snape movió su boca hacía el miembro erecto de Harry que se encontraba dirigido hacia él, invitándole a probarlo.

Snape aceptó la invitación y engulló la bulbosa y goteante cabeza entre sus labios, salivando y sorbiendo los jugos del joven que estaba gimiendo mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de ébano en la cabeza de su amante.

Harry apenas registro cuando las manos de Snape se movieron hacia sus piernas y las elevaban, colocando una almohada debajo suyo y luego, colocando en un Angulo, aún más expuesto ante el hombre.

Snape movió sus caricias bucales hacia la entrada de Harry, abandonando ese miembro que se le antojaba delicioso, para pasar a degustar el plato principal. Harry pensó que eso podía ser algo asqueroso, pero Snape estaba lamiendo su esfínter y dejándolo ensalivado mientras esa lengua intentaba penetrarlo y lográndolo luego de un rato.

La intensidad de la caricia envió a Harry al límite y lo relajo instantáneamente luego del orgasmo, momento que Snape aprovecho para deslizar un dedo en el apretado anillo de músculos. Harry respingo, pero la boca de Snape volvió a tomar su pene apenas flácido y lo volvió duro de nuevo, mientras ese dedo continuaba explorando su interior.

Fue distraído diestramente mientras a ese dedo, se le unía un hermano y luego otro, abriéndole, preparándole para algo más grande. Harry casi quería gritar de alegría. Había soñado tantas veces con este momento, perder su virginidad con el hombre que amaba.

Snape dejó ese miembro que le daba tanto placer y Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que su amante estaba arrodillado en la alfombra, mirándolo como si nunca hubiera visto nada más hermoso que a él, lleno de chupetones y positivamente lujurioso. Las piernas de Harry fueron colocadas sobre los hombros de Snape, dejando a Harry a merced del hombre.

Nunca dejó de mirarlo, y cuando Snape empezó a empujar en su interior, quemándole, jamás abandono esos ojos. Quería transmitirle tantas cosas al hombre. Snape jadeo cuando sus testículos golpearon las nalgas del joven, sabiendo que por fin estaba enfundado en ese cálido interior.

Harry suspiro y gimió, aferrándose con ambas manos del cuello del hombre, y este empezó a balancearse, moviendo hacia adelante y atrás sus caderas, sacando parte de su miembro del interior del joven y empujándose de vuelta en él.

El vaivén de ambos cuerpos era pausado, lento y estaba enviando descargas eléctricas por todo el sistema nervioso de ambos hombres. Harry estaba a punto de estallar como fuegos artificiales. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus ojos tenían lágrimas de felicidad mientras era tomado, reclamado por su amor.

Severus reclamo esa boca y beso a Harry de forma tal, que Harry se sintió amado y querido como nunca. Sus lenguas imitaban lo que pasaba en su región sur y pronto, ambos gimieron en el beso cuando el orgasmo llegó a sus cuerpos.

Languideciendo, ambos hombres se separaron a regañadientes y Severus salió de Harry, estirando las piernas en la alfombra y descansando la espalda en el sillón. Harry ahora estaba con las piernas extendidas, jadeando e intentando regular su respiración mientras veía al hombre lanzar un rápido _Scourgify_ y convocar su ropa.

Snape empezó a vestirse y fue a la cocina a preparar algo parecido a una bebida fría, quizás limonada. Harry estaba desconcertado y no entendía como el hombre que lo había poseído tan amorosa y apasionadamente, era de repente tan desapegado de él, pero no intentó hablar con él. Prefirió continuar las cosas como estaban, convencido de que el tiempo haría un cambio en el hombre.

Snape le sirvió el vaso del líquido verde, que resulto ser una especie de bebida isotónica de sabor limón, de todos los posibles, pero que hizo sentir mejor a Harry de inmediato. Esa fue también la primera cita donde Snape se refirió a él como Harry en vez de Potter, y le dijo que, dadas las circunstancias, podía llamarlo también Severus.

Harry no sabía que pensar, pero de alguna forma, supo instintivamente que algo muy importante acababa de pasar, además de lo evidente.

Harry despertó en este punto y se desperezó mientras recordaba su más preciada memoria. Estaba ahora en México, en un hotel familiar, con un bungalow privado, cortesía de los amigos de uno de los parientes de los Papadopoulos.

Se levantó con algo de mal humor, pero basto un vistazo a su ventana para recordar por que debía estar feliz. El amigo de la familia Papadopoulos tenía un hotel en Xcaret y Harry pensó que jamás había visto un lugar más hermoso y eso que había visitado ya bastantes playas en estos meses.

Había empezado su viaje poco después de su cumpleaños, así que llevaba dos meses y medio de viaje y estaba decidido a pasar un tiempo en México, al menos hasta los primeros días de noviembre, ya que Antonio (el amigo que le ofreció una habitación gratis) le había dicho que iba a ir a un lugar llamado Janitzio, que sí o sí, tenía que visitar en esos días.

Harry ahora estaba como ayudante general, más por tener algo que hacer que por que necesitara trabajar. Antonio había sido muy amable y había estado enseñándole español a Harry mientras también aprendía a usar una lancha de motor (los Giordano usaban botes de remos) y a cocinar un pescado con frutas y otro con una salsa de varios chiles que se asaba al carbón en hojas de plátano.

Harry había comido y bebido más en estos pocos meses, visto más playas, montañas y hasta pumas en una visita a una montaña, que nunca. Paso una semana en Nueva York, con los Papadopoulos nacidos en tierras estadounidenses y siendo arrastrado de restaurant exótico en restaurant exótico, siendo llevado de obra en obra por todo Broadway y luego llevado por unos ansiosos y felices Papadopoulos mayores hasta California, más específicamente Mendocino.

En Mendocino, Harry paso sus días aprendiendo sobre el cultivo de uvas, pisando las mismas para convertirlas en jugo y luego hizo su primera barrica. La sensación de logro de ver esa barrica terminada, era insuperable. Harry jamás pensó que algo como el vino llevara tanto trabajo y paciencia y le agradaba conocer más cosas.

Fue aquí en Mendocino, donde conoció a Antonio que estaba de visita en el viñedo de el primo de Nikos. Antonio de inmediato sintió una conexión con Harry y escucho atentamente sus primeras aventuras en Mónaco y Nápoles. Entonces Antonio le dijo que definitivamente tenía que visitar México un día y Harry le informó que actualmente estaba tomando un sabático.

Nikos y Sylvana le instaron a aceptar la oferta y se despidió del matrimonio prometiéndoles escribirles a su correo electrónico cada que visitara un nuevo lugar. Actualmente escribía una vez por semana a Malena y Orlena Giordano y agregaría a los padres de Cosmo a esa lista, y también agregaría a Brasil (hermano de Nikos) e Ícaro, el dueño del viñedo.

Seguramente cuando acabara su viaje, Harry agregaría a Antonio a la mezcla.

Mientras tanto, Harry arrincono el recuerdo de su primera vez con Severus al rincón donde estaba poniendo todos sus pensamientos de y para el hombre. Cada vez era más fácil lidiar con eso, pero aún no estaba listo.

* * *

La psicóloga de Severus, estaba contenta con el progreso del mismo. Había pasado de hablar de sus padres como seres molestos a verlos como individuos imperfectos. Ahora estaban analizando sus motivos para unirse a los infames mortífagos, descubriendo que los merodeadores tuvieron en realidad poco impacto en esa decisión.

Si bien, los merodeadores hicieron de la vida de Severus en Hogwarts un infierno, Severus podía aguantar mucho de eso, ya que no era peor que lo que su padre le había hecho durante años. La razón principal de sus motivaciones se había centrado en realidad en su poca autoestima.

Severus Snape era un mestizo, que provenía de la mezcla de una bruja de linaje sangrepura antiguo con un muggle de baja categoría, una especie de paralelismo con la cenicienta, excepto que con los géneros invertidos.

Eileen se adaptó a la vida muggle por amor a Tobías y Tobías descargó sus frustraciones en Eileen y su hijo por temor al poder que ambos poseían de nacimiento, pero antes de eso, temía al poderío del dinero de su mujer. Los Prince en realidad no tenían mucho dinero en el mundo mágico, pero convertido a la moneda muggle, eran en realidad de una clase social alta.

Esta diferencia en poderío hizo inseguro a Tobías y descargo esos temores en forma de emociones más "seguras" para él: furia, ira y rabia.

Severus también aprendió a lidiar con los problemas de la misma forma, pero tenía la inseguridad de su mezcla de sangre y más por los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase acerca de los nacidos muggle y muggles mismos. Los mestizos, en opinión de sus compañeros, eran ciudadanos de baja categoría.

No ayudo que además de eso, sus compañeros hicieran comentarios despectivos sobre su aspecto y los merodeadores solo terminaron de refinar un proceso que había empezado años antes. Snape entonces, pensó en obtener más poder, reconocimiento y prestigio, con el cual callar esas voces que gritaban en su contra.

La psicóloga pensó que estaban listos para hablar sobre un tema que se relacionaba con uno de los más importantes: Lily y su amor obsesivo por ella. Para la doctora, era fundamental explorar la relación de amor-amistad que hubo entre ambos, de forma que averiguaran si el amor de Severus por Harry era solo un sustituto de la madre.

Si el amor de Severus por Harry era sincero, entonces trabajarían más a fondo con los temores de abandono y rechazo de Snape antes de darle de alta del tratamiento. Para la doctora, era evidente que Snape había estado mucho tiempo reprimiendo sus emociones y esto le llevó a cometer grandes, horribles y equivocadas decisiones de vida.

Ella confiaba en que Snape mismo vería sus errores y trataría de cambiar por sí mismo.

* * *

Mientras Minerva observaba a su amigo volver poco a poco a la normalidad, y Albus casi estaba contando los días para escuchar a Severus decir "me voy a buscar a Harry", el matrimonio Weasley iba en camino a la mansión Longbottom a tomar el té con Augusta.

La matriarca de los Longbottom seguía siendo tan terrible y ominosa como siempre, pero ambos Weasley estaban decididos a enfrentarse a un dragón si era necesario. El té fue servido en el mejor juego de té de plata que tenían los Longbottom y Augusta suspiro gustosa al probar el té de Darjeeling que su nieto había producido para ella.

—Entonces ¿Qué necesita saber de nosotros Madame Longbottom? —Preguntó Arthur, saboreando el delicado sabor de las hojas de té muggle. ¡Este era el mejor té que había probado!

—Solo la verdad, y llámenme Augusta. Después de todo, peleamos la misma batalla que yo recuerde—.

—Está bien Augusta, pero entonces llámanos Molly y Arthur—.

—Bastante justo—Augusta tomó otro sorbo de té antes de continuar—Entonces ¿Por qué quieren adoptar a Harry? —.

Molly y Arthur vaciaron sus corazones en esa conversación, sobre como Harry aterrizo en su casa, siendo rescatado por sus gemelos y Ron, de cómo el niño había sonreído como si la navidad hubiera llegado antes al entrar en la madriguera, de cómo había querido incluso lavar los trastes de cada comida… cada pequeño gesto que todos en su familia habían observado y empezado a amar del jovencito.

Molly incluso lloró cuando contó como Dumbledore se negó a permitirles adoptar a Harry y como en sus mentes empezaron a ver a Harry como potencial yerno y como al final, les exploto en la cara con la huida de su hijo del alma.

—No sabemos en dónde está, si está bien o como pasa sus días—Terminó Molly, sonándose la nariz quizás por décima vez en esa hora.

—Creo que el joven Harry estará bien. Es bastante más resistente de lo que todos pensamos, así que debe estar en su propio camino de transformarse—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos Weasley.

—Alice y Frank, antes de casarse, decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje por Europa (Ginevra me comentó sobre lo que les dijo Griphook), así que cuando regresaron, dijeron que estaban muy cambiados. Luego se casaron y querían llevar a Neville a viajar cuando fuera más grande. Sabemos que paso después, pero ellos sostenían que la mejor forma de descubrir cosas de uno mismo era cambiar de ambiente—.

—Entonces, ¿También crees que Harry se fue para "descubrirse a sí mismo"? —Pregunto Arthur.

—Creo que es mi mejor apuesta, sí—.

—Vaya, entonces pensamos igual. El pobre jamás ha tenido tiempo de saber que quiere, quien es, que espera de su vida—.

—Exactamente—.

—Aun así, nosotros queremos tener algo seguro que ofrecerle cuando regrese—Insistió Molly—Ya no es la misma situación que durante la guerra. Harry ya no necesita la protección de sangre y puede ser adoptado, pero como ya es un adulto, los rituales de sangre que conocemos y hemos investigado, no sirven—.

—...Ginny averiguo que había un precedente de esta situación en tu familia Augusta, por eso acudimos a ti, solicitando tu ayuda—.

Augusta tomó un sorbo de té, haciendo una pausa deliberando todo lo que sabía y finalmente, encontró algo que podía ayudar, no solo a los Weasley, sino también a Neville que aunque parecía estar feliz y animado, ella sabía que le hacía falta alguien que le hiciera compañía, así que uso la astucia.

—Puedo darles esa información, pero viene con un precio—.

Molly iba a intervenir pero Arthur la detuvo—¿Qué precio? —.

—Su hija—.

—¿¡Nuestra Ginny!? —Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

—Sí, Ginevra Weasley—.

—¡Arthur! ¡Quiere que le entregamos a nuestra hija—.

—¡Oh por el amor de Merlín! Eso es ridículo—Molly parpadeo extrañada.

—¿Entonces por qué mencionaste a Ginny? —.

—Mi nieto termino una relación de más de dos años con esa agradable chica Luna, pero yo sabía que eventualmente, ella se iría. Es un espíritu libre y jamás querría quedarse en un lugar y echar raíces. En cambio mi nieto quiere hacer grandes cosas con sus plantas. Tiene mucha ambición e inventiva, pero le falta una amiga o amigo que lo apoye—.

—No creo entender—Empezó Molly pero Arthur entendió lo que quería la matriarca.

—Molly, Augusta quiere un contrato de matrimonio entre nuestras familias—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —.

—Quiero que mi nieto vea a alguien de su edad regularmente. No puedo forzarlo a ver a sus amigos y raramente sale. Se está volviendo un ermitaño y no quiero que se aleje de la gente de su edad. Pero si tuviera un contrato con una señorita tan agradable y entusiasta como Ginevra, Neville se vería forzado a salir, ya que un contrato exige un cortejo adecuado y salidas para conocerse—.

—Pero ¿Está pidiendo que nuestros hijos se casen solo para que Neville no se recluya? —Insistió Molly.

—Lo que estoy pidiendo es que permitan que nuestros hijos tengan un cortejo, no que se casen—.

—Ya veo—Dijo Arthur—Hablare con Ginny y le propondré que sea un cortejo con opción a rechazar la oferta de matrimonio. De esa forma ambos muchachos podrían solo salir ¿Pero que pasara si alguno de ellos desarrolla sentimientos por el otro? ¿Y si ambos desarrollan sentimientos? —.

—No me opondría a un matrimonio en regla. Y Ginny es el tipo de chica que mantendría a mi Nev centrado en lo que es importante, la familia—.

El resto de la reunión, los tres estuvieron redactando el contrato de matrimonio antes de enfrentar a sus respectivos muchachos.

* * *

Hermione estaba ahora trabajando a tiempo parcial con sus cuñados "malvados" y el resto de su tiempo, estaba investigando en las bibliotecas muggle cosas sobre las distintas formas de protesta. Una rebelión armada no era una opción, así que necesitaba otra forma de llamar la atención del público.

Estaba pensando en desobediencia civil y resistencia pacífica. Quizás algo de las protestas hippies podría ser útil. Así que estaba analizando distintos volúmenes sobre los movimientos civiles históricos más importantes de los muggles y sacaba notas y fotos anexándolas a una carpeta de anillas que estaba usando para armar su plan.

Cuando tuvo todo recopilado, pasó al paso dos de su ofensiva: conseguir refuerzos. Es ahí donde entraban los gemelos Weasley.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres que de qué? —Preguntó George mientras Fred leía la información de Hermione en ese curioso artilugio muggle.

—Quiero que me den ideas para crear caos—.

—Definitivamente suena como Hermione, huele como Hermione, pero no parece ser Hermione ¡Ron! —Gritó Fred. Ron apareció de detrás de una torre de cajas de cremas de canarios—Dinos, ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿No es otra bruja o brujo con multijugos? —.

Ron se acercó a su novia y la miro a los ojos—No seas idiota Fred, ella es mi linda prometida ¿Por qué estas interrogándola—.

—Nos pidió ayuda para crear caos—.

—¿Es esa cosa muggle de las protestas? —.

—¿En serio me estabas escuchando? —Pregunto Hermione, sorprendida.

—Claro que sí. No sé por qué pareces tan sorprendida—.

—Bueno, es que tu solías… ya sabes… —.

—¿Ser un idiota obtuso y denso como brea? —Pregunto Ron divertido—Creo que sí. Pero me di cuenta de que esa actitud no estaba ayudándome en nada. Alejo a Harry de mi muchas veces y casi pierdo su amistad. Decidí que era hora de madurar Herms. No podía seguir siendo "ese" Ron, no si quiero que tengamos una vida juntos—.

Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a su prometido mientras lo llenaba de besos—Oh Ron, eso es maravilloso—.

—¡Consíganse una habitación! —Dijeron ambos gemelos mientras la pareja se reía.

Una vez que el shock inicial pasó, ambos gemelos vieron el mérito de esta ofensiva de parte de Hermione. Nunca, en la historia del mundo mágico, alguien había intentado alzar la voz así. No era sorpresa que Hermione decidiera usar esta táctica muggle, aunque la última vez que lo intento (el fracaso del p.e.d.d.o.) era una niña que intentaba una revolución mayor.

Esta vez, era una Hermione crecida, endurecida por la guerra y apoyada de un estratega con capacidad militar y el equivalente a dos creadores de la bomba atómica pero en mágico. Esta vez la pelea de Hermione contra el sistema, no sería tan dispar.

Nunca hubiera conseguido nada si hubiera continuado en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, con esa bruja anciana y retrograda.

Ron propuso volver a llamar al Ejercito de Dumbledore y renombrarlo como Hermandad mágica o algo así y reclutar a Remus y Tonks, ya que eran un ejemplo de ciudadanos modelos y una relación "inter-especies". No porque Ron pensara así de Remus, sino por como catalogaban a su relación.

George propuso escribirle a Bill y Fleur para que sondearan si las veelas apoyarían un movimiento así, mientras Fred pensaba en pancartas y fuegos artificiales en puntos clave del mundo mágico. Quizás un enorme letrero que dijera el lema de esa novela muggle de mosqueteros "Todos para uno y uno para todos".

Hermione ya estaba pensando en pancartas y convocar a huelgas de trabajadores de labores como la costura de ropa mágica, que ocupaba muchos elfos, o incluso del señor Ollivander, quién solía hacer amistad con las criaturas y las trataba con respeto, para que pudieran llegar a acuerdos sobre los materiales mágicos para las varitas.

La palabra boicot también estaba al frente de sus pensamientos y pensó en la prensa, pero fuera de Xenophilius Lovegood, no conocían a otra persona con un periódico excepto… Rita Skeeter.

Uhmm, Hermione estaba indecisa sobre este punto. Quizás podría atraer a Rita si le prometía escenas de caos que pudiera usar para ridiculizar al ministerio. El cual luego de que Shacklebolt se fuera, era francamente deplorable en su organización.

Al final, los cuatro conspiradores aceptaron presentar este plan a los padres Weasley, solo para que no se asustarán cuando llegaran los aurores a arrestarlos cuando hicieran las protestas.

* * *

Halloween había llegado en todo su esplendor y Severus Snape estaba enfurruñado, sentado frente al fuego en sus habitaciones, recordando el último Halloween que paso en compañía de Harry y que pasaron esa noche enredados en las sabanas. Últimamente esos momentos estaban en la vanguardia de su mente y Severus estaba francamente irritado por ello.

Quizás por eso, la visita de un Lucius Malfoy muy feliz, lo hizo más infeliz que su ser habitual. Lucius salió de la chimenea entre llamas verdes y observó a su amigo gruñirle.

—Vaya, vaya. Si estas de tan buen humor, quizás llegue en el momento adecuado—Severus se limitó a gruñirle al mago—¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Tu joven amante no te ha escrito una nota? ¿Entonces es cierto que has terminado esa relación extraña? —.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy—.

—Ciertamente no, y de verdad que no me importa. Solo venía a invitarte a celebrar mi divorcio—.

—¿Qué? ¿Lograste superar las cláusulas de Abraxas? —Pregunto Severus, intrigado.

Abraxas Malfoy, había hecho un contrato de matrimonio tan vinculante, que un divorcio era impensable sin volverse ambos squibs, así que habían pasado su matrimonio en un acuerdo civil, convirtiéndose ambos en mejores amigos, con sexo ocasional. Sin embargo, Lucius continúo buscando una falla en el contrato establecido por su padre.

Finalmente, parecía haberla encontrado.

—Fue Draco—.

—¿Qué? —.

—La falla en el contrato, fue Draco. El contrato de Abraxas establece que no podemos divorciarnos Narcissa y yo, porque, y cito, "Un hijo necesita a ambos padres". Draco era quién debía decidir si necesitábamos estar juntos para él. Draco dijo que no, que no necesitaba a ambos padres juntos y eso fue todo. La marca del enlace se desvaneció de los anillos y ambos pudimos firmar el divorcio en menos de una hora—.

—Así que eres un hombre libre—Dijo Severus y luego pensó en algo—¿Y por qué no estas celebrando con tu hijo tu recién reencontrada libertad? —.

—Eso se debe a que está en Rumania en este momento, algo sobre un tal Charlie y sus dragones—.

—¿Charlie? ¿Cómo en Charlie Weasley? —Snape estaba sorprendido.

Lucius se encogió de hombros—Los gustos de mi hijo ya no me afectan como debería—Lucius suspiró—Severus, no deseo ser Abraxas, no deseo someter a mi hijo al mismo trato que me sometieron—Lucius se sentó en un sillón al lado de Snape y este último convocó el whiskey que tenía en su alacena. Le sirvió un vaso al hombre y otro a él mismo—Si Draco ha decidido que lo que quiere es un Weasley, sería hipócrita de mi parte exigirle que se case con una mujer y tenga un descendiente como marca la tradición. Él sabe que las mujeres no son exactamente lo mío—.

—¿Así que me estabas invitando a que exactamente? —Lucius iba a contestar cuando la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape se abrió por una patada.

—¡Tú! ¡Levántate y busca a Harry! ¡Ahora! —Un enloquecido Sirius Black entro gritando y escupiendo al recinto.

—En caso de que no lo notaras, perro, tengo visitas. En segundo lugar, tu ahijado fue quien decidió irse y en tercera, no voy a ir a buscar a quien evidentemente no quiere ser encontrado—.

—¿¡Cómo que no quiere ser encontrado!? —.

—Han pasado tres meses pulgoso, tres. Si Potter quisiera mantener el contacto, ya se hubiera comunicado con alguno de nosotros—.

—En serio Snape, ¿Tienes que ser un bastardo todo el tiempo? ¿Le sigues llamando Potter? Si lo hacías cuando lo jodías, ahora entiendo por qué se fue—.

Black se encontró contra la pared, con una varita en la sien y un muy furioso pocionista frente a él.

—Jamás, ¡Jamás! Vuelvas a cuestionar mi relación con Harry, eso es entre él y yo. Y que lo "jodiera" o no, es asunto solo de ambos. Así que mantén tus patas y pulgas fuera de nuestros asuntos—.

Con eso, Black fue liberado mientras Lucius miraba divertido la situación—Bueno, amigo mío, veo que estas ocupado, así que me iré a celebrar mi nueva libertad—.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Libertad? —.

—Tu prima Narcissa ahora es libre de nuestro matrimonio. Encontramos una falla en el contrato de Abraxas. Buenas noches—Con eso, el hombre se giró hacia la chimenea, tomo unos polvos flu y salió de ahí con rumbo a las Tres Escobas. Ahí podía rentar una habitación y dormir por fin lejos de su casa.

Sirius parpadeo confundido, hasta que Severus lo empujó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta frente a sus narices.

Todo esto era mucha información que procesar y Sirius se encamino a las Tres Escobas para tomar un trago.

* * *

Harry estaba en una barca con una red en forma de mariposa, y con un farol alumbrando el camino. Antonio lo había arrastrado a esta isla en medio del lago de Pátzcuaro, diciéndole que esta era la mejor forma de terminar su estadía en México.

Las velas de las ofrendas se prendían en la víspera del primer día de noviembre y Harry observó como la isla empezaba a iluminarse y refulgía en medio del negro del agua, como una única luminaria enorme. El dorado del fuego se proyectaba en el agua y había una sensación de estar entrando en otro mundo.

Cuando desembarcaron, Antonio llevó a Harry hasta la casa de sus parientes y aunque era apenas poco más que una choza, se sentía el amor puesto en cada detalle y la ofrenda era algo hermoso. Antonio le dijo que pusiera la foto de sus padres (Harry le había puesto un hechizo congelador para evitar que se movieran) en el altar y Harry sintió que esta era una hermosa forma de recordarlos.

Todas las familias del lugar, parecían estar en medio de una fiesta familiar. Los niños corrían y gritaban alegres, había música, bailes y comida por todos lados, flores decorando todo y el incienso y las velas, todo era tan diferente y Harry sintió que sus padres estaban justo ahí, a su lado.

Antonio tenía razón, esta erala mejor forma de terminar su estadía en el país. El día tres, Harry partiría hacia Brasil, y había trazado una pequeña ruta hacia Argentina para ver a los pingüinos y luego de ahí, volaría hacia Canadá, ya que había estado escuchando sobre el Cirque Du Soleil y estaba intrigado.

Quizás de ahí saltaría hacia los países nórdicos y de vuelta a Europa, o quizás se movería hacía Asía, aún no lo decidía. Pero por primera vez, desde hace tiempo, se sentía emocionado.

* * *

Mientras Severus recordaba sus encuentros con Harry, torturándose un poco a sí mismo y Harry recordaba a sus padres, rodeado de la alegría del día de muertos, Lucius Malfoy brindaba con Rosmerta su libertad. Madame Rosmerta estaba feliz de ver a Lucius Malfoy volver a ser él mismo, luego de que Abraxas aplasto tanto de su personalidad.

La verdad de las cosas, Lucius había sido "condicionado" por Abraxas desde su tierna infancia. Mucho de su discurso anti-muggles y sangresucias era producto de ese condicionamiento que él repitió en su hijo, pero luego de la guerra, y habiendo sufrido las locuras del megalómano serpentino, Lucius sentía como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla y quería celebrar que había acabado.

Una figura de cabello negro se sentó a su lado y Lucius no se inmuto al notar a Sirius Black—¿Qué haces aquí, ex-primo? —.

—Narcissa es libre—Lucius asintió—¿Y tú también? —Lucius asintió de nuevo—Bien, supongo—Ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio, antes de que Sirius estallara la pregunta—¿Por qué querías divorciarte? ¿Mi prima no es suficiente para ti? —.

Lucius suspiró—Es más el hecho de que no tiene el "equipo adecuado"—.

—Eres gay—Dijo Sirius, sorprendido de esta revelación.

—Sí—.

—Pero tuvieron un hijo—.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, muchos gays lo han hecho durante siglos—.

Sirius volvió a callarse y luego pidió una botella del más fino whiskey de fuego añejo de Rosmerta. La descorcho y le sirvió una generosa cantidad a Lucius—Por tu libertad, supongo—.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Harry, me dijo que tu quizás no tuviste opción. Siempre pensé que eras un idiota y que querías a mi prima como una esposa trofeo y Reg me intento decir que ustedes estaban atados de manos. No lo escuche y pensé que solo estaba tratando de retratarlos como mártires o algo así. Luego me entere de lo que hizo Reg con esa cosa del Lord y sus pedazos de alma y me pregunte en que más he estado equivocado. Hasta hoy, pensé que Snape no amaba a Harry—.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu opinión? —.

—Su mirada—Contestó Sirius, tragando su bebida como si fuera agua—Solo he visto una mirada así en otra ocasión y James hizo lo mismo que Snape cuando le dije que solo la sedujera, la jodiera y se olvidara de la pelirroja. James me ataco y dijo que no dijera nada contra Lily, que yo no sabía nada de nada sobre ellos dos—.

—Vaya, si es posible enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo—.

—Sabía que era mala idea publicar lo de las formas animagas (estúpido lobo)—.

—De hecho—.

La noche continuó y ambos hombres siguieron bebiendo hasta varias horas después. Lucius había rentado una habitación y Sirius fue invitado a compartirla dado que estaba muy borracho como para Aparecerse o usar el Flu sin perder alguna parte de él en el camino.

Sirius no recordaba nada a la mañana siguiente, pero amaneció con sus brazos alrededor de la figura rubia de Lucius, y un dolor en el trasero que evidenciaba las actividades de la noche. Se separo del rubio y se fue al baño con tanto cuidado como pudo, para poner su cabeza en orden.

La bruma etílica se disipo y recordó haber besado a Lucius Malfoy, de todas las personas, y luego arrástralo hasta la cama, para luego ser jodido contra la pared y dos veces más sobre la cama.

Ahora Lucius acababa de entrar al baño y miraba aterrado a Sirius—Lo hicimos ¿no es así? —.

—Creo que sí—.

—Genial, simplemente genial. Mi hijo sale hacia Rumania a buscar a un Weasley doma-dragones y yo me folló al primo de mi ex-esposa. No solo estamos rompiendo tradiciones ancestrales sino que las estamos reduciendo a cenizas—.

Lucius tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y se veía aún más revuelto por cómo lo estaba tomando Lucius en sus manos.

—¡Hey! ¡Tienes suerte! ¿Sabes cuantas personas quisieran acostarse conmigo? —.

—No te ofendas Black, pero no eres tan bueno. Tu fama durante la escuela era más la de una prostituta que la de un donjuán—.

Sirius derribó al rubio en el piso y lo había inmovilizado—¡Cállate! —.

—¿Te duele la verdad, Black? ¿Te duele que te digan que una puta tiene más valor que tú con tu libertinaje? —Se burló Lucius.

Sirius estaba enojado y quiso callar al hombre y a la vez, demostrarle que era un buen amante y que toda esa fama durante la escuela, era ganada a pulso. Así que aplastó sus labios con furia sobre los de Lucius y este respondió mordiéndolo.

Aprovechando la sorpresa, Lucius cambio las ternas y ahora era Sirius quién estaba debajo del rubio. Si Sirius hubiera puesto más atención, se habría dado cuenta de que ambos seguían desnudos, pero en el calor del momento, no había notado su desnudez ni la de su "captor".

—¡Suéltame! —.

—Oh no, Black. Ahora te diré que al menos, en mi experiencia, fuiste una buena puta. Gemías deliciosamente mientras te penetraba. Abrí tus nalgas y me deslicé dentro, y cuando te embestía jalaba tu cabello. Incluso te di un par de nalgadas. Eres una puta que le gusta algo rudo…—.

Mientras Lucius describía el encuentro, Sirius se encontró horrorizado de sentir como su cuerpo se encendía ante la descripción de cómo había sido tomado tres veces esa noche y como había gemido y pedido por más del hombre que ahora estaba frotando su ingle contra la suya y su miembro traidor estaba llenándose de sangre.

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios y Lucius sonrió con sorna antes de besarlo. Las frotes de ambas ingles estaban siendo más rápidos y finalmente, ambos hombres liberaron sus semillas.

Sirius nunca iba a aceptar que esa noche fue su mejor noche, ni que a la mañana siguiente, luego de ese frottage, hubieran vuelto a la cama y que había dejado que Lucius Malfoy, de todas las personas, lo volviera a poner contra el colchón otras tres veces más mientras le hablaba sucio al oído.


	6. Vive la résistance! Vive la révolution!

**05.- Vive la résistance! Vive la révolution!**

* * *

La navidad iba a llegar ese año con muchas sorpresas para los amigos y familia de Harry, incluso los Dursley. Harry había evitado pensar en ellos la mayor parte del tiempo luego de salir de Privet Drive. Primero, por la tarea de cazar y destruir los horrocruxes y entre las muertes de Dobby y Hedwig, la casi muerte de Sirius durante la batalla, y lo poco que estuvieron a punto de morir Tonks y Remus… había poco espacio para más pensamientos horribles en la cabeza de Harry.

Pero estas últimas semanas de viaje, Harry había pasado por muchas partes, y en Canadá conoció a un chamán inuit, que vivía bastante moderno por algún motivo. El chamán se encogió de hombros cuando Harry señalo este hecho y le dijo que no había necesidad de sufrir cuando ya existían cosas como los microondas. Harry sonrió en acuerdo.

Como fuera, este chamán fue un parteaguas en los pensamientos salvajes de Harry.

El chamán le aconsejo que revisara su propia alma y Harry le contestó que eso estaba haciendo. El anciano hombre le sonrió con esa mirada que le recordaba fuertemente a Dumbledore y le dijo sin rodeos—¿Incluso los pensamientos oscuros y dolorosos? —Harry se encogió—Mi querido muchacho, todos somos luz y oscuridad. Tuve un amigo budista que vino aquí una ocasión a buscar la iluminación. Decía que todo se trataba de equilibrio y cuando regresó a su peregrinación, empezó a enviarme a sus estudiantes—.

—Debieron ser tan sabios como su maestro, supongo—Ofreció Harry.

—Ja, ja, claro que no. Él los enviaba por que necesitaban "enfriarse", tomarse las cosas con calma. Todos ellos empezaron a hacer cambios, buenas obras por aquí y allá, pero dejaron de lado la parte oscura de sí mismos. Así que les hacía siempre el mismo experimento, les daba una bolsa de cuero y les decía que la rellenaran con pólvora. Solo no les decía que la bolsa tenía un químico que haría reacción con la misma. Si la pólvora era poca, no estallaría la bolsa, pero si rebasaba cierto límite, la bolsa estallaría—.

—¡Eso es horrible! ¡Pudieron herirse! —.

—Nada más alejado de la realidad, había colocado ciertos elementos para minimizar el daño. Solo tendrían un montón de cuero y grasa líquida en sus manos. Como fuera, la instrucción final es que debían pensar en todos sus pensamientos oscuros, pecados, y errores del pasado y agregar una cucharada de pólvora por cada pensamiento—.

—No lo entiendo, todos tenemos pensamientos oscuros, a todos les estallaría la bolsa—.

—La solución está entre líneas. Jamás dije que no podían sacar la pólvora que depositaron antes. Interpretaron erróneamente que debían conservar la pólvora en la bolsa, pero jamás dije que estuviera prohibido sacarla y meter una nueva cucharada—.

—No creo entender—.

—Harry, todos ellos estaban guardando sus pensamientos, sus deseos oscuros, y un día, pasaría con ellos lo mismo que la bolsa. Cuando guardas algo así de grande en tu alma, un día te explotara en la cara, y no siempre habrá alguien o algo que contenga la explosión. Puedes hacer mucho daño al tomar una decisión precipitada en un estallido de furia. Las personas que se reprimen, con frecuencia dañan sin saberlo a quienes de verdad aman. Otras veces, no saben expresar sus emociones y usan solo aquellas con las que están familiarizados—.

—Creo que entiendo, pero ¿Cómo usar esto? No simplemente da uno rienda suelta a sus emociones—.

—Y nadie dijo que tuvieras, simplemente aprende a dejar la ilusión de que puedes controlar lo que pasa—El chamán le dio un abrazo a Harry—Eres un joven maravilloso, tienes un alma hermosa pero hay tantas heridas en tu corazón que piensas que todo será para siempre, pero no es así. Todo cambia y se transforma, fluye. Tú mismo fluye Harry y deja que la vida te sorprenda. Perdona a los que no pueden perdonarse y deja atrás a aquellos que han querido cortar tus alas—.

—Severus…—Soltó Harry.

—Ah sí, tu gran amor. Bueno—Dijo el chamán separándose de Harry—Creo que sí es para ti, será para ti. El destino tiene una forma muy rara de encontrarlo a uno, cuanto más haces por alejarte de él, más rápido corre a tu encuentro—.

—Ahora hablas como Dumbledore—.

—Ese tal Dumbledore parece un sujeto agradable. Si tienes oportunidad, dile que venga a visitarme. Hare ballena frita—Harry hizo cara de asco y el chamán rió—Está bien, caribú frito—.

Harry abandonó Canadá en la víspera del Invierno, y decidió enviar unas instrucciones a Gringotts al arribar a Noruega. Pensaba moverse de ahí a otras partes de Europa, y quizás incluso pasar un tiempo con los gitanos, si es que le permitían viajar un tiempo con ellos.

Como fuera, Harry envió instrucciones a Griphook en cuanto su avión aterrizó en Oslo, y regresando de forma discreta su Aston Martin encogido (por cuestiones de viaje) a su tamaño original, Harry regresó a su viaje, con una sensación de paz, que cada vez era más frecuente en su día a día.

* * *

Petunia y Vernon Dursley recibieron una carta muggle que se sintió como un golpe de Bludger, o mejor dicho, su equivalente muggle. La carta no era diferente a otras, pero dentro del sobre, había una carta del Banco Nacional Inglés, donde se les notificaba que su sobrino Harry James Potter les legaba en vida un total de 2 millones de libras, como compensación por el tiempo que dedicaron a su "cuidado".

Incluso el siempre ofensivo Vernon no supo qué decir. Petunia no estaba mejor.

Desde la noche en que dejaron su hogar en Privet Drive, no habían vuelto a pensar en su sobrino, Vernon diciendo lo feliz que estaba de no preocuparse más por el fenómeno y Petunia frunciendo los labios cuando recordaba lo bien que se manejaba la casa cuando Harry le "ayudaba con las tareas".

Pero en el fondo, Petunia se preguntaba como estaría el hijo de Lily, ya que jamás pudo pensar en él como familia, a pesar de que lo era. El único que no estaba asombrado de esta generosidad era Dudley, quién había recibido una carta en el estilo tradicional mágico, y había aceptado escribirle a Harry.

Él había comprendido que su primo era alguien especial para su mundo y que él mismo no era mejor que esos delincuentes de las cárceles. De hecho, él había empezado a transitar ese camino de no ser por esas cosas horribles que los atacaron a los quince años, a él y a Harry.

Ahora que tenía 21 años, Dudley se había salido de casa y estaba pagando un departamento tan pequeño como una caja de zapatos, pero era suyo. "Pararse sobre sus propios pies" le llamaban. Había perdido peso y había estado de visita en casa de sus padres cuando la carta del banco llegó.

Estaba seguro de que sería la última vez que sus padres escucharían algo sobre Harry. Él no estaba haciendo esto para "agradecerles" sino para dejarles en claro, que los estaba dejando detrás, que ellos ya no serían nunca más parte de su vida, pero él sí. Su carta había sido una petición de volver a conocerse, de descubrir si podrían ser primos después de todo.

Dudley sonrió al pensar en su propia respuesta, y saber que Harry ahora tenía dinero y viajaba por el mundo, le dio una sensación de felicidad, que jamás experimentó antes: la alegría por la dicha ajena.

* * *

La navidad llegó al mundo mágico inglés y con ello, una ronda de sorpresa en la familia Weasley, la familia Granger, los miembros del ED y la Orden, así como el personal de Hogwarts al recibir por fin una pista sobre Harry. Los regalos iban con una breve misiva que indicaba que estaba bien y que estaba viajando por todos lados, sin una ruta fija, disfrutando de dejarse llevar por la marea, por decirlo de algún modo.

Molly abrazaba el libro de recetas que le envió Harry como si fuera el mismo joven, rodeada de todas las demás cosas de cocina y hogar que estaban dentro de su caja. Arthur admiraba el Ford Anglia (este con todos los circuitos mágicamente adaptados funcionando) idéntico al que corría salvaje por el Bosque Prohibido.

Los demás Weasley recibieron diversos artículos, y Ron recibió una caja llena de delicias de todos los lugares que Harry visitó bajo un poderoso hechizo de estasis.

Hermione recibió libros en diversos idiomas y sus padres unos recuerdos de México, indicándoles que era un lugar maravilloso para vacacionar.

Los demás obsequios encontraron a sus receptores y cada uno se sintió feliz de saber que el joven estaba bien y al parecer, feliz. Todos recibieron algo, excepto Severus, quién miraba con algo de envidia el obsequio de Albus, una bufanda de color limón, en seda tejida, al parecer, proveniente de algún lugar en la costa azul de Francia. No por el color, sino por que Harry estaba diciéndole fuerte y claro, que estaba en camino de dejarlo atrás, sino es que ya lo había dejado.

Snape, entonces, decidió que podía prescindir del festín de navidad y regresó a su casa en Marazion. Cada detalle de la casa era algo que le hubiera gustado compartir con Harry, y la psicóloga y él habían hablado mucho sobre la madre de Harry, y Severus tuvo que reconocer que su amor casi obsesivo con Lily, era más como una impronta que amor real.

Es decir, se había aferrado a la primera persona que le dio un poco de afecto, pero eso había sido peligroso, ya que podía haberse pegado igual de rápido a alguien como Petunia si esta hubiera sido amable.

Finalmente, Severus llegó a la conclusión de que continuó "amando" a Lily porque se sentía culpable de la muerte de su primer amiga, pero luego tuvo que admitir que había empezado a tener más amigos que ella. Era solo una necedad el conservarla, cuando ella, aunque también lo quería, había empezado a desprenderse de él, bastante antes de ese fatídico día en que pronunció la palabra con S.

La psicóloga le dijo que era normal desprenderse de amigos conforme uno crecía, e incluso sucedía en la edad adulta. Rara vez los amigos de la infancia se quedaban, y cuando eso sucedía, era porque se habían formado en bases muy sólidas, lo cual era raro de obtener. E incluso esas amistades, a veces terminaban abruptamente en la edad adulta.

Finalmente, Severus pudo ver a Lily como un ser imperfecto al cual había amado en su momento y que luego no supo cómo dejar ir. Eso llevó a la conclusión inevitable de Harry.

Harry se había colado en su corazón de forma sutil y muy bienvenida. Pero Severus era incapaz de expresar en palabras y acciones lo que quería decir y hacer. Eso derivó en que expresara sus emociones a través de la lujuria, buscando hacerle el amor a Harry, pero siendo desapegado y frío una vez que finalizaba el encuentro. Todo gracias a sus propias inseguridades, tan arraigadas en su psique.

Ahora que Harry se había ido, Severus tuvo tiempo de ver sus errores y estaba llegando a una resolución respecto a su amante que actualmente estaba vagando por el planeta. Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba. No como sustituto de su madre, sino por él mismo.

Amaba al torpe chico de lentes, inútil en pociones y sonrisa fácil. Amaba al chico que le ponía jarabe de chocolate a su cereal de malvaviscos. Amaba al chico que siempre le daba un beso en el cabello, aunque Severus le gruñera… amaba todo de Harry.

La última sesión del año con la psicóloga, Severus le dijo que ya no asistiría más con ella, ya que saldría del país. Ella le preguntó por qué, solo para él registro. Severus le dijo que escribiera "El paciente está loco de amor por un idiota de lentes y ojos esmeralda".

La doctora solo escribió que el paciente había mejorado mucho y estaba por fin en contacto con sus emociones. Ella entonces sacó un diario en blanco y se lo tendió a Severus, diciéndole que escribiera en él sus pensamientos y cuando lo llenara, leyera todo lo que había escrito. Fuera de eso, estaba dado de alta.

Severus no supo qué decir, así que simplemente tomó el diario y agradeció a la doctora.

La noche de año nuevo, Severus estaba con una mochila hechizada con espacio mágico en el hombro, vestido con ropa muggle, armado con todo el dinero que quedaba de su bóveda y una carta de renuncia en la mano, frente a Albus, quien dijo que ya había mandado a llamar a un reemplazo desde que recibieron los regalos de Harry.

Severus abrazo en un gesto espontáneo a un sorprendido Albus, mientras le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él y que le dijera a Minerva que no se preocupara, traería a Harry de vuelta.

El hombre desapareció en llamas verdes mientras Albus suspiraba complacido, pensando que ya era hora.

Cuando Severus fue a Gringotts a vaciar su cuenta, su gerente le entregó una caja con cartas que su madre le había enviado a Hogwarts y que él había redirigido a Gringotts, esperando jamás leer nada de la mujer que no lo había defendido correctamente. Tomándose un tiempo, ya habiendo perdonado a sus padres durante las sesiones de terapia, Severus empezó a leer las cartas de su madre y lloró cuando leyó lo orgullosa que estaba su madre de él. La última carta de su madre, contenía un marco de plata envejecida, idéntico al que él le había dado a Harry.

Cuando le obsequio ese marco a Harry, no le había dicho que había sido de su madre, y ahora Severus se preguntaba por qué existían dos de ellos. La carta dilucidó el misterio. Los marcos eran un regalo pasado de generación en generación a los Prince cuando se casaban. Eileen robo los suyos antes de huir con Tobías, pero lo que se supone que debían hacer los marcos, jamás lo hicieron con Tobías, solo con Eileen.

Según la carta, los marcos recogían la firma mágica de los lugares donde había pasado el dueño del otro, de forma que si alguna vez se perdía, pudiera ser rastreado, ya que la firma mágica per se, desaparecía luego de algún tiempo.

El marco ahora mostraba una ruta por todo el planeta y Severus decidió empezar a buscar en Mónaco, que es donde según el mapa, Harry había pasado primero. No le dijo a Albus que estaría unos pasos detrás de Harry, esperando alcanzarlo pronto. Quería recorrer los mismos pasos que Harry para entenderlo mejor cuando se encontraran.

Así que se armó con lo necesario, puso barreras alrededor de su casa y lanzo hechizos de estasis muy fuertes. Así cuando regresara, con suerte al lado de Harry, podría mostrarle a él lo que había hecho como muestra de su amor.

* * *

Justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse más raras, en opinión de Remus, surgía esto. Había ido a visitar a Sirius, pensando que tenía un rato que no escuchaba nada de su compañero merodeador y para saber cómo estaba sobrellevando la ausencia de su cachorro, sobre todo luego de los regalos de navidad.

Fue su error, en retrospectiva, el no haber anunciado que iba a visitar, y también era su culpa el no hacer ruido al moverse, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, quizás los hubiera alertado y no hubiera visto lo que vio.

En la sala del Grimmauld Place, estaba Sirius desnudo, siendo follado rudamente contra el sillón por un desaliñado, ruborizado, también desnudo y sudoroso Lucius Malfoy, que tenía a Sirius sostenido de la cadera, mientras lo embestía como un animal. Sirius estaba gimiendo y llamándole bastardo e imbécil, pero su cara era de placer.

En un momento dado, Lucius se separó de él y lo volteó, solo para ensartarlo de nuevo y ahora, frente a frente, llevo una de sus manos al erecto miembro de Sirius, llevándolo al límite y haciendo que se corriera en la mano del rubio al tiempo que este parecía vaciarse por completo dentro del trasero del animago.

Ambos hombres respiraban con algo de dificultad y se besaban con verdadero fervor cuando notaron la presencia de Remus, quién estaba congelado con una bolsa de sándwiches y pasteles que había enviado Tonks para Sirius.

Remus sencillamente abría la boca como trucha fuera del agua y mecánicamente, camino hasta la cocina y dejó ahí la bolsa, fue hasta la salida y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Lucius y Sirius no sabían bien cómo proceder desde aquí, pero era evidente que su relación secreta, había dejado de serlo y ahora tenían que decidir si continuaban así, convenciendo a Remus de no hablar, o salir definitivamente de ese closet.

Eran fines de enero y otra rareza iba a golpear el status quo.

* * *

San Valentín de ese año iba a ser a futuro un día histórico, pero no por corazones ni decoraciones, sino porque había un contingente de magos y brujas con pancartas en el callejón Diagon, gritando _"Libertad, igualdad, fraternidad"_, algunos en inglés, otros en francés y uno de ellos en búlgaro.

Eran alrededor de unos 60 o 70 magos, incluyendo a varias caras conocidas: los héroes de guerra Hermione Granger y los chicos Weasley; el jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum; la participante francesa del torneo de los tres magos, Fleur Delacour; el anterior ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt y una Narcissa Black, vestida muy muggle de su brazo; los Lupin cargando a su hijo en los hombros que llevaba también una pequeña pancarta que decía "Mi papi es un hombre lobo y eso está bien"; luego estaba Sirius Black de la mano de un Lucius Malfoy enfundado en mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga, e incluso con el cabello atado. Los demás, eran magos y brujas, compañeros de escuela de Harry, incluyendo a Neville y algunos otros de su año. Pero lo más importante, es que la abuela de Fleur, Christine, había accedido a apoyar la idea de Hermione.

Todos ellos estaban haciendo un escándalo y fueron arrestados por los aurores, pero el daño estaba hecho, o mejor dicho, la semilla había sido plantada en los magos que los vieron.

A finales del mes de febrero, luego de cumplir su sentencia en los separos del ministerio, todos los involucrados fueron de nueva cuenta a protestar, ahora con fuegos artificiales Weasley que tenían el lema _"Todos para uno y uno para todos"_, otro que decía _"¿Quién te dice que el siguiente no serás tú?"_,refiriéndose a las políticas opresivas del ministerio. Para sorpresa de Hermione y muchos de los manifestantes, varios comerciantes del callejón Knockturn se unieron a su comitiva y traían sus propias pancartas.

Lucius sonrió mientras marchaban todos juntos por todo el callejón Diagon (para sorpresa de todos los transeúntes), recordando cuando fueron por flu hasta la casa de Remus y Tonks y confesaron su relación al hombre lobo.

Remus no estaba enojado con Sirius, sino curioso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el odio encarnizado que siempre había manifestado por Snape y Slytherins en general. Sirius entonces contó su encuentro con Snape y como había visto la misma mirada en él que vio una vez en James. Remus suspiró, consciente de que él también se había dejado llevar por lo que creía saber de Snape y Harry, sabiendo que esta vez, ambos merodeadores la habían cagado y en grande.

Remus entonces preguntó si Lucius no sentía remordimientos por estar engañando a su esposa y Lucius confesó que se había divorciado de Narcissa, Remus después de todo, no sabía sobre el contrato de Abraxas, así que no hubo necesidad de explicar nada. Como fuera, Sirius parecía positivamente feliz con el pervertido rubio, así que Remus prometió darle una oportunidad, pero no sin dejarle claro a Lucius que si hería de alguna forma a su amigo, lo visitaría una noche de luna llena y olvidaría tomar su matalobos.

Luego de eso, fueron invitados a cenar y aunque fue un momento tenso, Lucius pudo apreciar lo que era una verdadera familia, y decidió que quería eso en un futuro. No es que no amara a Draco y la familia que habían formado en el pasado él y Narcissa, pero no se parecía en nada a esto. Sabiendo que su hijo estaba tratando de conquistar a un Weasley, si tenía éxito, una familia amorosa estaría en su futuro y eso le dio paz.

Después de todo, Narcissa parecía haber encontrado a alguien también, en la figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt de todos los posibles hombres. Se alegraba por ella, merecía ser feliz después de todo el infierno que habían pasado. Así que cuando Remus invitó a Sirius a las protestas, Lucius Malfoy se sumó, gustoso de provocar un poco de caos y para apoyar al mejor amigo de su amante.

Los manifestantes no fueron arrestados esta vez, pero fueron multados con varios galeones que Lucius proporcionó de su cuenta personal, para sorpresa de los aurores, que ya no sabían que hacer para disolver… lo que fuera esto.

_El Profeta_ público las protestas y para fines de abril, las protestas por igualdad para todos, habían permeado hacia todo el país, habiendo brotes en varios condados. El ministerio no sabía ya cómo lidiar con ninguna de estas protestas y más porque varias de ellas estaban llenas de criaturas que hasta el momento, habían catalogado como bestias: centauros, veelas, hombres lobo, e incluso dos acromántulas que se veían francamente horribles con sus pancartas que habían sido claramente pegadas a sus vientres.

La antigua oficina de Hermione estaba escasa de personal ahora, luego de que varios becarios hubieran renunciado a sus puestos, así como muchos empleados de planta. El futuro no se veía bien para el ministerio de magia y menos cuando en la última protesta, se había unido la reportera más temida del mundo mágico inglés, Rita Skeeter.

No tenían por qué saber que su participación era meramente para observar de cerca las protestas y obtener las mejores exclusivas, además de que le daría un impulso positivo a su carrera, el ser vista como una "luchadora social" por otros.

* * *

Mientras el mundo mágico era sacudido por las protestas y Draco convencía a Charlie de regresar a casa, para ayudar a cambiar su mundo. Ginny y Neville encontraron tiempo para cumplir el contrato de matrimonio entre sus familias, ambos conscientes de que era un precio por la información de la adopción.

Molly y Arthur le habían explicado las condiciones de Augusta y aunque inicialmente se enojó, rápidamente vio esto como lo que era, un mero trámite para la felicidad de Harry y sus padres. Así que luego de hablar con Neville, quien recibió con la misma furia la decisión de su abuela, ambos chicos decidieron explotar al máximo esta situación y se habían vuelto mejores amigos en el proceso.

Ginny aprendió mucho sobre plantas y sus propiedades, mientras Neville probó suerte de nuevo con las escobas y pudo jugar medianamente bien a "atrapar la snitch".

Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que cada vez que caminaban juntos, estaban más cerca y fue un shock cuando vieron que caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas.

Ese día, Ginny no pudo dormir. Neville tampoco. Ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos pero desechándolos luego de un rato, ya que tenían una protesta que hacer al día siguiente y sus padres habían insistido en ir con ellos, e incluso Madame Longbottom estaba emocionada con participar en algo tan rebelde.

Mayo había llegado y todo estaba por llegar a un punto de ruptura, o el mundo mágico avanzaba o reprimía las protestas de forma no muy agradable.

* * *

Severus estaba gruñendo por lo que le parecía la milésima vez. Había sido interrogado, mandado y hechizado más veces esos meses que durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts por los merodeadores.

Al parecer, hacer amigos, era el talento oculto de Harry. Malena Giordano lo había puesto a limpiar toda la casa de Harry en Mónaco antes de decirle que había enviado a Harry con su hermana Orlena en Capri. Severus se sorprendió de la hermosa casa que Harry había comprado, y que seguramente sería una casa de veraneo. Malena era muy protectora y para ser una mujer tan menuda, tenía un tremendo gancho de izquierda.

Orlena y sus siete hermanos varones resultaron en otra serie de insultos, hechizos y una semi-esclavitud por espacio de una semana, ya que básicamente lo traían como elfo doméstico, trabajando con ellos y cocinando antes de decirle que Harry había partido hacia la isla de Mykonos a visitar a los padres de Cosmo.

Cosmo fue el único amable desde el inicio con Severus y sencillamente le dijo que la había cagado en grande, pero no era tarde para remediar las cosas. Después de todo, la tenacidad era una característica compartida de ambos y Cosmo se vio feliz de ver que Severus por fin había decidido perseguir a Harry, para variar.

Nikos y Sylvana lo tuvieron pastoreando cabras y cocinando antes de que Nikos lo insultara. Severus le contestó en el mismo tono mordaz y Nikos entonces propuso beber algo juntos. Severus estaba confundido, pero Sylvana, quién había visto a Nikos insultar a Severus, explicó que esa era la forma de Nikos de decir que había pasado su prueba y que ahora confiaba en él.

Severus había pasado ya por Grecia, Estados Unidos y fue hasta Xcaret donde Antonio lo forzó a aprender a cocinar el pescado con fruta favorito de Harry, al tiempo que le gruñía. Antonio había visto a Harry como una especie de hermanito, así que quería asegurarse que Severus no lastimaría nuevamente a Harry.

Pero peor que Antonio, fue el chamán canadiense que lo tuvo desollando y fileteando una ballena antes de explicarle cosas que él mismo tenía que pensar, y luego, dándole a Severus la siguiente ubicación de Harry en el globo, no sin antes mandarlo a alimentar a los perros, que lo persiguieron por varios kilómetros en el bosque antes de dejarlo en paz.

Mientras Severus veía como el marco ponía los sitios que Harry había visitado, no siempre era rápido, de ahí que esperara con estas personas que conocieron a Harry y notando que su amante había estado teniendo sus propios problemas para llegar a un acuerdo con sus demonios personales.

Todas las personas le contaron como se había visto esa sombra de tristeza alrededor de él para luego desaparecer en cuanto el chico sonreía. Y sus amigos eran variados. Desde ancianos hasta jóvenes, niños, incluso magos y brujas, un par de squibs y cuando llegó con los gitanos en Hungría, supo que Harry incluso había tenido a un gitano persiguiéndolo, pidiéndole matrimonio.

Severus se contuvo de hechizar al maldito joven, moreno, alto y apuesto que había pretendido a Harry, pero este le aseguro que Harry no tenía espacio para nadie en su corazón, ya que cuando Harry le permitió besarlo, ¡una sola vez!, su alma se sentía incompleta y este lo supo. Harry no podía amar a nadie más, no aún.

El joven solo le dijo a Severus que Harry había viajado a Egipto, deseoso de ver las pirámides y quizás pasaría a Turquía.

Turquía fue un punto extraño en el viaje, ya que la mujer que había hospedado a Harry, fue la primera en ser amable con él de todas ellas. Le dijo todo lo que aprendió de Harry, la forma en que sonreía al comer sus hojas de parra que le cocinaba especialmente, como había aprendido a bordar cojines con hilo de seda e incluso le mostró uno que tenía múltiples pedazos de espejo decorandolo.

Severus no podía saberlo, pero la mujer era una vidente y poco antes del arribo de Harry, había recibido a otra vidente llamada Luna Lovegood, futura a ser Scamander, a ella y a una comitiva de magizoólogos. La mujer era una bruja, así que no había necesidad de fingir con ella.

Ella habló con Luna y comprendió sus visiones de dos hombres de cabello oscuro viniendo a su posada, uno de ojos verdes y otro de ojos azabaches. Dos amantes que debían transitar caminos separados hasta encontrarse de nuevo.

Severus dejó Turquía y cuando arribó a Egipto, partió casi inmediatamente hacia Asia, donde Harry al parecer había pasado por la India, el Tíbet y termino en China, saltando a Japón. Severus decidió que le gustaba Japón y esperaba volver a visitarlo en circunstancias más favorables.

Ahora estaba corriendo finales de junio y el mago japones que Harry conoció, le había dado a Severus la siguiente ubicación en Bali.

* * *

Harry estaba leyendo las noticias en el primer periódico mágico que tomaba en meses, con sorpresa y alegría. Siempre podía contar con Hermione para sacudir las cosas. Estaba impactado por las protestas y más cuando leyó todas las criaturas que se estaban sumando y había tomado la decisión de regresar a casa por un tiempo, antes de continuar su viaje, solo para apoyar a su amiga.

Fue entonces que se topó con una desgracia sucediendo. Dos hombres estaban persiguiendo a dos niños, acusándolos de robar sus víveres. El niño iba corriendo con su pequeña hermana en brazos y sosteniendo como podía una bolsa con plátanos y algo parecido a pez seco. Harry lanzó un _Confundus_ leve a los hombres y eso le dio a los niños un poco de tiempo para huir.

Harry lanzó rápidamente un hechizo de rastreo a los niños , siguiendolos hasta la selva y adentrándose cada vez más en la maleza y los localizó hasta una cascada y los niños se adentraron en ella. Una luz se encendió tras la cortina de agua y Harry escuchó las voces. ¡Hablaban en inglés!

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cascada y observo un poco a través de un flanco donde se veía algo del interior. El interior de la cueva estaba adaptado con lámparas de baterías y colchonetas, había algunos enseres de cocina y ropas de niño que no parecían de la misma edad y ropas de niña, las cuales parecían de mejor calidad que las de niño.

El hermano mayor agarró entonces uno de los enseres de metal y lo llenó de agua, lavándose la tierra y revelando a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años, quizás 7, cabello negro y ojos marrones, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. Entonces volvió a llenar el enser de agua y algo extraño sucedió. De las manos del niño, surgieron pequeñas llamas que calentaron el agua hasta que el pequeño considero que estaba suficientemente tibia y mojando un trapo en ella, empezó a limpiar a la niña.

La pequeña también compartía ese cabello negro de su hermano, pero lo tenía más largo. Tenía los ojos de color violeta y estaba diciéndole a su hermano que tenía hambre. La pequeña parecía tener 4 años, no más. La niña también exhibió tener magia al convocar algunos plátanos de la bolsa y ambos niños empezaron a comer.

Harry decidió que este era un momento perfecto para presentarse y deshizo el hechizo de desilusión que tenía encima. Los niños gritaron mucho y Harry decidió desaparecerse de ahí, antes de que los niños huyeran.

* * *

Como en ese cuento francés del niño venido del espacio, Harry empezó a sentarse cada día, un poco más cerca de esos niños en un paralelismo del principito y el zorro. Les llevaba comida, agua y algunos juguetes, así como ropa nueva.

Una semana después de ese encuentro, los niños finalmente se acercaron por cuenta propia a Harry. Paso otro par de días antes de que el niño hablara con Harry y le dijera sus nombres: Killian y Evelyn Williams. El niño explicó que su madre y ellos habían viajado por la selva cuando dos hombres los atacaron, su madre los instó a correr, pero ella no pudo hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

Harry escuchó la historia de cómo pasaron los días y desconfiaban de todas las personas. Después de todo, aquellos hombres se veían muy normales. Así que empezaron a robar comida. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses antes de que Harry los encontrara.

Al final de la semana dos, Harry por fin logró llevarlos hacia su hotel y los niños estaban horas después nadado y riendo mientras Harry los miraba desde una silla con una bebida en la mano. Había hablado con Griphook vía flu, para que investigara sobre la condición legal de los niños, teniendo en mente que si no tenían padres o parientes biológicos que los pudieran reclamar, él quería ofrecerles un hogar.

Fue una semana antes de su cumpleaños, cuando Griphook le dijo que la madre, completamente muggle, era la única pariente viva. El padre había muerto en un accidente de auto un año antes y la madre había aparecido muerta luego de haber logrado matar a uno de sus atacantes y el otro fue capturado días después.

Como los niños parecían estar en buen estado físico y se habían apegado a Harry, confiaban en él, las autoridades, luego de hablar con Harry, le otorgaron la custodia temporal de los niños. Harry le había asegurado a las autoridades que él viajaría pronto a Inglaterra. Solo no les dijo que él ya estaba haciendo los trámites para quedarse con los niños.

Faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Harry cuando, un día que estaba pasando con los niños en la playa, alguien que no había visto en bastantes meses apareció, con el cabello revuelto, lleno de tierra, la ropa raída en algunas partes, y cargando una mochila con parches de distintos países.

Severus Snape estaba mirando a Harry como si hubiera sido un náufrago que por fin llegó a tierra, y la comparación, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.


	7. Ma Beauté

**06.- Ma Beauté**

* * *

Severus no podía creer lo que veía, pero era algo que podría creer si Harry estaba involucrado. En esa paradisíaca playa, estaba un joven de piel bronceada y ojos esmeralda, que brillaban con una luz que a Severus le trajo reminiscencias de los primeros días en que Harry empezó a perseguirlo, pidiéndole una cita.

Este hermoso joven llevaba de la mano a dos niños adorables que le hablaban, instándole a jugar con ellos en el mar. El agua estaba tranquila e invitaba a remojarse. Severus estuvo a punto de irse, pensando que Harry parecía estar mejor sin él cuando pisó una concha que estaba muy desgastada y al quebrarse, hizo un sonido bastante más fuerte del esperado.

No había casi gente en la playa, de forma que Harry volteó en su dirección al igual que los niños. Los pequeños se pusieron detrás de Harry, quién lo veía extrañado, como si no creyera que Severus había llegado hasta él.

Severus, por su parte, estaba aterrado y congelado en su lugar, incapaz de romper el frágil silencio que existía entre ellos.

Finalmente, ninguno tuvo que tomar la decisión, ya que la pequeña preguntó fuerte y claro—Harry ¿Quién es él? —.

—Es… un amigo, Killian, Evelyn. Pensé que estaba en Inglaterra, pero creo que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones—.

—Mi nombre es Severus Snape, encantado de conocerlos niños—Contra todo pronóstico de Harry, Severus extendió sus manos hacia los niños y dejo que ellos las tomaran, sonriéndoles. No con una sonrisa sarcástica sino una verdadera sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a cambiarnos. Fue bueno verle de nuevo señor Snape—Harry estaba por llevarse a los niños y Severus seguía congelado en su lugar, decidiendo si debía o no detener a Harry, pero el destino tiene su propia forma de obrar sus milagros.

—¿Puede comer con nosotros Harry? —Preguntó el niño llamado Killian. Harry se debatía entre querer alejarse del hombre que aún le hacía temblar las rodillas y complacer a sus futuros hijos. Finalmente, decidió que algún día tendría que enfrentar al hombre, no podía pasarse toda la vida huyendo de él.

—Si el señor Snape gusta, Killian, es libre de unírsenos en la mesa del restaurante—.

—Será un placer señor Potter—Severus dijo el "señor Potter" como si fuera doloroso. Lo cual era extraño, ya que incluso cuando Harry se mudó a su casa, seguía llamándole Potter. Ahora le sabía mal en los labios el llamarle Potter en lugar de Harry.

Había cierta tensión en el aire durante la comida en el restaurante frente a la playa. Harry estaba tenso y Severus también, pero los niños estaban distraídos con un postre de plátano y caramelo, así que no se dieron cuenta, al menos mucho, de la incomodidad de los adultos. O eso creyeron los dos hombres.

Killian y Evelyn sabían que Harry quería adoptarlos y ambos niños estaban de acuerdo con eso. Su mamá les había explicado cuando su papá murió, que si algo le sucedía, ella vería que tuvieran un papá adecuado. Cuando los niños le preguntaron cómo haría eso, ella dijo que eso era un secreto.

No sabían si era causa de su mamá o no, pero Harry parecía ser un buen papá y Severus se veía que quería mucho a su futuro papá, así que los niños querían que ambos se llevaran bien, fue por eso por lo que Evelyn agarro a Severus de la mano cuando salieron del restaurante.

Severus había quedado durante la comida de hablarle a Harry al hotel, ya que le aseguro que quería charlar de algo con él, y Harry le dijo que llevaría a los niños al hotel y lo vería en el lobby luego de una hora después de que acordaran algún horario.

Evelyn se negó a soltar la mano de Severus, dejando que lagrimitas asomaran de sus ojos cada que Severus hacía un amago de ponerla en manos de Harry. Al final de la caminata hasta el hotel, que estaba a unos 15 minutos caminando de la playa, Severus llevaba a Evelyn en sus hombros mientras Killian iba de la mano de Harry.

Si Harry pensaba que esto era surrealista, era quedarse corto. La pequeña niña parecía haberse encariñado rápidamente con el adusto hombre y este no le había gruñido a la pequeña. Todo un logro tomando en cuenta lo que conocía del hombre.

Harry entonces pensó que quizás no había conocido bien al hombre, pero desechó ese pensamiento. El conocía a Severus Snape y fuera lo que fuera que quería el hombre, seguramente era que había olvidado regresarle algo, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que era el marco de plata que le había obsequiado.

Ese pensamiento seguía doliéndole, pero no había nada que hacer. Si Sev… Snape quería su marco de vuelta, tan mal, que había recorrido medio mundo buscándolo, entonces al menos podía ser civil y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle el hombre. Quizás mejor sería regresarle el marco en cuanto los niños durmieran. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Pero no hubo oportunidad. Los niños le insistieron a Severus que viera una película con ellos y luego de esa, siguió otra y en un punto, tanto Severus como los niños, se quedaron dormidos en el sillón y Harry encontró un cuadro conmovedor donde Severus tenía a un niño a cada costado, abrazándolos.

¡Demonios! Severus seguía siendo tan varonil y atractivo como antes, he incluso más. El corazón de Harry seguía doliendo por el hombre pero esta vez podía soportar su presencia. Si el hombre se hubiera presentado en las primeras semanas de su viaje, Harry hubiera sido incapaz de siquiera verlo sin llorar.

Pero viendo a los niños encariñarse con Sev… Snape, y el hombre seguramente solo había pedido un sabático a Albus, sería seguro que sus futuros hijos iban a tener clases con el hombre. Quizás debía cultivar algún tipo de tregua. No quería que en un futuro, cuando Killian y Evelyn tomaran clases con el hombre, hubiera algún tipo de venganza contra él a través de ellos.

Mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y devolverle el marco, por mucho que devolverlo significara arrancarse un pedazo de su corazón.

* * *

Severus se despertó unas horas después y se encontró que tenía a dos niños muy acurrucados en sus costados. No pudo evitar sonreír, ya que los pequeñines eran adorables y de alguna forma, los sentía propios, pero no podía imaginar por qué. Quizás era por que parecían una mezcla entre él mismo y Harry. Como si fueran sus hijos de sangre.

Ojalá y Harry lo escuchara. Necesitaba decirle a Harry lo importante que era para él, y aun así, cabía una enorme posibilidad de que Harry ya lo hubiera olvidado si el recibimiento tan frío era algo que decir. No es que esperara menos, sobre todo por cómo había tratado a su amante… ex-amante, antes de ser abandonado.

—Son las 6 de la tarde por si te lo preguntas—Dijo Harry casi en un susurro. Severus se removió del sillón, sin despertar a los niños y los cubrió conjurando una cobija muy ligera—Gracias por eso—.

—Yo… quería hablar contigo—.

—Lo sé, pero estoy agotado, ¿Podríamos hablar mañana? De verdad que estoy cansado—.

Severus suspiró—Está bien, Har… Potter. Te llamare—.

—Si lo prefieres, puedo llamarte yo, si me das el nombre del hotel donde te hospedaras—.

Severus sonrió con solo un toque de sarcasmo—No creo que la playa que en la que estábamos tenga una línea—.

—¿La playa? —.

—Pensaba acampar. Mis recursos son escasos y aún tengo que guardar algo para los alimentos y el traslador internacional—.

—¿No tienes dinero? —.

—Vacíe mi cuenta. Necesitaba encontrarte—.

—Yo… lo siento—Harry estaba anonadado ¿Tan importante era el marco para Sev… Snape? ¿Entonces por qué se lo obsequio? —¡Prometo que te reembolsare lo que hayas gastado en el viaje en cuanto estemos en Londres! —.

—¿Vas a regresar? —.

—Tengo que. Hay algo que debo atender y la adopción de Killian y Evelyn solo puede hacerse en tierras británicas. Luego de que termine eso, continuaré mi viaje y llevaré a los niños conmigo. Seguro les parecerá divertido—.

Severus tembló por dentro. ¡Pensaba continuar viajando! —Entiendo—Dijo Severus haciendo una pausa, pero entonces, agarró su mochila y se encamino a la salida—Buenas noches Potter, gracias por tu hospitalidad—.

Había un toque de tristeza en el hombre y Harry sabía que lamentaría lo siguiente, pero su corazón era débil ante el hombre—No tienes que acampar en la playa, este bungalow tiene tres habitaciones y los niños comparten una. No han querido separarse uno del otro. Creo que no afectara si te quedas aquí a dormir—.

Severus iba a decir algo sobre no aceptar caridad, hasta que una voz más profunda dentro de su mente le gritó casi con megáfono que no fuera un idiota y aceptara la oferta. Estaría cerca de Harry.

—Yo… apreció el gesto. Gracias. Tomaré la habitación si me indicas el camino—Severus sonrió levemente y Harry sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina, pero se recompuso y subió las escaleras con el hombre detrás suyo y casi se arrodilla ante el hombre pidiendo una oportunidad más, cuando al pasar, olfateo el embriagador aroma natural del hombre. Un aroma que aspiraba luego de que hacían el amor.

Severus dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras Harry salía de la habitación dejando a Severus a solas. En cuanto Harry cerró la puerta, Severus se desplomo en el suelo de rodillas, llorando quedamente por lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. Estar tan cerca de Harry era peor que una ronda de Cruciatus y aun así, era un dolor tan celestial.

Su aroma, su voz, sus ojos, todo él. Por fin lo tenía cerca y su cuerpo seguía sus movimientos como los girasoles al sol. El alma de Severus cantaba feliz por estar cerca de su amado. Como pudo, se recompuso y se dio un largo baño, feliz de poderse quitar todo el sudor, tierra y demás elementos que aun con el Scourgify se negaban a abandonarlo. Sencillamente, había cosas que la magia no podía resolver o sustituir, y una buena ducha era una de esas cosas.

Se vistió con unos jeans oscuros y se puso una camisa fresca de algodón, no muy pegada, para que respirara su piel y se peinó trenzando su cabello, y había aprendido a amar los tenis cuando tuvo largas caminatas durante su persecución de los pasos de Harry.

Cuando entro en el comedor del bungalow, la pequeña familia se sorprendió al verlo ahí. Los niños por que pensaron que se había ido y estaban felices de ver que se quedaría; y Harry… Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no babear por la visión frente a él.

Severus se veía aún más atractivo que antes de irse. Lo que fuera que le sucedió mientras lo buscaba, había hecho maravillas por el hombre. Su piel se había bronceado y se veía como ese tono aceitunado de los italianos. Su cabello había perdido toda la cualidad aceitosa y se veía lustroso en su lugar y la ropa… la ropa muggle abrazaba su cuerpo y mostraba sus músculos tonificados y los jeans le mostraban a Harry ese trasero que… no, no, no. Harry apartó esos pensamientos y dijo que había pedido unas pizzas para cenar y el servicio a la habitación ya había traído las mismas, así como unos refrescos.

Los niños entonces le sirvieron un vaso a Severus y empezaron a comentar de los planes del día siguiente que incluían una exploración a un templo cercano. Severus escuchaba todos los parloteos de los niños con tranquilidad, y terminó aceptando la invitación de unírseles al paseo.

Una hora y media después, ambos niños estaban bostezando sonoramente y fueron llevados por Harry a su habitación mientras Severus lo observaba. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, Severus estaba frente a frente con él. Harry tragó en seco, seguramente ahora exigiría el marco…

—Lo siento—Harry estaba en shock, eso no era para nada lo que esperaba—Lo siento tanto… Harry—Harry sentía que iba a desmayarse. No, nada de esto es lo que había esperado—Siento la forma en que trate, la forma en que te descuide. Yo, me avergüenzo de mí mismo al no ver el daño que te estaba causando y yo… no sé qué más decir, excepto, perdóname por favor—.

Harry lo abofeteo. El sonido del golpe resonó, pero los niños no se despertaron. Harry estaba llorando gruesas lagrimas mientras golpeaba enojado el pecho de Severus.

—¿¡Como te atreves!? —Severus alcanzó a lanzar un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ellos, para no despertar a los niños—¿Cómo te atreves a venir y disculparte? ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar? ¿Qué te iba a perdonar y ser amigos? ¿Qué puedes venir y decirme que con una disculpa arreglas todo? ¿Qué podemos ser civiles? ¿Qué clase de juego enfermizo estas jugando? —.

—Harry, yo no…—.

—¡NO ME LLAMES HARRY! —Harry se alejó del hombre un poco y se secó las lágrimas de la cara con la mano—No me llames Harry… no lo hagas, es mucho peor… ni siquiera cuando… teníamos sexo me llamabas Harry. Siempre fui Potter… el molesto mocoso Gryffindor idiota Potter—Harry se sereno como pudo y retomó su discurso—¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿Por qué me has perseguido hasta aquí? —.

Severus entonces respiro y empezó a decir lo que tenía que decir—A ti—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Te quiero a ti. He cruzado medio mundo buscándote porque te quiero—.

Harry entonces le dio otra bofetada en la otra mejilla.

—¡Demonios Snape! ¡Te dije que me dijeras que querías! ¡No tienes que jugar tus estúpidos juegos! Dime que quieres y te lo daré. ¿Es el marco? Te lo devuelvo, pero no hagas esto. No más juegos de Slytherin—.

Las lágrimas volvía a asomar por los ojos de Harry, pero fueron congeladas en sus mejillas cuando se vio puesto contra la pared siendo besado por unos labios que hace solo un año, le había hecho ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

Severus Snape pensó que sería mejor si lo expresaba con el idioma que el sabia manejar, cuando era evidente que las palabras no estaban funcionando.

Fue quizás un latido, o quizás una eternidad, el tiempo que fuera, fue glorioso para ambos. Cuando se separaron Severus deposito un beso en la frente de Harry antes de murmurarle lo que ansiaba decirle—Te amo, mocoso idiota de Gryffindor. Estoy enamorado de ti y quería verte. Quería tenerte de vuelta. Se que lo arruine por mi idiotez y sabía que no podrías perdonarme tal como estaba, así que decidí hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho y tome terapia. Busque dentro de mí las causas de mi comportamiento, para que cuando te viera, pudieras ver a un hombre diferente. Harry—Dijo Severus, tomando la barbilla de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos—Te amo y no quiero irme sin ti—.

Harry no podía creerlo, quería creerlo, pero… no podía. Así que se soltó de Severus y huyo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con infinidad de hechizos de protección. Severus toco dos veces a su puerta y murmuro una última vez antes de irse—Te amo Harry. Nada de lo que hagas cambiará ese hecho, pero no te obligare a aceptarme de nuevo. Solo piénsalo por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, de qué puedo hacerlo bien para ambos—.

Con esa última declaración, Severus dejó a solas a Harry. Ambos hombres durmieron intranquilos y tuvieron que usar Sueño Sin Sueños o no podrían con el día siguiente.

* * *

El viaje al templo no fue tan malo… si la casi muerte de Killian y Evelyn contaba cómo no tan malo. Para empezar, la niña había comido una hoja de una planta toxica, así que Severus, siempre previsor, le dio a la niña un vomitivo de forma que expulso la planta antes de que hiciera más daño y luego, con un escaneo de su varita (Harry ya le había confesado el día anterior que eran niños mágicos), vio que no había daño.

Luego Killian fue perseguido por unos monos luego de que el niño quiso cargar a uno y este no parecía querer ser tratado como una mascota. Los rasguños por fortuna, no tenían rastros de rabia, así que un antiséptico tópico fue lo único usado. Y finalizaron el paseo con ambos niños cayendo de la cabeza de una estatua de buda, luego de que quien sabe cómo, habían logrado transportarse hasta ahí y resbalaron.

Ambos hombres se movieron rápido y un sencillo _Immobulus_ de Harry logro el truco, Severus pudo llegar a los niños y fue obliviando a los pocos muggles que vieron el suceso.

Ambos niños fueron castigados en su habitación cuando llegaron al hotel y ambos hombres se quedaron de nuevo a solas. Fue de nuevo, un instante o una eternidad pero finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio.

—¿Estabas hablando en serio anoche? —.

—Sí—.

—No te creo—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—¡Porque hubieras venido a mi desde mucho antes! —.

—Tenía que tratar muchas cosas Har..—Harry frunció el ceño—Potter, tenía que trabajar mucho en mí mismo. Lo sabes, no soy alguien fácil—.

—Entonces tomaste dos días de terapia y crees que ya estas curado ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota? —.

—¿Idiota? Pues lo estas siendo—Severus estaba enojándose.

—No te creo ¡No puedo creerte! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí! ¡Tus desprecios! ¡Tus insultos! ¡La frialdad después del sexo! —Harry estaba soltando su corazón, todas las heridas recibidas—Pensé que la paz te haría, sino diferente, al menos, te relajaría y que podrías ver cuánto te amaba… pero espere y espere y me canse de esperar. Olvidaste incluso mis cumpleaños, nunca pude traer a mis amigos a tu casa… incluso veía a Teddy donde Andrómeda o sus padres. Yo era apenas un elfo doméstico para ti, y uno al que ocupabas como catamita cuando te apetecía. No, no puedo creerte—.

Severus se paró frente al hombre y levantó su rostro con lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas, procediendo a besarlas para secarlas. Harry soltó un suspiró. Esto era demasiado tierno y erótico al mismo tiempo, pero no podía permitirse flaquear.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero ese hombre ya no soy yo. No es solo la guerra lo que me afectaba, sino cosas más profundas, cosas que jamás te conté y esas cosas me marcaron demasiado. Yo no sabía como amarte y aun en este momento, me siento indigno de ti, porque sé que lo soy, pero no puedo amarte menos—.

—No hagas esto, por favor—Susurro Harry.

—Dejame amarte Harry—Dijo Severus, tomando las manos de Harry entre las suyas. Harry estaba seguro de que esta era una mala idea, pero su corazón sangrante estaba brincando de alegría ante las palabras de Severus.

—No lo sé—Harry suspiró mientras Severus lo abrazaba.

—No te pido que me digas ahora, permíteme cortejarte Harry, y si en unas semanas no sientes lo mismo, me alejare de ti y no volverás a saber de mi persona. ¿Te parece bien? —Harry asintió en el pecho del hombre y Severus quería llorar. Tenía una sola oportunidad de hacer esto bien.

* * *

Los niños, por alguna razón extraña, eran una constante en dejar a Severus y Harry a solas, pero no tan lejos de poder vigilarlos. Entre paseos a la playa, películas, paseos en elefante, actividades turísticas más clásicas, algo de buceo con snorkel y otras cosas, incluyendo un picnic en el cumpleaños de Harry, los días habían pasado y estaba iniciando la segunda mitad de agosto.

Las noticias de las protestas en Inglaterra habían llegado a un impase y ninguno de los hombres vio la necesidad de moverse, pero tendrían que hacerlo. Después de todo, Harry se había prometido a si mismo ir a apoyar a su amiga en esta empresa.

Durante esos días, cada que tenían un momento, Severus le revelo toda la verdad a Harry, los maltratos de su padre, la cobardía de su madre, la carta que le escribió a Lily y la muerte de su madre con la sospecha de que su padre pudo haberla matado. Severus le conto sus temores, sus anhelos, la forma en que le afectaron los comentarios de su propia Casa y por qué fue a dar con Voldemort.

Harry entonces vio la imagen más clara acerca de Snape y empezó a contarle en retribución su propia historia, los Dursley, su sentimiento de no pertenencia ni con los muggles ni con los magos, como estaba cansado de ser Auror y lo feliz que lo hizo renunciar, lo mal que le sentó el rechazar a Ginny (por pensar que eso ofendería a Arthur y Molly)…

Ambos hombres vieron que se conocían tanto y tan poco, pero sus sentimientos no estaban menguando sino creciendo con cada historia, cada intercambio de esos pequeños fragmentos que faltaban para poder conocerse a fondo.

Harry entendió porque Severus era como era, y Severus entendió mejor porque muchos de los comportamientos de Harry. Ambos habían estado tan cerca y tan lejos de algo maravilloso, que fue más fácil encerrarse en sus respectivas conchas. Harry siempre fue servicial, atento y jamás atento contra Severus, jamás le grito o pego o intento quejarse por temor a perder al hombre. Severus jamás pudo expresarle a Harry sus emociones, como adoraba todos los pequeños gestos, y lo malo que era al intentar transmitir algo tan complejo en la pasión carnal.

Al día siguiente, viajarían por traslador hacia Inglaterra y Severus quería demostrarle a Harry que podían ser felices.

* * *

Killian y Evelyn estaban dormidos, Harry y Severus estaban terminando de empacar sus cosas, cada uno en su habitación, ambos pensando en lo que había acontecido en esos días. Harry ahora estaba seguro de que seguía amando al hombre pero no sabía si podía confiar en él, aunque durante esos días habían estado bastante bien como amigos.

El beso del primer día ya no se repitió y Severus mantuvo el contacto al mínimo para darle a Harry espacio. Harry se descubrió a si mismo ansioso por tomar a Severus de la mano y en una parte de su mente, sabía que Severus lo permitiría y le asustaba pensar en que Severus había dicho la verdad, que podían hacerlo funcionar.

Solo había algo que molestaba a Harry y es que Severus insistía en que él había demostrado su amor por Harry, pero había fracasado en que Harry lo entendiera. Harry estaba decidido a obtener respuestas y fue hasta la habitación de Severus y toco la puerta.

Severus abrió a Harry, ignorante de por qué Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pensando en que pudo haber hecho que le molestara. Como fuera, Severus le dejo entrar a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —.

Harry suspiró—¿Qué quisiste decir cuando me contaste que me demostraste amor, pero fracasaste al hacérmelo entender? —.

Severus cerró su mochila con un movimiento de varita y dejó fuera solo la ropa de dormir y la del día siguiente, antes de dirigirse a Harry.

—Quise decir lo que dije—.

—Explícate, por favor—.

—Harry, te dije que soy un hombre difícil, y te conté el tipo de vida que tuve. Las emociones positivas me eran difíciles de comprender, y demostrar. Pero otras emociones, como la ira o la rabia me eran como una segunda naturaleza—.

—No entiendo…—.

Severus tomó las manos de Harry y empezó a acariciar el dorso de las mismas—Cuando teníamos sexo, intentaba demostrarte mis emociones a través de el—.

—...Por ejemplo, cuando te besaba en el cuello—Severus deposito un suave beso en el cuello de Harry—Significaba "Me importas"—.

—...Cuando te abrazaba así—Severus tomó a Harry de forma que sus cuerpos estaban pegados por las caderas—Significa "Te deseo mucho"—.

Severus se acercó al oído de Harry—Y cuando entraba en ti y te tomaba, quería decirte que mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón eran tuyos—Harry jadeó ante la voz baja y sensual de Severus que apenas pudo articular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y los besos en los labios? —.

Severus sonrió mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Harry, mirándolo con amor, diciéndole con sus ojos lo mucho que lo había extrañado y cuanto deseaba caminar a su lado por el resto de su vida.

—Esos, amor mío, significan "Te amo", todos y cada uno de ellos—Severus deposito un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos de Harry, que jadeo por lo sorpresivo de la suave caricia y se tocó los labios antes de mirar a Severus—Te amo Harry, y fui un tonto al dejarte ir, al no apreciarte como merecías, pero si me aceptas de vuelta, prometo que intentare resarcir el daño todos los días de mi vida—.

—Dilo otra vez—.

—¿Todo? —Dijo Severus sonriendo.

—Sabes que quiero decir—Harry se sonrojo pero no intentó escaparse de los brazos de Severus.

—Te amo—Severus entonces dejó de hablar y empezó a besar a Harry, quien aceptó la caricia, abrazando más a Severus.

Severus entonces llevó a Harry hacia la cama y lo tendió con cuidado entre besos y caricias. La ropa fue quitada del joven con cuidado, develando la belleza que solo Severus había visto. Harry gemía bajo las atenciones del hombre mayor y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, estaba ansioso por más.

Frente a él, Severus empezó a quitarse su propia ropa, prenda por prenda, con parsimonia, aumentando el deseo del joven, el cual ya era evidente a través de la dura erección que apuntaba hacia él.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Severus se colocó frente a Harry y lo levanto de forma que quedaran frente a frente, cara a cara.

Harry estaba ansioso y nervioso. Recordaba cada uno de los encuentros con Severus y su cuidadosamente encerrada caja de recuerdos estaba estallando en su mente, pero este era un encuentro distinto y lo sabía.

Severus empezó besando el hombro de Harry y Harry suspiró ante la caricia. La visión del hombre siendo tan dulce era algo inconcebible, pero ahí estaba, llevando sus caricias hacia sus puntos erógenos. Severus conocía cada uno de ellos y los estaba llevando con presteza al punto de no retorno.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Harry estaba bocabajo y Severus estaba abriendo sus nalgas y llevando su lengua a su anillo de músculos, lamiéndolo y besándolo, encendiendo algo nuevo en su sistema.

Los dedos expertos de su amante lo prepararon con cuidado y Harry gemía por más cuando empezaron a golpear su punto dulce, pero Severus quería darle más a Harry, darle todo lo que no había podido decirle en ese encuentro.

Volteo a su joven amante y se arrodilló ante él, jalando sus piernas hacia ambos lados y subiendo en sus dobladas piernas la parte baja de Harry, alineando su miembro a la entrada de joven. Severus acarició las piernas de su amante antes de entrar lentamente en él.

—Sev…—Fue la primera palabra de Harry durante este encuentro y Severus soltó una lagrima de felicidad. Sev… Harry siempre le llamaba así cuando hacían el amor.

—Harry… mi bello Harry, mi belleza—Susurró Severus cuando estuvo completamente enfundado en el cálido interior, uniendo sus manos con las de su amante—Oh Merlín. Extrañaba esto… te extrañaba—.

—Sev… te amo—Gimió Harry moviendo sus caderas, indicándole a Severus que se moviera.

Severus saco un poco su miembro y volvió a empujarse con cuidado, siempre mirando a Harry. Por momentos, ambos cerraban los ojos, a veces uno solo de ellos, pero siempre mantuvieron sus manos unidas. Cada embuste era pausado y procurando dar en el punto dulce de su amante y Harry se retorcía y gemía, haciendo muy feliz a Severus con eso. Era una señal clara de que estaba disfrutando su acoplamiento.

Pronto, no pudieron contenerse más y ambos se movieron uno contra el otro frenéticamente, buscando alcanzar el clímax y sus manos se apretaron cuando llegaron juntos, liberando sus semillas y sintiendo languidecer pero felices de ver que sus manos continuaban enlazadas.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos más, ambos disfrutando de la modorra post-coital. A pesar de que distaba mucho de sus encuentros anteriores, donde Severus solía "devorar" a Harry, este encuentro había sido verdaderamente hacer el amor para ambos, en toda la extensión de las palabras.

Severus separó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de su amado y Harry lloró de alegría; permitiéndose ser abrazado hacia el pecho de Severus. El hombre sostuvo a su amante contra él, y saliendo de ese cálido interior, acomodo al chico contra él, permitiéndole expresarse libremente y acariciándole el cabello en un gesto consolador.

—Te amo Harry, no me iré a ningún lado. Me quedaré mientras me permitas estar contigo—.

—Lo sé…—Hipo Harry—Es solo que… fue hermoso—.

—Me alegro. Quería que supieras cuanto te amo—.

—Lo sé Sev, yo también te amo. Ahora sé que quiero de mi vida. Te quiero a ti—Dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas con una de sus manos. Ahora estaban libres y las manos de Severus lo rodeaban protectoramente—Te quiero conmigo y los niños ¿Estás bien con eso? —.

—¿Con unos mocoso latosos, que me provocan taquicardia con sus travesuras y sobre todo una niña que disfruta trenzarme el cabello…? —Severus sonrió ampliamente—¿Quién no estaría bien con eso? Son niños adorables y creo que son nuestros—.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose consigo a Severus y acostándolos a ambos, se acomodaron de cuchara, Severus acurrucando a Harry—Sí, son nuestros—.

Ambos hombres se durmieron y ciertos niños habían estado mirando las estrellas luego de que Harry había salido de su habitación, hablando con la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Los niños jurarían más tarde, cuando Harry les pregunto a la mañana siguiente si les gustaría ser adoptados por él y Severus, y ellos contestarían que sí, que su mamá ya se los había dicho a través de la estrella.

Tanto Harry como Severus se encogerían de hombros y aceptarían solo el hecho de que ahora estaban en camino de formar una familia, ya que esa misma mañana, Severus le pidió matrimonio a Harry y los marcos de plata se habían unido durante la noche, de forma que ahora había un solo marco con una foto de ellos sobre un mapa.

* * *

Cuando arribaron a Inglaterra, la burocracia se les hizo eterna y Harry apenas podía esperar para ver la casa que Sev había estado arreglando para él… para ellos. Así que luego de refrescarse un poco en la estación del ministerio y tomar un refrigerio, Aparecieron enfrente de un terreno baldío en Marazion.

Severus entonces elimino los encantamientos de ocultación y la casa que había comprado apareció en todo su esplendor. Era justo la casa de los sueños de Harry, incluyendo el porche con esa banca como columpio y las enredaderas en la madera.

Cada cuarto que iba explorando era como había imaginado la casa que compartiría con Severus si tan solo… y Harry comprendió que Severus también había cambiado. Ambos necesitaban ese tiempo lejos, para poder extrañarse, descubrirse y reencontrarse.

Los niños encontraron sus habitaciones y gritaron de emoción al ver como Severus, de forma inconsciente o consciente, había decorado dos habitaciones para ellos, sin saberlo o haberlos conocido. Destino le llamaban a esas coincidencias.

Harry sonrió cuando los niños le contaron sobre sus nuevas habitaciones. Su primera cena en su nuevo hogar fue preparada por ambos hombres y al día siguiente Griphook los uniría a ambos en una sencilla ceremonia para posteriormente firmar la adopción de los niños, convirtiéndolos oficialmente en Killian y Evelyn Snape-Potter.

El día de mañana no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido y no le preocupaba no haber visitado todavía a sus amigos. Ya habría tiempo de ponerse al día con el mundo.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** Ma Beauté significa Mi Belleza en francés y es también el título de una canción de Maître Gims, un rapero-popero francés, pero muchas de sus canciones son sobre amor.


	8. Y se hizo el orden

**07.- Y se hizo el orden**

* * *

Mientras la nueva familia Snape-Potter estaba acomodándose en su casa, dos familias estaban juntando dinero para la multa por "daños a propiedad ministerial" que necesitaban para liberar a los cabezas de sus respectivas familias. Augusta Longbottom, Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban detenidos en las celdas de castigo de los Aurores. Eso sí, bien cuidados y alimentados, con un clima cálido en la celda. No querían que se acusara al ministerio de malos tratos a manifestantes pacíficos.

Durante el tiempo en que Severus y Harry estaban reafirmándose como pareja y dándose una oportunidad, muchas de las manifestaciones habían llegado a puntos críticos en sus ciudades. Todos los manifestantes estaban conscientes de este hecho, sobre todo los magos considerados oscuros, quienes se unieron a las primeras manifestaciones al comprender el alcance de lo que estaba haciendo la líder, una nacida muggle.

Mientras el sistema siguiera en manos del Wizengamot, nunca habría verdadera igualdad y esta chica, quien venía de un "sistema" diferente, estaba mostrándoles un camino distinto a los ya transitados. Una oportunidad de demostrar que las artes oscuras no eran malignas por sí mismas y que sus practicantes no eran oscuros por sí mismos tampoco.

Por esa razón, fue que el señor Borgin se unió al contingente y junto con él, muchos comerciantes y clientes del callejón Knockturn. Eso trajo también a los centauros quienes vieron en el hecho que las dos grandes fuerzas de la magia se unieran, una señal en los cielos de cambio. Las acromántulas fueron invitadas por Hagrid, quién llevaba años intentando revertir el fallo en su contra por el asunto de Riddle y Myrtle.

Había demasiadas injusticias y muchas víctimas de ese sistema caduco. Lo que llevó a que dichas victimas organizaran sus propias manifestaciones en distintas locaciones de Inglaterra, lo que llevó a que el ministerio considerara la violencia contra ellos, pero descartándola al final.

La razón detrás del encarcelamiento de los cabezas de las familias Longbottom y Weasley fue de hecho, un error de parte de un auror recién salido de la academia. El joven creyó que podría ayudar al ministerio callando a una de las voces más fuertes de la revuelta, la iniciadora Hermione Granger, quién en esta manifestación se encontraba hablando con un Sonorus a una multitud, hablando sobre igualdad y poder para el pueblo mágico, para las criaturas hermanas…

El joven vio que la cabeza de una de las estatuas quedaba justo sobre la chica y lanzó un artero _Diffindo_ a la estatua. Fue obra de la casualidad que los tres adultos mencionados estuvieran cerca y vieran la cabeza de mármol cayendo (la fuente anterior, destruida durante la incursión al ministerio de los mortífagos al departamento de misterios, fue sustituida por una de mármol una vez que se recuperó el control del ministerio al terminar la segunda guerra mágica). Los tres lanzaron al mismo tiempo un hechizo desvanecedor, pero al ser tres hechizos lanzados al mismo tiempo, la fuente de los hermanos mágicos sencillamente desapareció de forma permanente y los tres adultos fueron arrestados, el joven auror depuesto de sus funciones y en espera de un falló por sus acciones en contra del código de honor y ética de los aurores.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo cerca que estuvo de morir y ahora estaban haciendo una colecta millonaria para reponer la fuente de los hermanos mágicos que debían comprar para tener de vuelta a los tres adultos.

Al día siguiente del encarcelamiento, los manifestantes de Londres estaban en medio del callejón Diagon y otros tantos en el callejón Knockturn, juntando dinero en botes de lata (una cosa muggle). Faltaba mucho, ya que aunque Sirius y Lucius habían dado una generosa donación a la causa, el ministerio exigía bastante más de lo que ambos hombres podrían pagar sin sacrificar sus fortunas o la fortuna Longbottom.

Estaban en un impase, donde el ministerio tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Señorita, permítame darle un donativo de mil galeones—Dijo una voz en las cercanías de Hermione.

—¡Mil galeones! ¡Gracias! —Hermione estaba recibiendo la bolsa con las monedas cuando levantó su mirada y se topó con la mirada de unos ojos verdes muy familiares—¡Harry! —.

El gritito de alegría de Hermione hizo que todos los magos alrededor voltearan a verla, Ron estaba congelado, mientras Sirius, Lucius y Remus no sabían si ir hacia el joven o no. Y es que no era para menos. Harry Potter iba vestido con una túnica de la más fina seda de acromántula, al igual que un mago de cabello negro en una trenza elegante y ojos como ónix. Al lado de cada adulto, iba un niño vestido con túnicas alegres y de telas suaves, que parecían no saber bien a donde mirar primero.

En medio del callejón Diagon estaban Harry Potter y Severus Snape, junto a dos niños desconocidos que parecían casi ser sus hijos biológicos, de no ser porque nadie había podido sintetizar una forma de embarazo masculino, ni poción o hechizo, aún.

—Mientras mi cónyuge puede donar esa cantidad, nuestros hijos y yo solo podemos donar unos 100 galeones de nuestros ahorros, pero estamos seguros de que usara el dinero para una buena causa—Dijo Snape, dándole a los niños una señal y los niños llevaban unos cochinitos muggle de alfarería y se lo entregaron en las manos a Hermione.

—Profesor Snape…—Susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz—¿Cónyuge? —.

—Oh, eso…—Dijo Harry, llevando su mano hacia su cabello y dejando de manifiesto el anillo de bodas que ahora exhibían en el dedo anular—Sev y yo nos casamos, así que ahora somos Snape—Potter y estos dos pequeñuelos son nuestros hijos. Los conocimos en el último destino al que viajamos y decidimos adoptarlos—.

Hermione estaba haciendo una perfecta imitación de trucha fuera del agua cuando los pequeños se acercaron a ella y Killian fue el primero en presentarse—Hola, me llamo Killian Snape-Potter, encantado de conocerla señorita—.

Ron se había acercado a Hermione y le había quitado las cosas de las manos y luego sostuvo a su prometida—Hola, me llamo Evelyn Snape-Potter ¿Ese chico es tu novio? ¿Se van a casar? —La pequeña parecía adorar las bodas si es que sus ojitos brillantes decían algo, o quizás se debía a que acababa de ver una boda mágica en el banco cuando fueron a firmar su adopción y le había gustado todas las luces de colores que estallaron cuando sus dos nuevos padres se besaron luego de decir "sí, acepto".

Ron le sonrió a la adorable pequeña—Si pequeña, me llamó Ron y esta adorable chica es mi prometida Hermione. Gracias por tu donativo—La pequeña pareció satisfecha con esa breve explicación y parecía que sus papás conocían y confiaban en estas personas que los veían entre asombrados y extrañados.

—Hermione, ¿te parece si te tomas un descanso? —Pregunto Ron, sabiendo que su amada necesitaba tiempo para procesar—¿Quizás un helado de Fortescue? —Ofreció Ron, sabiendo que los helados distraerían a los niños lo suficiente para darles a los adultos algo de privacidad y los reporteros tenían la entrada prohibida a la heladería desde hace varios años.

Harry y Severus asintieron a la sugerencia, llevando a sus hijos lejos de los magos curiosos, enfilándolos a la heladería y viendo que los niños estaban exultantes por la sugerencia de dulce, no dudaron en ir hacia allá.

Hermione miraba a Ron con ansiedad, Harry había vuelto, casado y con hijos. ¡Su mejor amigo se había casado y ellos no fueron invitados! ¿Qué decía eso sobre su amistad? ¿Tanto habían dañado su relación con su amigo?

* * *

La heladería de Florean Fortescue ahora estaba al mando de su única hija, Marian Fortescue. Su padre había sido secuestrado y asesinado por los mortífagos luego de negarse a financiar sus actividades cuando Voldemort volvió a ascender al poder antes de su caída. Marian se había ido a esconder a Francia y finalmente regreso luego de que Voldemort desapareció definitivamente.

Poca gente, y de hecho, la gente que sabía eran duendes, sabía que Harry Potter era en realidad el dueño de medio mundo mágico inglés. El duende de cuenta, Griphook, había sido designado el duende a cargo de toda la fortuna Potter desde la época de James Potter, ya que James era algo inútil con los números y cuando quedo a cargo, fue cuando estalló la guerra en su apogeo, así que le dio luz verde a Griphook para manejar el dinero a su consideración.

Fue la mejor decisión que tomo James Potter, ya que Griphook era un verdadero tiburón de negocios y cuando Voldemort empezó su reino de terror, muchas propiedades habían bajado sus precios y otras entraron a hipotecas muy fuertes, de forma que el banco era básicamente su dueño. Griphook compro esas propiedades y negocios que estaban por quebrar.

Cuando Voldemort desapareció y la economía empezó a recuperarse, Griphook no notificó el cambio de propietario y el pequeño Harry recibía regalías de todo producto comprado en los negocios.

La heladería de Florean Fortescue quedo a la deriva durante la segunda guerra y dado que el joven Harry no rescindió la orden previa de James, Griphook decidió comprar la propiedad a escondidas de los mortífagos y luego uso un poco de dinero para impulsar uno de los negocios clave del callejón Diagon. Marian recibió una notificación de Griphook al intentar recuperar la propiedad y aunque se enojó al principio, noto que la compra había sido en su beneficio.

Griphook había designado a los herederos como los manejadores de la propiedad hasta que pudieran pagar su "compra" de vuelta a la familia. Mientras tanto, Marian no tenía que preocuparse por ningún proceso burocrático. Griphook había dispuesto todas y cada una de esas cosas en cada negocio del que era dueño la familia Potter.

Así que Marian se negó en redondo a recibir el dinero de Harry, ya que técnicamente, el joven podía pedir lo que quisiera al ser el dueño, y Marian pensó que era apenas un poco de lo que podía devolverle al joven por salvar el negocio de su familia.

Severus sonrió al aceptar el helado de café que le sirvieron y Harry empezó a atacar su monstruosa copa de helado con chispas, crema batida, jarabe de chocolate y galletas. Killian y Evelyn tenían versiones más sensatas del helado de Harry, pero con una similitud impresionante de los dulces encima de ellos. Ron apenas podía notar su helado viendo la estampa familiar frente a él y Hermione tenía una cucharada de helado derritiéndose a medio camino entre la copa y su boca.

Finalmente, Ron tuvo la necesidad de romper el silencio—Entonces… ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó a Harry quién le sonrió con las mejillas manchadas de chocolate y crema. Severus limpio el rostro de su esposo convocando un pañuelo con las iniciales de ambos bordadas en una esquina y el gesto fue tan tierno y dulce, que las mujeres sentadas alrededor de su mesa, miraron feamente a sus maridos y parejas como diciendo _"¿Por qué no puedes ser así?"_.

—Gracias amor—Ron aguantó estoicamente las ganas de decir algo. Luego de ese gesto, Ron no estaba seguro de decir nada en contra de Snape. Ni estaba seguro de que debiera, ya que fue justamente su gran boca lo que ayudo a que Harry huyera—Bastante bien Ron, hice de todo un poco, probé mucha comida y viaje y conocí mucha gente interesante—.

—Qué bien amigo, que bien—Ron estaba serio e incómodo, al igual que Hermione—Nos comprometimos, Hermione y yo, un compromiso largo, ya sabes—.

—Vaya, ¡Los felicito! —Harry se volteó hacia Severus—Debemos ir viendo un regalo de bodas—.

—Lo que tú quieras Harry—Dijo sinceramente el hombre y más de una mujer e incluso un hombre, suspiraron ante el tono. Era algo shockeante ver al antes adusto profesor el ser tan… anti-él. Pero ahí estaba, siendo el marido atento y romántico con el que muchas mujeres (y al parecer algunos hombres) soñaban.

—¿Eres feliz? —Hermione por fin se atrevió a hablar aunque sus ojos se movían entre Harry, Severus y los niños.

—Sí, Hermione. Soy muy feliz—Dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿De verdad, esto es lo que quieres? —Insistió Hermione y eso hizo fruncir el ceño de ambos hombres.

—De verdad, esto es lo quiero y soy muy feliz con mi familia—Harry se puso serio y Severus lo acercó hacia sí mismo abrazándolo protectoramente en el proceso mientras los niños rodeaban a sus dos padres en un gesto conmovedor.

Hermione se paró y se unió al abrazo grupal, rompiendo su estoico control—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —.

Dejando salir sus emociones, la siempre controlada chica Gryffindor tuvo que ser abrazada por dos pares de manitas hasta que Ron la abrazo y la llevó de vuelta a su silla, sonriendo ante los demás comensales y asegurándoles que estaba bien, que simplemente era muy emotiva.

Ron le paso a Hermione un pañuelo y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose. Una vez que recupero el control , miró a Harry y le sonrió sinceramente—Lo siento Harry, lo siento mucho por haberte hecho sentir… no sé cómo te hice sentir. Supongo que cargue en ti mis propias ideas de como deberían ser las cosas. Creía que tu felicidad era una familia y Ginny podía darte eso, era la hermana de Ron y querías tanto a los Weasley… supongo que me imagine toda una vida y no me percate de que tus ideales eran otros—.

Ron se sumó a las disculpas—Yo también lo siento mucho. Creí que eso era lo mejor para ti, pero era solo lo que yo deseaba. Quería que fueras mi hermano y como no pudimos adoptarte, supuse que lo siguiente mejor era que fuéramos cuñados y Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de ti. Sonaba lógico en mi mente y pensé primero en mí, antes de pensar en ti—.

—Aceptó sus disculpas siempre que prometan no volver a intentar imponerme sus decisiones—Ambos jóvenes asintieron—Ahora, ¿Qué significa eso de que tus padres quisieron adoptarme? —.

—¿No lo sabes? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Vaya, pensé que en algún momento te lo habrían dicho. Mamá y papá intentaron adoptarte luego del segundo año, ya sabes, cuando Fred y George y yo tomamos prestado el coche de papá—Harry volvió a asentir—Bueno, como sea, mamá y papá le dijeron a Dumbledore que querían adoptarte, darte un hogar, pero Dumbledore les dijo que no, que el lugar más seguro para ti es donde estaba tu familia sanguínea. En el momento no lo supieron, pero Dumbledore se negaba por la protección de sangre—.

—...Cuando cumpliste los 17, la protección venció y mis padres ya estaban resignados a no tenerte como hijo, pero Ginny había sido tu novia… así que también supusieron que lo segundo mejor a que fueras su hijo, sería tenerte como yerno—.

—¿Por eso estaban tan insistentes con lo de Ginny? —.

—Sí, pero supongo que eso ya no importa—Contestó Ron, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

—¿Por qué? No es que diga que me voy a casar con tu hermana—.

—No lo creo, la bigamia sigue siendo un delito en ambos mundos—Contestó Severus, tomando la mano de Harry y apretándola, diciéndole sin palabras con la mirada _"esa niña se acerca a ti y la despellejo viva"_.

Hermione no supo si fue una broma o no, así que la tomo como tal—Ginny está comprometida con Neville—.

—¿¡Que!? —Dijeron Harry y Severus al unisonó.

—Lo que oyes compañero. Fue cosa de Madame Longbottom y por tu causa, bueno, no tu causa directamente…—.

—Lo que Ron quiere decir…—Dijo Hermione mirando feo a su prometido, instándole a que callara—Es que los Weasley tuvieron su propio tiempo para reflexionar y decidieron que cuando volvieras, te ofrecerían ser adoptado—.

—Pero soy un adulto, no me pueden adoptar ¿O sí, Sev? —.

—Teóricamente, es posible, y creo recordar que solo hay un precedente—Severus se froto la barbilla mientras pensaba—Madame Longbottom pidió un precio por la información, ¿no es así? —.

Ron asintió—El precio fue un contrato matrimonial entre Ginny y Neville—.

—Pero, pero… ¡eso no tiene sentido! —Contestó Harry enojándose, pero se calmó cuando sintió la firme mano de su esposo apretando su hombro.

—Tiene mucho sentido. Por lo que recuerdo, el señor Longbottom estaba en una relación con la señorita Lovegood, que si bien recuerdo, dijiste que partió en una comitiva de exploradores ¿Cierto? —Harry asintió—Edo significa con toda seguridad, que ambos terminaron su relación. Conociendo a Longbottom, es posible que se retrajera en su mundo verde y su abuela estuviera preocupada de que no tuviera suficiente contacto humano fuera de ella misma y sus parientes inmediatos como Algernon—.

—...Eso deja muy pocas opciones para su abuela, y ella ya no es una socialité para organizar tertulias y bailes cada semana, y es improbable que su nieto quisiera participar de ellas de todas maneras. Así que pide un contrato con una buena amiga de su nieto, y lo fuerza a comportarse como pide su apellido, de forma que se ve forzado a tener una interacción humana, muy a su pesar—.

—Eso resume todo, gracias profesor—Dijo Ron, asombrado.

—No he sido su profesor en mucho tiempo. Si se siente bien usando mi primer nombre, estará bien para mí, lo mismo para usted señorita Granger—.

Ambos jóvenes casi se desmayan de la impresión—Hermione estará bien, prof… Severus—.

—Si, lo que dijo ella. Ron para mí—Contestó Ron, casi en shock y con la voz algo aguda—Como iba diciendo y gracias al resumen del prof… Severus, Ginny y Neville están comprometidos y la idea era que se separaran poco antes del fin del cortejo que era de un año—.

—Entonces no entiendo—Contestó Harry, completamente perdido.

—Pues nada, que hace un mes o mes y medio, no estamos seguros, el compromiso se volvió real—Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¿Se enamoraron? —.

—Fue más como que se dieron cuenta de que llevaban un rato enamorados—Contesto Hermione—Las protestas no han sido tan pacíficas, al menos lo han sido de nuestro lado, pero de vez en cuando, tenemos a este detractor violento y nos tocó uno hace varias semanas. Ataco al pobre señor Borgin, pero Ginny tomó el maleficio en su lugar y los aurores aprehendieron rápidamente al atacante. La maldición no era peligrosa pero si incapacitante—.

—...Neville no se despegó de la cama de Ginny en San Mungo y cuando ella despertó, él le gritó que era una tonta, que como se atrevía a preocuparlo y que tenía mucha suerte de que la maldición no hubiera sido nada grave. Ella le gritó que no era una niña, que podía defenderse sola y que él no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle. Él le gritó que si lo tenía, ya que era su prometido y la besó—.

—...Luego de eso, nadie supo que dijeron, porque alguno de los dos lanzo un hechizo de silencio y las enfermeras ya no pudieron oír nada más, de forma que nos quedamos con el chisme a medias. Como fuera, Neville salió de la habitación como si flotara en una nube y salió por el flu de la cafetería hacia su mansión—.

—Entonces llega al día siguiente a la madriguera junto con su abuela, cuando Ginny ya estaba de vuelta en casa y trae el pergamino del contrato de matrimonio, vestido con sus túnicas más elegantes, y pide "audiencia" con mis padres, y cuando menos vimos, ya estaban fijando la fecha de la boda para diciembre—Terminó Ron la historia.

—¿Entonces el compromiso se confirmó? —Pregunto Severus.

—Así es. Ahora la fecha está para el sábado antes de las fiestas navideñas, y la luna de miel para después de año nuevo. Según Madame Longbottom, es para que pasen una navidad en familia antes de tomar plena posesión de la mansión Longbottom—.

—Así que Augusta finalmente va a ceder la jefatura de su familia, a su nieto—.

—¿Augusta? —Pregunto Harry.

—Alguna vez me insultó, la insulte, luego bebimos unos tragos y al final, jugamos ajedrez y pateó mi trasero. Lo menos que pude ofrecerle fue el derecho de llamarme Severus y ella me dejo llamarle Augusta—.

—Creo que aún tenemos muchas historias que contarnos—Se rió Harry.

—Sí, y me gustaría mucho escuchar sobre ese auto del señor Weasley que "tomaron prestado"—.

—Bastante justo—Contesto Harry, sin dejar de sonreír. Los niños ya estaban algo aburridos y Harry les ofreció pedir otra cosa de la heladería. Los niños quisieron una malteada y fue pedida rápidamente.

—Bueno, ya sé que ustedes se van a casar, y Ginny se va a casar con Nev. ¿Cómo están tus padres, Ron? —.

—Eso es lo siguiente en la lista, Madame Longbottom les ha dado un ritual de adopción para un adulto—.

—¿Qué? ¿Aun quieren adoptarme? —.

—Quieren ofrecerte unirte a la familia, en tus propios términos. Por eso estuvieron todo este tiempo con Madame Longbottom. Tienen todo listo, solo esperando a que regresaras—.

Harry se abrazó a Severus—Sev, ¡Quieren adoptarme! —.

—Lo escuche amor, ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ser adoptado? —.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! Me encantaría, pero mi apellido…—.

—Harry, existen adopciones que no piden cambiar tu apellido. Muchas de ellas solo enlazan un hilo de la magia familiar la nuevo miembro, de forma que técnicamente eres hijo de alguien, pero sin tener que forzosamente compartir el mismo apellido—.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a visitar la madriguera? —.

—Diles a mamá y papá que iré a casa a cenar—Contestó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

—Dalo por hecho compañero, aunque, bueno, será cuando salgan—Dijo Ron, algo taciturno.

—No me preocuparía por eso, ya debería estar el abogado yendo a decir porque es anti-institucional la multa tan alta, impuesta por un delito que se considera muy atenuado por las circunstancias—.

Ron parpadeo, pero rápidamente entendió las implicaciones—¡Gracias compañero! No estábamos tan cerca de juntar la multa—.

—Bueno, después de todo, existen ventajas en ser el Niño-Que-Vivió. Algún día tenía que ser útil ese maldito apodo—.

Ya estaban todos levantándose de la mesa, cuando Harry notó algo—Ron ¿No deberías estar en tu turno? —.

—Oh, se me olvido decirte. Ya no soy un auror. Renuncie—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —.

—Sin ti era aburrido—Contestó Ron—Pero más que eso, me di cuenta de que era un trabajo que no me hacía feliz, así que renuncié. Hermione ha sido muy comprehensiva y ella fue la siguiente en renunciar. El ministerio tiene los peores trabajos, todo es burocracia y realmente no ayudas a nadie—.

—Por eso es por lo que empezamos estas protestas—.

—Cierto—Contestó Harry—Quizás deberíamos unirnos a una Sev ¿Tu qué crees? —.

—Sería… interesante. Además, quiero saber por qué Lucius iba de la mano de Sirius Black—.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Harry—¿Dónde? —.

—Estaban algo alejados, pero estoy seguro de que eran ellos—Harry volteó a sus amigos por información.

—Eso sí, pregúntalo a alguien más. No sabemos ese chisme, creo que Remus si lo sabe—Dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Harry y su familia se despidieron de la pareja y se desaparecieron de ahí con rumbo a la casa de los Lupin.

* * *

Luego de los lloriqueos, las disculpas y unos cuantos pañuelos sacados para secarse las lágrimas, Remus y Tonks procedieron a contar como es que Sirius terminó enredado con Lucius, así como la relación entre Charlie y Draco, y la de Narcissa con Kingsley.

—Recuerdo ese día—Dijo Severus una vez terminada la historia—El maldito saco de pulgas fue a exigirme que te fuera a buscar, me insulto y luego le grite—.

—Si, bueno… al parecer, eso lo convenció de que amabas a Harry, y a mí me convenció que Sirius te creyera—.

—¿Y qué te convenció de que tu amigo estaba en una relación con un Slytherin de abolengo? —.

Remus se sonrojo—Yo, como que los vi… en plena acción—Remus ahora evitaba las miradas de todos.

—Ya veo—Fue todo lo que contestó Severus.

Harry miró la expresión de su marido, luego miro alrededor y los niños estaban jugando fuera—Espera ¿Ese es el compañero que una vez viste en el aula de Encantamientos teniendo sexo con dos Hufflepuffs? ¿El de la gran polla que parecía un mástil de carne suculento? —Severus se sonrojo un poco, pero asintió—Bueno, ahora sabemos algo positivo de Draco—.

Severus volteó a ver a su marido—Bueno, Charlie es tan gay como yo, pero él me dijo una vez que lo que más le gustaría era un hombre con una gran polla, porque él tenía una grande y que sería muy decepcionante cambiar roles y que no sintiera lo mismo que su pareja sentiría con él—.

—¿Así que sostienes que si Draco logró conquistar a Charlie, es porque Draco cumple con su punto más importante de la lista? —Harry asintió—Creo que tenemos demasiados amigos pervertidos—.

Tonks y Remus miraban para todos lados, conscientes de la caja de juguetes en su habitación, incluyendo el disfraz de caperucita.

La visita transcurrió más normal a partir de ese punto. Tonks contando que su madre estaba empezando a tener citas, ya que sentía que el luto había durado lo suficiente (Ed Tonks había fallecido durante la segunda guerra), y que el vendedor de telas que estaba viendo, parecía ser bastante serio.

Los niños se llevaron muy bien, así que al final de la visita, ya habían hecho una cita de juegos para otro día. Los niños debían dormir la siesta, así que Harry le pidió a Remus que cuidara a los pequeños mientras visitaban la madriguera. Remus aceptó con gusto.

* * *

Si ver a sus mejores amigos, y a su padrino honorario habían sido un total lloriqueo, Molly Weasley opaco a todos. Entre llantos y abrazos, Molly se las arregló para besar incluso a Snape en sus mejillas y abrazarlos a ambos, mientras los regañaba por no avisar con tiempo que vendrían, y agradeciendo por haber enviado a su abogado duende a liberarlos. Jamás habían visto a un auror tan rojo como sus túnicas.

Luego les grito un poco por haberse casado sin avisar y convertirse en padres, pero feliz de que Harry ahora tenía la familia que siempre deseo. Solo faltaba un detalle para hacerla perfecta y eso era ser parte de la familia Weasley.

La fecha de la adopción quedo fijada el primero de septiembre (luego de haber puesto suficiente comida en la mesa como para alimentar a un Hipogrifo) y la fiesta de adopción también sería la de recepción de la boda.

—No nos vas a privar de ese placer, ¿O sí, hijo? —Dijo Molly. Harry solo suspiro y acepto.

* * *

El ministerio tuvo que aceptar la derrota, cuando Harry Potter, y quién lo diría, su "esposo", Severus Snape, se unieron a las protestas. Rita Skeeter escribía artículos conmovedores sobre las protestas y la cereza del pastel fue la presencia de Potter, apoyando a su amiga y lanzando discursos sobre la igualdad de oportunidades y lo que muchos consideraban la estocada final: la comparación del mundo mágico, como atrasado respecto al mundo muggle.

Se hizo una revisión exhaustiva de todos los procesos gubernamentales y se descubrieron varios "tapones" en el flujo de información, por parte de varios funcionarios. Hermione fue llamada por el ministro de magia actual y luego de varias reuniones, se llegó a un acuerdo y varios cambios estaban en camino, aunque no de forma inmediata, primero debían purgar a los malos elementos, antes de poner en marcha un mundo mejor.

Rita Skeeter, tuvo la exclusiva de su vida cuando fue la única autorizada en las reuniones.

* * *

Durante la ceremonia de adopción, Sirius tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, él hubiera querido adoptar a Harry, pero comprendía que los Weasley habían jugado ese rol mucho más. Lucius le dijo que no fuera idiota, ya que siempre sería su padrino. Entonces Sirius sonrió y se dedicó a disfrutar la fiesta posterior.

Había llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a la relación de Harry. Si Harry era feliz, él era feliz. Además, esperaba que Harry le diera una oportunidad a Lucius y Draco, ya que Draco ahora técnicamente su cuñado y Lucius sería una especie de co-padrino, si es que él y Lucius se llegaran a casar.

Pero viendo a Harry con Severus, mientras ambos bailaban con esos dos niños adorables que casi de inmediato les saltaron encima cuando los conocieron, incluso Lucius, debía aceptar que todo parecía haberse acomodado en su justo orden.

Lucius saco a bailar a Sirius y mientras bailaban abrazados, Lucius susurro algo al oído del animago y desaparecieron de ahí, mientras eran observados por Severus y Harry, quienes también bailaban abrazados.

Killian y Evelyn ya estaban jugando en el jardín de los Weasley con Teddy y Victoire, juegos tranquilos porque aún eran muy pequeños, y estaban siendo vigilados por los prometidos Ginny y Neville.

Ginny se había disculpado profusamente con Harry y jurado a Severus, que ya no sentía esa infatuación por Harry, y había comprendido que ella había estado enamorada de su idea de Harry y no de Harry mismo. Eso hizo más fáciles las cosas una vez que dijeron que la adopción estaba en proceso.

El ritual fue sencillo y era asombroso que nadie lo hubiera pensado antes. Los votos eran como los de una boda, de forma que Harry prometía ser parte de la familia y los Weasley, que amarían a Harry como propio. Nada de sangre, velas o pases de varita complicados.

La sencillez, había dicho Severus, era de por sí brillante.

Ahora, con Sirius y Lucius escondidos quién sabe dónde, y con su mundo en paz, Harry se sentía curioso sobre esos dos. Severus le dijo al oído para que nadie más oyera—Conociendo a Lucius, seguramente le comento al perro que había un amplio pastizal cerca de aquí—.

—¿Tú crees que…? —.

—Casi podría asegurarlo, y es una lástima—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Pensaba arrastrarte a ese pastizal, ahora deberé tener mi mal comportamiento contigo en otro lado. ¿Qué tal en el campo de quidditch detrás de la casa? ¿Ponerte contra ese árbol torcido que tiene esa rama donde podría inclinarte? —Severus movió las cejas juguetonamente y Harry paro de bailar, tomo la mano de su esposo y lo llevó hasta el final de la casa.

No supieron si alguien los había visto escabullirse, y no les importaba. Sabían que sus hijos estaban a salvo y bien cuidados. El campo de quidditch quedaba luego del pastizal y escucharon gemidos y jadeos desde una mata de pasto bastante alta, que se movía rítmicamente, pero ignoraron a la pareja, en favor de llegar pronto a su destino para hacer lo mismo, o quizás más.

El árbol torcido estaba justo a la altura y tardaron poco en acoplarse, dado que desde que arribaron a Inglaterra, hacían el amor a diario, intentando ponerse al día con todo el tiempo que pasaron en solitario. Harry gimió cuando libero su semilla sobre el árbol, siendo llenado por su amante y mientras languidecía, Severus besaba su cuello y hombros, diciéndole dulces palabras de amor, mientras en el acoplamiento hubo muchas palabras sucias.

Ambos hombres se vistieron pero no volvieron de inmediato a la fiesta. En cambio, lanzaron un _Scourgify_ a la rama que habían manchado y luego se sentaron en la base del árbol a admirar las estrellas abrazados. Severus convoco una manta y así, juntos en un tierno momento post-sexo, ambos hombres agradecieron en silencio a la suerte de estar juntos.


	9. Epílogo

**08.- Epílogo**

* * *

La casa de los Snape-Potter era un hervidero de actividad. No solo la casa principal sino los terrenos aledaños a la construcción, ya que estaban plagados de varias casas de campaña mágicas, muchos vecinos de Marazion ya habrían dado la alarma de un montón de seres extraños en los terrenos sino fuera por la excusa que Harry había pensado para toda la cantidad de gente variopinta que los visitaba: un festival de cazadores de ovnis y criptozoólogos.

Nadie de los vecinos de la ciudad puso una queja y muchos se acercaron a preguntar sobre estos objetos. Por fortuna para los Snape-Potter, el chamán Singajik había visto muchos ovnis en Canadá, los gitanos también tenían historias que contar de objetos en el cielo y criaturas extrañas. De hecho, varios de los amigos de Harry y Severus tenían alguna historia que contar sobre eso, de forma que "técnicamente", no habían mentido. Incluso Prajna, el amigo budista, había tenido un encuentro con un yeti, al que Prajna alimento un tiempo luego de que encontró a la criatura con un pie lastimado.

Habían pasado algunos años desde ese viaje en que ambos transitaron sus problemas y los enfrentaron, lo que no quería decir que no hubiera problemas, sino que ahora los trataban en vez de interiorizarlos. Killian acababa de cumplir los 11 años y ya había recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Era por eso por lo que estaban ofreciendo esta fiesta en honor al jovencito.

Si alguien asomaba su cabeza por los terrenos del matrimonio "moderno" de los Snape-Potter, vería algo parecido a un campamento gitano.

Killian ya había sido agasajado con un montón de regalos de todos los amigos de sus padres y suyos. Evelyn jugaba con Teddy y los niños de los invitados, el personal de Hogwarts estaba encantado con toda la gente que había hecho amistad con Harry y Severus. Sobre todo Albus que había sido "agasajado" con ballena frita y él había llenado de dulces de limón a Singajik.

Severus tembló al pensar que saldría de la amistad de esos dos hombres. No quería repetir la experiencia de filetear ballena o alimentar a los malditos perros de trineo, aunque Harry pensara que eran adorables.

Harry, hace tiempo, había hablado con Severus sobre revelar el secreto de sus poderes a sus amigos muggles, consciente de que todos ellos eran gente confiable que guardaría su secreto como propio. Severus pensó en esto un tiempo y finalmente, estuvo de acuerdo con Harry. Sobre todo porque crearía una red de apoyo para sus hijos y amigos de Inglaterra. Nunca había que dejar nada al azar, en opinión de Severus.

Mientras Harry y Severus daban el toque final a la comida junto a otras personas que ayudaban en la cocina, ambos hombres recordaban los sucesos que habían acontecido luego de que Harry fuera adoptado por los Weasley.

Para empezar, la boda de los mejores amigos de Harry fue hecha, a petición del mismo Harry, en su casa de veraneo de Montecarlo. Los invitados a la boda, jamás habían imaginado una casa más fastuosa que esa, y era evidente que incluso Lucius Malfoy se sintió cómodo en ella, ya que rápidamente abrazo las costumbres muggle de las tarjetas de crédito y llevó a Sirius a comprar cosas hasta llegar al presupuesto de una empresa mediana. Sirius no se quejó, ya que le gustaba ser consentido por su amante.

Los Lupin disfrutaron la playa, y luego fueron invitados por Malena a hacerle una visita a su hermana en Capri. Severus y Harry sonrieron, ya que podían imaginarse perfectamente a la familia Lupin junto a los Giordano.

Narcissa y Kingsley no se casaron pero si se mudaron juntos y vivían felices por lo que todos sabían. Sirius y Lucius tardaron otro par de años en casarse pero finalmente lo hicieron, luego de que Lucius compro una Mansión en Èze, de forma que Sirius estaría suficientemente cerca de Harry cuando vacacionaran.

Hermione, luego de su boda y luego de que las negociaciones con el ministerio y el Wizengamot llegaron a buen puerto, termino trabajando en una nueva oficina llamado "Derechos Mágicos", un símil de derechos humanos del mundo muggle. Ahí, la oficina se dividía en dos equipos, uno encargado de las quejas de discriminación o maltrato por estatus de criaturas, tipo de magia y similares, y otro encargado de revisar las leyes que se suponía, debían garantizar la igualdad de todos los ciudadanos del mundo mágico.

Ron termino convirtiéndose en inventor al servicio de los gemelos, pero de vez en cuando, los tres Weasley eran llamados por el ministerio para la creación de nuevo armamento táctico para los inefables y aurores. Hasta ahora, su mejor invento era la poción de crema de canarios en aerosol.

Ginny jugó un tiempo para las Arpías de Holyhead luego de haberse casado con Neville y la fama de su flamante esposa, abrió muchas puertas y alianzas de negocios a Neville. Sus invernaderos eran los preferidos de los pocionistas, y con el aval del mejor pocionista de Inglaterra, Severus Snape-Potter, sus plantas eran consideradas las numero 1 para cualquiera.

Molly Weasley fue adoptada como hermana de otra madre por las hermanas Giordano, ya que una ocasión en que Molly y Arthur fueron invitados a visitar Capri con Harry y compañía, las dos mujeres más Molly hicieron tremenda trifulca en la cocina por todas querer ser la que cocinara ese día. Luego de varios tomates voladores y un trozo de buey pegado al techo, así como unos espaguetis pegados a las paredes, Molly fue considerada por ambas mujeres como una de las suyas, y luego de limpiar con sus varitas (Molly y Orlena), las tres mujeres cocinaron la mejor comida que hubieran comido en su vida todos los invitados.

Arthur, viendo su labor dentro de las protestas, fue ascendido a Enlaces Muggle-Mágico, y se convirtió rápidamente en el Jefe del Departamento. Harry no podía pensar en nadie mejor para el trabajo.

Draco y Charlie terminaron uniéndose a la comitiva de exploración de Rolf Scamander junto a su esposa, Luna Scamander. Entre los cuatro magos y todo aquel que se les uniera, descubrieron cerca de 100 especies nuevas de animales mágicos y unos cuantos dragones híbridos que hicieron la delicia de Charlie, cuando se le pidió documentarlos. Actualmente Charlie y Draco estaban en proceso de llevar algunas crías a la reserva de Rumania y Charlie llevaba días intentando hacerle la pregunta a Draco.

Sobre Harry y Severus no había mucho que no hubieran hablado y arreglado ya. De vez en cuando peleaban, s reconciliaban y finalmente hablaban y resolvían las cosas. Seguían viajando y visitando a sus amigos que hicieron por todo el mundo y los niños fueron amados por cada uno de sus amigos.

Sobre todo, amaban ir a la casa de Montecarlo por que tenia una playa privada y podían jugar todo lo que quisieran en el agua, pero también les gustaba visitar a Nikos y Sylvana, ya que les dejaban jugar con las cabras.

Y había que tener cuidado cuando les daba por ir a explorar en Canadá, ya que hicieron migas con Singajik y solían correr a gran velocidad en los trineos.

Por regla general, Severus mejor les lanzaba hechizos rastreadores por si acaso. Sus hijos le daban casi tanta taquicardia como Harry cuando estudiaba.

Era una linda fiesta, aunque algo variopinta y ruidosa, la que le hicieron Harry y Severus a su hijo mayor por entrar a Hogwarts, quién se tomó un tiempo antes de partir el pastel para admirar el curioso mural que decoraba su hogar. En una pared, había un marco que iba del piso al techo, hecho de plata envejecida y que tenía un mapa con diversas fotos que sobresalían en distintos puntos.

Cuando llevaban un tiempo en casa, Harry y Severus pusieron el marco de plata en la chimenea, pero por causa de la mascota de los niños que entró volando en ese momento (una curiosa lechuza cuya cara tenía forma de corazón, y su coloración de plumas rojiza le ganó el nombre de Afrodita), el marco cayó hacia la pared desnuda que daba de frente a esa chimenea.

El marco se pegó a la pared y creció hasta cubrirla por completo. Luego, en cada punto del mapa que Harry había visitado al igual que Severus, apareció una foto de las que Harry había tomado. Luego de unos días, apareció la foto de los padres biológicos de Killian y Evelyn: Amalthea y Cósimo Williams. La foto mostraba a los dos padres con un pequeño Killian y Evelyn de brazos.

Los niños estaban felices de ver una foto de sus padres en su antigua casa de Birmingham, y también estaban felices de ver que ahora había una nueva foto de cuando sus nuevos padres se casaron y ellos fueron sus "pajes".

Severus investigó más sobre los marcos y descubrió que eran un regalo pasado de generación en generación, y que cuando era tiempo de pasarlos, el marco se duplicaba a sí mismo, dejando un registro de la vida de la pareja a la cual se regalaba.

Ahí, en una imagen creada por la magia y el amor, estaba la historia de la familia Snape-Potter y Killian agradeció una vez al espíritu de su madre por guiarlos ese día hacia el puesto de aquellos hombres, ya que sin haberles robado el pescado y los plátanos, Harry no los hubiera encontrado.

Ahora mismo, la voz de su madre que le susurraba al oído, le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Killian tocó la foto de sus padres fallecidos y se detuvo un momento en el rostro de su madre antes de unirse a sus padres y hermana.


End file.
